The Return of the Deux Folles
by Marie Bien
Summary: [TERMINÉE][Re Éditée][Coécrite ak BoB Chiri] 2 soeurs folles débarquent dans POTC, y'a d'la romance, du DRAME, d'l'action, du sexe! ... mais tout ça avec une touche d'humour! R&R pliz!
1. Jack est dans notre univers!

The Return of the Deux Folles

_Dans le dernier chapitre de deux folles en cavale..._

Bob approcha sa main de la porte du garde robe, Marie s'était caché sous ses couvertures. Sophie ouvrit lentement la porte et resta bouche-bée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Quoi ? demanda le poulet sous ses draps, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« Marie promet-moi de rester calme et de ne pas hurler. »

« Pourquoi j'capoterais pis j'me mettrais à hurler comme une conne ? »

« Parce que y'a Jack dans notre garde-robe... »

**Chapitre 1 : Jack est dans notre univers!  
**  
« Hein, quoi, tu m'niaises là! » demanda Marie en sortant de sous les couvertures.

« Ben non! R'garde, y'est juste là! » répondit So en pointant le garde-robe.

« Oui trésor, j'suis là! » dit Jack en sortant du garde-robe.

« Ne crie pas! » ordonna Sophie, en prévoyant la réaction de sa sœur.

Marie ne l'écouta pas et se mit à crier et gesticuler comme une vraie folle. Après s'être UN PEU calmée, elle sauta au cou de Jack qui avait vraiment mal aux oreilles tellement elle criait fort.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

« Ben coudonc, y'a tu Will en plus? » dit Sophie en se jetant dans le garde- robe.

« Bah j'sais pas, il m'a pas avertit de sa venue... » dit Jack.

« LES FILLES! ARRÊTER DE CRIER! ON ESSAIE DE DORMIR NOUS AUTRES! » cria quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Hey! C'est qui ça? demanda Jack en collant son oreille sur le mur pour écouter, c'est tout de même pas vivant ce mur! »

« Ben voyons! C'est tu moi ou il est devenu con en venant ici... » dit Baube.

« En tout cas! L'important c'est qu'il soit là! Pour répondre à ta question, Jackounet, c'est notre mère dans la pièce d'à côté qui chiale. »

« Ah! Et elle est belle votre mère? » demanda Jack en levant un sourcils.

Sophie, qui se trouvait encore dans la garde-robe à la recherche de Will, vomit dans un vieux soulier qui traînait là. Elle sortit du garde-robe, en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec une vieille robe laide que leur grand- mère fuckin' bitch avait offert en cadeau à Marie pour ses 10 ans.

« J'veux pas dire que notre mère est pas belle, mais c'est dégueulasse que tu puisses penser des choses comme ça à propos de notre mère! » s'exclama Morais en chuchotant parce qu'il fallait pas crier.

« C'était une question comme une autre... »

« Hey! J'ai fouillé tout la garde-robe, mais y'a pas Will! J'comprends pas... » dit Soph full no where de la vie.

Marie se tapa le front avec sa paume de main. Sophie comprit que c'était leur mère qui avait bang-bangner (verbe qui signifier cogner dans quelque chose) dans le mur.

« Alors, il faut parler à voix basse parce que maman à des superbes bonnes oreilles! »

« Ouais! Comme ceux des elfes! » dit Marie.

« Dis-moi pas qu'y a en plus Legolas dans notre garde-robe! » s'exclama So.

« J'pense que j'aurais pas du dire ça... murmura Marou. C'était un commentaire pas rapport Bob! »

« Oh! Okay! Là j'comprends! Y'a pas d'elfe, ni de forgeron dans le garde- robe! »

« Vraiment, j'déteins sur elle... Elle est presque rendue aussi conne que moi! » soupira Marie.

« Nah, j'suis pas aussi folle que toi! Jamais de la vie! J'suis juste fatiguée, alors on dort! » dit Baube en se couchant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Jack? » demanda Marou.

« On pensera à ça demain... les parents sont pas là demain, ils travaillent. Gaby est toujours à son p'tit camps de musiques pis J-C est chez Philippe... fake on a en masse le temps. »

« Okay, ouin, mais où il fait dodo? »

« Il va dans le garde-robe... »

« Pourquoi il irait dans le garde-robe? Pov' p'tit pète, il va mourir là dedans! Il va dormir dans mon lit! Mais Jack, mon lit est un peu p'tit fake on va être un peu pogné... c'est tu grave? »

« Non, non! » dit innocemment le cap'n.

« Ah c'est tiguidou! Au dodo! Bonne nuit Jack! » dit Marie en lui donnant un bec sur la joue .

_Le lendemain matin zin zin zin_

Vers les 9h15, Kathy (notre tout p'tit beubé chiiiiiiiiien:D) jappait après des oiseaux qui se trouvait sur un fil électrique, ce qui réveilla Bob, Marie et Jack.

« Ta yeule Kathy ! » cria Bobinette

La boulette de poil vient gratter à la porte de chambre des deux sœurs et chigna lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

« Bob, va lui donner à manger. » dit Morais d'une voix endormie.

« Non, toi vas-y. »

« Non, toi ! »

« Non ! Jack, vas-y ! » dit So.

« Hmph ? » dit le pirate qui n'était pas vraiment là.

« Ha, bordel, j'y va. » dit Sophie en se levant.

L'ado ouvrit la porte et Kathy eu un excès de joie en voyant une de ses maîtres. Marie resta coucher et Jack s'assit et inspecta la chambre. Lorsqu'il se vit sur le poster juste à côté de lui il s'exclama :

« Hey ! Mais c'est moi ! »

« Ouais. »

« Ha, j'suis vraiment charmant là-dessus. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Hey ! Mais c'est encore moi là ! dit Jack en voyant une autre photo de lui, et j'suis toujours aussi charmant. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. »

« Et là, c'est Will et Elizabeth ! »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais. »

« Ce gars m'est familier, dit-il en regardant un poster de Legolas, il ressemble à Will. »

« Bin c'est son frère jumeau. » répliqua Marie qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Il a un frère jumeau ? Il me l'a jamais dit. »

Marie soupira.

« Okay, j'ai pas le goût de te présenté aux 130 milles pics/posters de ma chambre alors on va rejoindre Bob. » dit Marie en se levant à son tour.

Sophie était assise à la table, le menton dans le creux de sa main. Marie s'assit à côté d'elle et l'imita. Jack, lui, se tira une bûche (une vraie aha) et observa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, émerveillé par la technologie.

« C'est la joie ! » dit marie d'une voix qui se voulait pas full hot.

« Ouin, _boum chica boum_ le party est prit ! WOUHH ! Vive la musique de discothèque ! »

« Discothèque ? » demanda Jack.

« Toi, farme ta yeule... » dit Bob, désespérée.

« EYE ! (Sophie sursauta parce que Marie venait de lui crier dans les oreilles) PARLE PAS DE MÊME À JACKOUNET ! »

« Y'a un genre de ''IIIIHHHHHHHHHHH'' dans mon oreille... c'est tu normal ? » dit So.

« Change pas de sujet Bobinette-Cherâ ! »

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers le four et toucha à tous les pitons. Bob se leva, ayant remarqué Jack se faire ben gros du fun avec le four, (Hu- hum !) et décida d'aller le voir.

« Chek Jack, j'vais te montrer comment ça marche (les yeux de Jack brillent). Bon, tu tournes ces deux pitons-là pis quand les deux spirales deviennent rouges pétants, tu fous tes mains dessus ! »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! FAIS PAS ÇA ! SES BELLES MAINS ! SES BELLES MAIIIIIIINS ! » gueula Morais en se pitchant sur Jackounet pour l'empêcher de se brûler les mains.

La folle prit une des mains de Jack et se mit à la frotter contre sa joue pendant que Sophie riait.

_Raison pour laquelle Bob rit (imagine la scène dans sa tête)  
_  
Jack met ses mains sur le poêle et il rit parce que c'est supposé être drôle mais au bout de quelques minutes il enlève ses mains en braillant. Après ça Marie prend les mains noirs (encore plus que maintenant) contre sa joue et y'a des bouts de peau qui s'arrache, qui tombent au sol et Kathy (LE PITOU) vient les manger.

_De retour au flattage de mains de Jack contre la joue de Marie_

« Marie, je feras pas ça si j'étais toi... » dit Sophie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça l'existait pas le papier de toilettes dans ce temps-là... »

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK ! JACK VA TE LAVER TOUT DE SUITE ! Bon So va faire couler un bain moussant pour lui ! » hurla Morais

« Ben la si tu penses que je vais aller faire ce que tu dis ! »

« Et si tu crois que moi j'vais prendre un bain ! » s'exclama Jack

Marie courut dans la salle de bain et on entendit l'eau coulée. Elle revint, encore en courant, dans la cuisine et attrapa Jack par le bras pour le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais Jack se débattait.

« NON ! J'rentrerai pas là-dedans ! Jamais ! »

« Eye Jack j'te conseillerais de m'écouter parce que là t'es dans mon monde à moé pis dans mon monde à moé t'es pu le p'tit Capitaine, c'est moi ! Alors tu m'écoutes ! ALORS TU T'ENFERMES LÀ-DEDANS PIS T'EN RESSORT PU AVANT QUE TU SENTES BIEN LE SAVON ! »

Morais l'enferma dans la salle de bain et re-revint dans la cuisine où Sophie s'ennuyait.

« Tu crois qui va se laver comme ça ? Si tu l'enfermes dans salle de bain ? »

« Ben ouais... Y'a pas le choix! »

« Ben... y peut s'asseoir sur le bord du bain pis attendre... »

« EN TOUT CAS LA ! Eye, on va aller prendre du linge à J-C pour que Jack passe inaperçu... Fake GO ! »

Les soeurs allèrent choisirent du linge pour Jack et remontèrent en haut.

« Va porter le linge à Jack. Moi j'vais cheker si on a des reviews pour notre fic:D » dit Marou en allant à l'ordi.

« Quelle fic ? » demanda Bob.

« Ben... notre fic là ! The Return of the Deux Folles ! »

« T'es ben laide! On l'a pas encore publié ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben peut-être parce qu'on a pas fini d'écrire notre premier chapitre parce qu'on est en train de le vivre !

« Ah ben maudit... bon j'va voir si j'ai des mails d'abord! »

Sophie monta en haut et alla porter le linge à Jack en sifflotant. Marie, qui chattait avec Anne (que j'aime, ouais :D), entendit sa soeur hurler et monta en 4e vitesse en haut. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, So avait le dos accoté contre la porte de la salle de bain, elle avait l'air traumatisée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Marou.

« Jack... Jack... J'ai vu Jack tout nu! »

« Quoi ! CHANCEUSE ! J'veux le voir tout nu moi aussi ! »

Marie essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Sophinette lui en empêcha.

« NOOOOOOOON ! Tu veux pas voir ça ! »

« Oui ! J'veux voir ça ! »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! On va préparé le déjeuner dans la cuisine pis on dérange pas Jack. Okay ? »

« Ha... dit Marie déçue, okay... »

« Jack ! On va t'attendre dans la cuisine ! » dit Bob en traînant sa sista dans la cuisine.

* * *

VOS JOLIES REVIEWS SONT APPRÉCIÉES :D 


	2. Pirate VS camps de jour

Bon, on a remarque dans nous reviewers que y'en a qui ont pas lu _2 folles en cavale,_ alors on va énumérer les surnoms qu'on utilise pour désigner les personnes. ET VOILÀ :

LES SURNOMS :

Sophie : Bob, So, Soph, Sophinette, Bobinette, Baube, Bobinette-Chrerâ

Marie-Christine : Marie, Morais, Marou

Jack : Jackychou, Jackounet, D'Zack, sexXx guy, sexXxy pirate

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pirate VS camps de jour  
**  
Les deux soeurs étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuné. Bob préparait des crêpes aux fruits (Marie : ok... elle est tu capable de faire ça ! Bob : bin on s'en criss ! C'est une fic! Pis de toute façon j'suis capable de faire ça !) Pis Marie... Bin elle se faisait des toast comme d'habitude !

Jack arriva une demi heure plus tard parce qu'il s'était fait bin du fun à jouer avec le p'tit canard en plastique de la salle de bain. Il portait les _BEAUX_ (mouais 8-)) vêtements de leur grand frère J- C, c'est à dire un grand chandail Sean John pis des pants 20 milles fois trop grand pour lui sauf que c'était normal ! (en gros y'avait l'air d'un PIMP... mais bon Jack s'en est un, mais c'est mieux quand y'est pirate qu'avec des marques laides!)

« C'est à qui ces vêtements ? » demanda D'Zack en entrant dans la cuisine.

« C'est à Bibi ! » s'écria Marie.

« Eeeeeee... Bibi ? » questionna le sexXxy guy.

« Bin oui ! Jean-Christophe, notre frère. »

« Bibi... Jean-Christophe... Jean-Christophe... Bibi... »

Bob se mit à rire.

« Quoi ! » demanda Morais.

« C'est drôle comment il dit Bibi ! »

Jack continuait de dire : « Bibi... Jean-Christophe... Jean-Christophe... Bibi... Bibi... Jean-Christophe... Jean-Christophe... Bibi... » Puis il dit :

« J'vois pas le lien entre Bibi et Jean-Christophe... »

So s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

« J'dois t'avouer que moi non plus j'ai pas encore trouvé le lien... »

Le sexXxy pirate s'assit à côté de Marie en attendant que Sophie aie finit une magnifique crêpe. Marou mangeait 2 toast et Bou-boule (Kathy) jappait encore après Jack.

Plus tard, Marie finissait de manger sa 3e toast Bob et Jack finissaient de manger leur je sais pu combientienne crêpe.

« Bon alors Jack, si tu nous disais comment t'as fait pour v'nir ici. » dit Morais.

Jack, qui avait la bouche pleine, pointa le beurre de peanut.

« Ouais bon... sa te tenterais d'élaboré un p'tit peu plus là- dessuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... »

« Oui bon, Marie, ça va, on a compris. » coupa Bob.

« Et bien, commença Jack, deux jours après que vous soyez disparues mystérieusement de la Perle Noire, (Ceux qui ont lu _Deux folles en cavales_, vous allez comprendre pis les autres bah FUCK OFF !) j'ai été dans ma cabine et il y avait ça. (_pointe encore le beurre de peanut_) J'me souviens que Marie aimait ça et j'y aie goûté et... j'suis arrivé dans... dans... ici. »

« Alors ça c'est bizarre... » dit Morais.

« Mouais... Hey ! Mais votre chien me jappe pu après ! » s'écria Jackounet qui devenait lui aussi, no where.

« Eeee bin c'est parce qu'elle est pu la, c'est normal ! » dit Bob.

« Bin la ! Elle est où ? BOU-BOULE ? » s'exclama Morais.

« Kathyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuHOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU uUuUuUHOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOUuUuUuUuUuUuU ! »

Mais la p'tite chienne ne vint pas.

« Criss ! s'écria Bobinette en voyant la moustiquaire ouverte, elle s'est sauvée !

« Pas encoooooooooooore ! Pis en plus y'a des camps de jours dans le parc ! Faut la retrouver sinon elle va tuer tous les p'tits fous ! (on habite juste à côté d'un cégep pis d'un parc et l'été y'a des osti de camps de jour à marde...)

« Bin pas grave ! Moi j'dis qu'on attend qu'elle aie tué tous les camps de jour pis après on va la chercher. » proposa So.

Marou se leva et tira Bob par le chandail. Elles sortirent tous deux dehors, en pyjama, à la recherche de leur pitou, laissant Jack tout seul. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le parc elles virent des tonne de p'tits monstres courir comme des débiles un peu partout. Elles entendirent des WOUF ! WOUF ! WOUF ! et accoururent dans la direction du jappement. Bob et Marou virent leur p'tite boulette de poil qui jappait après des camps de jour qui, comme des caves, essayaient de la flatter même si elle montrait ses crocs.

« KATHY ! hurla Bobinette, REVIENS ICI ! »

La chienne revint vers ses maîtres, la tête et le regard bas. Les p'tits camps de jours, brillants comme ils sont, couraient après le chien. Les 2 soeurs entrèrent en vitesse dans la maison suivit du pitou.

« Bon, Jack, c'est quoi qu'on disait ? dit Bob en entrant dans la cuisine, Jack ? »

_... Silence..._

« ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉOOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! T'es là ? » hurla Marie.

Pas de réponses. Les deux soeurettes fouillèrent la maison, mais sans succès. Elles s'assirent dans le salon et se regardèrent en silence. Soudainement, les deux se levèrent, triomphantes.

« Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi, B1 ? » dit Bob en prenant une drôle de voix.

« Je pense que oui, B2, répondit Morais, elle aussi avec une voix bizarre. » (Vives les Bananes en pyjama :D)

« Jack nous a suivit dans le parc et il y est toujours ! dirent-elles en même temps avec leur voix étrange. (le reste du dialogue est dit en même temps par Morais et So) Allez, faut retrouver Jack dans le parc ! Sinon les camps de jour vont le tuer... ou c'est lui qui va tuer les camps de jour... EYE ! Arrêtes de parler en même temps que moi ! Non TOI arrêtes de parler en même temps que MOI ! Esti de conne ! Criss c'est gossant ! POUVOIR DE GLACE ! »

« Bon enfin ! » dit Marie (et seulement Marou) en sortant dehors.

Jack, qui se trouvait effectivement dans le parc, avait l'air un peu perdu... il avait suivit les deux soeurs, mais les avait perdu de vu dans cet océan de petits monstres.

« Hey, mon gars, dit-il en arrêtant un p'tit camp de jour de 10 ans qui courait à côté de lui, t'aurais pas vu deux filles habillées étrangement courir après un chien ? »

« Eeeeeeeeeee... j'me souviens d'avoir vu un chien ! » répondit-il avec une voix de p'tit laid.

Le minus se mit à le regarder bizarrement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Tu serais pas Jack Sparrow, par hasard ? »

«CAPITAINE ! **CAPITAINE** Jack Sparrow ! » s'écria le pirate.

« Alors, c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Le camps de jour se mit à sauter et crier comme un fou à côté de Jack.

« EYE TOUT LE MONDE ! C'EST JACK SPARROW ! » hurla-t-il aux autres enfants.

« CAPITAINE ! **CAPITAINE** JACK SPARROW ! » hurla Jack.

D'Zack se figea soudainement en voyant une cinquantaine d'enfants courir vers lui comme des perdus. Il se mit donc à fuir les monstres. Au passage d'un arbre, il arracha une branche et fit face aux p'tits culs qui tenaient, eux aussi, des branches, imitant le CAPITAINE. Tout le monde s'arrêta devant le pirate qui tenait sa branche en guise d'épée.

« Vous croyez que c'est brillant, de croiser le fer avec un pirate ? » dit Jack comme dans le film.

Jackychou regarda sa branche qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une épée et se corrigea.

« Vous croyez que c'est brillant, de croiser le peuplier ?eeee le chêne ? eeee l'érable ?eeeee le bouleau ? eeeee le pommier ? eeee le frêne ? (soupir d'ennuie chez la foule) eeeee l'hêtre ? eeeee le saule ? eeeee le tilleul ? eeee le cèdre ? eeee le peuplier ? eeeee le platane ? eeeee le châtaignier ? NON ! LE PIN D'AMÉRIQUE ! Oui, ça y est je l'ai trouvé ! (_cri de soulagement de la foule_) Bon ! Alors, vous croyez que c'est brillant, de croiser le pin d'Amérique avec un pirate ? »

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIS ! » beuglèrent les p'tits pas hot.

Les camps de jour se remirent à la poursuite de JACKYCHOU et ce dernier se remit à les fuir de sa course aux bras flageolants. Il monta sur une table où les fous-débiles-pas-hot l'encerclèrent. Jack put à ce moment sauter par- dessus les CDJ (camps de jour) et se réfugia dans un sapin.

À ce moment, les deux soeurs arrivèrent dans le parc et remarquèrent un attroupement d'enfants autour d'un arbre. Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers l'arbre. Soudainement vêtues d'habits de S.W.A.T, elles foncèrent dans la foule et se mirent à frapper dans le tas de petits monstres avec leurs matraques. Les petits camp de jour, soudainement pris d'un mal de tête dû aux tabarnak de coups de fuckin' matraque à marde (Bob : s'cuser, c'parce Marie m'faisait toujours recommencer ce maudit bout-là pis ça'm'faisait chier !) se sauvèrent en courant tout en braillant comme des... des... personnes qui pleurent là !

Lorsque la foule fut dispersée les deux soeurs se tapèrent dans la main.

« TITE TAPPE DE BOWLING ! » dit Marou en levant sa main.

« YEEEEAAAHHH ! » fit Bob en tapant dans la main de l'autre (Inside joke :P)

Sophie regarda en haut de l'arbre et vit Jack assis sur une branche qui observait la sève qui coulait d'un trou du sapin. Il voulut en prendre et en mâcher pour en faire de la gomme, mais se ravisa en voyant un oiseau chier sur le tronc. (Sophie : Oh j'aime trop ce bout !!)

« Un pirate sur une branche faisait : « rhum ! rhum ! » la chanson n'est pas longue, elle est finie ! MAIS POUR VOUS ÉCOEURÉE J'VA LA'RECOMMENCER ! » chanta Marie.

« Euh, non ! Tu la recommenceras pas, parce qu'on doit se limiter dans nos pages de fic voilà ! »

« Ohh... c'est vraiment d'la boule-shit ça ! »

« Bon, ta yeule maintenant ! Hum... comment faire descendre un pirate d'un arbre ? »

« J'sais pas, mais on va le faire descendre ! » dit Marie

« Ouiiii ! On va le faire descendre ! » répéta Baube.

« J'ai une idée ! »

« Vas-y ! J't'écoute ! »

« On appelle les pompiers ! » s'exclama Morais.

« NON ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! BON ! JACK DESCEND TOUT SUITE ! »

« C'est ça ton idée ? » demanda Marie en se penchant vers sa sœur.

« Ben ouais ! tsss ! ALORS JACK DESCEND ! »

« NON ! Les sales gamins veulent ma peau ! Ils vont me tuer! »

« Pis après il se croit pirate ! Tssss ! Quelle honte pour tous ! » s'exclama Bob

« D'accord, j'descends ! »

Sophie ricana dans sa barbe de Gimli qui venait soudainement de pousser et se mit à postillonner en disant « J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffe ! »

« Euh... BoOoOoOb o.O? Mais que fais-tu avec cette barbe Gimlihique ? » questionna Marou.

« Ben, si faut que je rie dans une barbe, faut ben j'en aille une, non mais ! » expliqua So.

Jack qui tomba sur ses pieds d'une manière très sexXxy, si vous voulez l'avis de Marou, regarda Sophie bizarrement qui s'amusait à faire des p'tites tresses dans sa barbes touffues.

« Quoi ? QUOI ! J'fais des tresses comme toi ! » expliqua So à Jack .

« M... »

« Bon en tout cas, on retourne à la maison avant que l'chien se sauve encore et qu'on court encore après et que Jack se sauve encore et qu'on court encore après Jack et que ça recommence encore et encore et encore et... » dit Morais.

« Ouais bon ta gueule, on a compris le principe. » coupa Sophie.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison des ados.

« Est-ce que le monde de votre univers est aussi... fou ? »

« Bah non... mais c'est juste les CDJ qui sont de même... Sont tous fous... Marie aussi est folle, mais sa folie est sympathique... pas comme celle des CDJ... bref ! »

Et sur ce mot très sympathique de Sophie, notre 2e chapitre se termine ! Que c'est triste ! Versons une larme... awaye... vas-y petite larme ! Glisse sur ma joue ! Tombe au sol... arrose la petite graine de fleur cacher sous la terre ! Ta tristesse la fera pousser, ma chère ! Une jolie petite fleur que tu cueilleras plus tard, lorsque tu seras marié ! OUI JE TE LE DIS ! VAS PETITE, VAAAAAAAAS ! ET NE REVIENT JAMAIS! (Sophie devrait apprendre à se calmer quand elle écrit o.O'' )

* * *

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, ON EN VEUT D'AUTRES :D 


	3. Et on s'en retourne!

**Chapitre 3 : Et on s'en retourne !  
**  
Jack, Morais et Bôb entrèrent dans la maison et décidèrent d'aller dans la cour. Marou alla chercher la radio et son étui à CD parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un environnement sans musique... qu'est-ce que vous voulez, y'en a des animaux bizarres comme ça! Elle ressortit dehors et entendit Jack capoter :

« HA! Mais vous avez un bout de la mer dans votre cour... et les autres aussi! »

« Ta yeule... » soupira Bob. -.-

« Bin non gros nono! dit Morais avec une voix d'imbécile, c'est notre piscine! C'est pas une mer. »

« Ça c'est étrange... » murmura le sexXxy pirate.

« Naon! T'es juste cave! » répliqua Bob.

« Oh! Parle pas comme ça à Jack! Il va pleurer! »

« Pfff s'il pleure j'va rire de sa gueule. »

« ooooooh! C'est vrai que sa bouche est toute mignonne! »

« Ah Marie farm'la! T'as pas rapport! »

Marie alla plogué la radio et ouvrit son étui à CD.

« Bon hum... on écoute BLINK!

« Non. » dit So.

« New Found Glory! »

« Nooon»

« Nirvana! »

« Noooooon! »

« The Used! »

« Nooooooooon! »

« Good Charlotte:D»

« NooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoON»

« Bin là bordel! Tu veux rien écouter! »

« Pace c'est tout pôôôôche! »

« Hin! Même pas vrai! »

« Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, laisse Jack choisir un CD. » dit Sophinette.

« On écoute le CD qu'il choisit même si tu l'aimes pas? »

« Ouin! »

« YÉÉÉÉ! Alors choisit un CD Jack! »

Jack choisit un CD même s'il savait pas à quoi ça servait... et devinez quel CD il a choisit? Le dernier de l'étuit! Celui deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee POTC! (la soundtrack, bin aousi :D) Wouhou!

« Hin c'est bin weird! »

« Non, dit Morais, c'est pas Weird! C'est POTC! Salle conne. »

Marie mit donc le CD et la toune « Will et Elizabeth » La toune quand Jack et Will se battent... me semble...

« Wah! C'est entraînant comme musique! » s'écria Jack.

« Ta yeule! » dit Bob. (elle dit que sa dans le chap ou quoi! O.O)

« Ça donne envie de danser! »

« Oui c'est vrai! cria Morais, moi je danse toujours quand j'écoute le CD! Je fait une genre de danse en même temps de me battre avec personne :P »

« Ta yeule. »

Morais se mit a dansé avec Jack. Sophie eu soudainement très honte.

« oh mon Dieu! Jai hoooonnnte !

« Ben la t'as pas à avoir honte! Y'a personne pour nous voir... dit Morais

« Ben! Le voisin à craque de fesse...Il vous regarde assez étrangement j'dirais... » dit Sophie en pointant du menton Monsieur Leduc.

Morais et Jackounet se retournèrent et regardèrent dédaigneusement le monsieur avec son mini maillot léopardien dont la craque de fesses dépassait généreusement.

« C'est qui lui? » demanda Jack.

« c'est Leduc... on le surnomme plombier, dit So, y'est trop laid! »

« Pourquoi ''plombier''? »

« Parce que les plombiers on voit toujours leurs craques de fesses! » expliqua Morais.

« Mais c'est quoi un plombier? » demanda Jackichou.

« Maudit qui me désespère lui... » soupira Bobinette

Après cet entre-temps, Cap'tain Sparrow et Morais se remirent à danser... bin essayaient; parce qu'ils avaient un léger manque de talent pour la danse.

C'est alors qu'un grand_ beding-bedang _se fit entendre.

« OH MON DIEU! C'est un tyrannosaure! HAAAAAAAAA! » s'exclama Marie, paniquée.

« Chek là la conne! » dit Bob.

Morais courut dans la maison et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle déposa sur la table.

« C'est quoi tu fou avec ça? »

« Bin dans tous les film, quand le Tyrannosaure arrive y'a toujours un verre d'eau ou bin une flaque d'eau qui tremble! Regardez... »

Un autre_ beding-bedang-crak-boum-pow-bang-pouf_ se fit entendre de la maison mais l'eau dans le verre ne bougea pas... ce n'était pas un dinosaure; l'hypothèse de Marie n'était pas bonne. (comme c'est surprenant 8-))

« HA! ça vient de la maison! J'suis sur que c'est Will ou Leggy! » cria Bob en se pitchant dans la maison. Marie se cacha derrière Jackounet et ils suivirent Bob. Sophinette face de pet (Bob : bin la!) ouvrit le garde- robe et viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... un raton laveur... bah non! Elle viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... une ratonne laveuse... NAAAAAAAAAAN! Elle vit... WILLYCHOU! So la folasse pétasse (Bob : re BIN LA!) se garocha dans le garde-robe.

« Est-ce que Legolas est avec toi ! » questionna Sophie, surexcitée.

« Godasse! Connaît pas... dit Will, hey! J'ai un p'tit problème! Mon épée est coincée dans un espèce de truc... »

Bob alla voir dans quoi la bordel de fuck d'épée pouvait être bin poigné dans un calibine de garde-robe à la merde Elle aperçut un trou multi couleur qui tourbillonnait.

« AH! C't'un vortex! » s'exclama Bobinette

« Comment tu fais pour le savoir la pas belle ? » demanda Morais

« Ben c'est écrit au dessus ! Regard juste ici et en plus il flash de vert à rose : ''Vortex de l'amitié'' ! »

« Pourquoi de l'amitié ? » demanda Jack

« Bah... t'aurais peut-être préféré Vortex de la mort ! Ça aurait été tellement plus rassurant ! » répondit Marie.

« Bon ! j'vais aller faire un tour par le vortex moi ! Will, bouge pas s'il te plait et essaie pas d'enlever ta jolie épée toute brillante que le côté non-tranchant est aussi pesant ou léger, c'est comme tu veux, que la lame ! Okay ? » dit Sophie en passant la tête par le Vortex de l'amitié.

De l'autre côté, Sophie aperçut un homme... laid...

« HEY ! C'est Gibbs ! GIBBZOUNET! SALUT ÇA VA ? »

Gibbs la regarda avec de grands yeux de poisson puisque sa tête flottait dans le vide. Bob retourna dans son monde.

« Hey, c'est le Vortex pour Pirates des Caraïbes ! Pour ton monde Jack ! Et le tien aussi Will... WILL ! AHHH ! T'es le sauveur de Jack ! Wow, tu peux me donner un autographe ? »

Will la regarda assez weird merci et Bob laissa tomber son papier et son crayon.

« BOOOOB ! On va avec eux ! Ça va être full nice ! ici c'est pôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôche ! Y'a que des craques de fesses pis des camps de jours! »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Mais avant il faut écrire un mot à maman pour l'avertir de notre absence sinon elle va s'inquiéter... »

Marie pris un papier et un crayon (qui passait par là) et se mit à griffonner quelque chose. Elle tendit le papier à sa soeur qui le lut à voix haute.

« _Salut m'man ! Salut p'pa ! _

_Bon , ben moi pis Bob on est parti pour les Caraïbes avec Jack, Will, Gibbs, Le Parrot, les navires, le sexe, l'alcool et les pirates ! Bye bye ! Marie et Sophie »_

« Oui ! Bonne idée ! Pis on dit qu'on revient jamais avec ça ! » dit sarcastiquement Bob.

« J'y avais pensé, mais c'est qu'ils vont s'inquiéter ! Et ils vont trop capoter...»

« Non ! On n'écrit pas ça ! »

« Ben là ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité après tout ! »

Bob sacra une claque derrière la tête à Marie.

« Ayoye ! Ça fait male ! » cria Marou.

« Bin caliss ! Faut trouver une simonac d'idée de lettre ! »

« On s'en fou ! On prend des choses essentielles pis on sacre notre camp c'est tout ! »

« Okay J'va chercher la cuillère à cantalou ! »

« Pis moi le poster de Claude Cambel ! »

« Bin voyons qu'est-ce que j'dis là !dit So, on n'a pas de cuillère à cantalou pis c'est qui Claude Cambel ! »

« Je sais tu bordel ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en silence. Bob se mit soudainement à courir comme un no where. Tout le monde la regarda de même : O.o Bobinette- Cherra revint dans la chambre avec un balais. Tout le monde la regardait de même : o.O Elle mit le balais à la place de l'épée de Will dans le Vortex de l'amitié et non de la mort.

« Bon voilà ! Voici c'qu'on va faire. Will et Jack vous retournez dans votre monde pis on va vous rejoindre quand on va avoir nos choses essentielles. Le vortex va rester ouvert grâce au magnifique balais que... Kathy a rongé... questions ? Actions ! »

* * *

Même si le chapite est court, il mérite des reviews :D 


	4. On apporte plein de trucs en voyage !

**Chapitre 4 : On apporte plein de trucs en voyage !  
**  
Will, Jack, Bôb et la bande de laids (l'équipage) étaient sur le pont à... rien foutre. Ça faisait une demi heure qu'ils attendaient Marie.

« Bin bordel ! C'est long! Moi ça m'a pris une demi heure rassemblé mes choses, mais elle, ça fait une heure là ! » s'énerva Sophie à cause de la lenteur de sa soeur.

« Peut-être que le vortex c'est refermé ? dit Will, ça expliquerait pourquoi Marie n'est toujours pas là. »

« Bin non ! Elle est quand même pas assez conne pour enlever le balais... caliss ! Est assez cruche pour avoir fait ça ! Mais j'veux pas rester ici toute seule avec... (_se tourne vers les pas beaux_) avec VOUS ! Bieurk ! Trop waaaaash ! »

Soudainement un sac sortit de no where... bin du vortex c'est juste qu'on ne le voit pas sur la Perle. Ensuite, arrivèrent pleins de patentes-trucs- choses. Puis, Marie arriva sur le joli navire à Jackounet, mais elle resta cachée derrière sa montagne de binouches... on ne voyait que sa tête.

« Bon enfin ! Ça fait 10 mille ans que j't'attends ! » s'écria Baube.

« Bin la 10 mille ans, calme toi ! Ça m'as pas pris tant de temps que ça ! » dit Morais.

« Bin ouais! Check j'suis juste un tas d'os qui s'est fait bouffé la chair par des petites fourmis! »

« Même pas vrai! » dit Morais.

« Même vrai! » réplica So.

« En tout cas! C'est normal que sa m'est pris du temps : check tout c'que j'devais apporter (pointe la BIIIIIIG montagne de bidules) Pis toi, sont où tes choses ? »

« Icitte. »

Bobinette montra 3 sacs à ses pieds.

« C'est quoi que t'as apporté ? » demanda Marou.

« Hum... des choses! C'est-à-dire, des trucs. »

« Ha, merci ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! » râla Marie-Christine Richard de la 508. (Bob : héhé !)

« Biiiiiiiiiin... J'ai apporté du linge, les 3b (bas, bobettes, brassières), ma brosse à cheveux, des brosses à dents, hum... du maquillage...

« Du maquillage ? Tss t'es conne ! insulta Marie

« No-non ! Pour ... le mariage de Will ! Faut ben qui se marie un jour ! » expliqua Soph.

« Oui, je me marie dans deux semaines ! » répondit Will

« My god! Se marier! Faut vraiment que tu l'aimes Volatile pour vouloir la marier! » s'exclama Marie.

« Ouais, mais tsé Jack lui y'en a ben du foutu maquillage pis ça te dérange pas! En tout cas ! Bon j'ai apporté... des crayons pis du paper »

« MOI AUSSI ! P-p-p-paper! Or plastic! Don't matter, she'll have it! _(Girls and Boys ... Good Charlotte: The Young And The Hopeless)_ » hurla Morais

« Okay j't'entends très bien ! PAS BESOIN DE GUEULER COMME UNE ... GUEULARDE ! Bon, j'continue... humm... des millions d'élastiques, ma radio avec des trillions de big piles ! »

« J'la cherchais la radio ! T'es conne de l'avoir pris, hen ! » chiala Morais

« J'te ferais remarquer que c'est **_MA_** radio ! Bon, ensuite j'ai apporté ma carte d'assurance maladie ! continua Bob full fièrement (Marie : Pourquoi ? Bob : c'est de même !) des Advils, des plasters, ma pâte à dents ! ah ouais j'allais oublier ça ! ah et j'ai apporté PISTACHE ! (le toutou/sac-à-dos de Baube) Devine ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! »

« Euhh... Une balle de ping-pong ! »

« OUIII ! Nahhhhhh ! J'ai apportéééééééééééééééééééééééééééé... (suspense) LE CODE DE LA VIE »

« AAAAAALÉLUIA ! dit une voix mystérieuse venant d'on ne sait trop où.

« Woh c'était quoi ce bruit ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ? demanda Marie, 2k ! C'est quoi c'te livre-là le « CODE DE LA VIE »... c'est qui le con qui avait pas de VIE pour inventer une code de la VIE? »

« Ben c'est un livre... avec de règle de la vie... genre comme ! (Marie comprend pas) BON ! Exemple »

Sophie ouvrit son livre et pigea une règle au hasard. Pendant ce temps, les pirates s'endormirent sur le pont... leur conversation était trop plate pour eux...

« Ah ! Bon, celle-là m'a été très utile : À l'achat de deux livres à la bibliothèque... » commença Baube

« C'est parce qu'à la biblio on loue des livres ! On les achète pas, espèce de poche ! » corrigea Morais

« Ta gueule ! C'est le CODE DE LA VIE qui le dit ! Bon alors, je reprends ! À l'achat de deux livres à la bibliothèque, vous en obtenez un troisième gratuit !

« Ça ressemble plus à une annonce pub plutôt qu'une règle ! »

« Oses-tu contredire le CODE DE LA VIE ? »

« Ben oui ! Pis en plus où tu l'as eu ? »

« À la biblio ! J'me suis acheté 2 livres pis j'ai eu le CODE DE LA VIE gratuitement. »

« o.O'' ANYWAYS !... Eye ! Tout le monde c'est endormis ! COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut par le jolie bruit que Marie a fait lorsqu'elle imitait le coq.

« Hey ! Y'a un poulet sur le navire ! » s'écria Gibbs.

« C't'un coq espèce d'inculte ! » corrigea Baube.

« Bon alors maintenant vous allez voir c'que J'AI apporté ! » dit Marie en levant les bras, toujours caché derrière sa pile de bebelles.

« Bin j'sais pas là... t'as tu apporté le frigo bordel ! »

« Bah j'y est pensé, mais j'me suis dit que peut-être quelqu'un à la maison en aurait besoin. »

« Eye wow ! T'as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour une fois ! »

« Bin la... non... c'est juste parce que j'arrivais pas à le transporté. Héhéhé. »

« Bon là caliss tu me gosse derrière tes machins ! Sors de derrière tes gugusses. » (eye on est précises nous autre... trucs, patantes, gugusses, bebelles...)

« Okay. »

Marie sortit à la vue de tout le monde, elle avait une... slush o.O dans la main et...

« REGARDEZ ! hurla-t-elle en pointant son chandail, REGARDEZ C'EST JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !

« Ha nooooon ! T'as pas amené ton t-shirt de Jack... » soupira Bob.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » :D

Marou accouru à côté du sexXxy Capitaine.

« Regarde Jackounet, c'est toi sur mon chandail ! »

Jack observa le _SUPER BEAU_ t-shirt de Morais.

« Comment t'as fait pour mettre mon visage là ? » demanda le pirate.

« J'sais pas... c'est pas moi qui l'a fait... j'aime ça le porté comme ça je t'ai tout près de mon coeur. »

Bob tira Marie par le bras et la ramena à côté du « Mont des Trucs à Morais ».

« Okay on s'en caliss de ton sibouère de chandail esti ! Pis comment ça t'as d'la slush ? J'en veux moi aussi TT.TT »

« Bin parce que j'ai été au dépanneur m'acheté 20 million de bonbons... fake j'me suis pris d'la slush en même temps. »

« Ha okay... et c'est quoi que t'as emmené d'autre? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais ça va faire du texte pour notre chapitre! »

« Alors j'ai mon étui à CD, mon CD player, ma brosse à dents, d'la pâte à dents, ma brosse à cheveux, des pyjamas, des vêtements, les 3b, du papier, des crayons, un matelas gonflable, une pompe pour gonflé le matelas... bon j'ai au moins un sac plein de pile, un autre plein de bonbons et... bah voyons j'me rappel pu c'que j'ai amené... tiens moi ça Jackounet. »

Marie donna sa slush au Capitaine et se mit à ouvrir ses sacs et à garocher tout c'qu'il y avait dedans un peu partout.

« Ha ! ici j'ai du Tide... pour le lavage... ha mais c'est vrai y'on pas de machine à laver...ici j'ai... hin ! Mon livre de bio de secondaire 3 ! Cossé ça fait icitte bordel ! (_lance le livre_) là j'ai... une corde à dansé !... Bin voyons ! j'ai pas mit ça dans mon sac ! »

Marie pitcha la corde rose et mauve au bout de ses bras.

« OH WASH! Thérèse Raquin ! » hurla Morais en sortant un livre de son sac. (c'est un livre TRÈS poche que j'devais lire pour l'école, secondaire 4... ne le lisez JAMAIS !)

Marie lança le livre et continua de garoché du linge et plein d'autres choses-binouches-trucs-gugusses-machins-bidules-affaires-bebelles-patentes, (Bordel qu'on est précise nous autre !!) jusqu'à ce que Baube l'arrête.

« Marie hum... on verra c'que t'as dans tes sacs... ailleurs... » dit Sophie.

« Pourquoi ? »

Bob pointa derrière elle. Le pont était couvert de choses no where et les petits pirates s'amusaient avec. Mais le problème c'était pas ça... nan... c'était plutôt le fais qu'ils jouaient avec les sous-vêtements de Marou... Les 2 sista se lancèrent sur la bande d'orthos qui ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Pendant que Bob cassait la yeule à Gibbs qui voulait pas lui donner la corde à danser parce qu'il se faisait bin du fun à sautillé comme un cave, Marie alla voir Jackounet qui buvait sa slush tout en admirant ses _SUPERS_ bobettes.

« Premièrement, bois pas MON liquide lave glace (la slush bleu bande de caves:D ma préférée :D), dit-elle en lui arrachant le verre des mains, deuxièmement redonne moi _MES_ sous-vêtements. »

La p'tite naine essaya de reprendre sa bobette mais Jack la mit hors d'atteinte de Marie... c'est-à-dire _VRAIMENT_ pas haut parce que Morais est full mini. (EYE TT.TT)

« Tu portes vraiment cette chose ? » demanda Jackychou.

« Bah ouais... c'est pas parce que y'a plein de motifs dessus que j'la porterais pas.

« J'pourrais te voir un jour avec ? » demanda-t-il d'une voit sensuelle (miam) et en levant un sourcil.

« NAN ! Redonnes la moi ! » dit Marie en sautillant pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

« Non, non, non, tu l'auras pas. » dit Jack en secouant la tête.

« S'TE PLAIT LÀ JACK! »

« Non, j'ai envie de la garder. »

« REDONNES-LA MOI ! »

« Non, ça serait bien de la coudre après le drapeau pirate... »

« Tu vas pas faire ça ! » s'écria Marie effrayée.

« Non Jack ! » dit Bob en frappant Jack comme le Capitaine Patenaude frappe Brad dans DUGPDCV. (si vous vivez pas au Québec vous pouvez pas comprendre, désolé :P)

Le sexXxy pirate tomba inconscient par terre et Bobette repris la bobette (huhu) de sa soeur. Marie regarda Jackychou-chiri-d'amour-de-son- coeur par terre.

« J'peux le déshabiller ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bob lui sacra une claque sur la yeule.

« Non mais t'es malade criss de cruche ! cria la p'tite Sophinette, ça vaut pas la peine, j't'le dis ! »

« Bin là ! Il peut pas en avoir une p'tite ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah... parce que ! »

« Quel argument ! Allé arrêtes de fantasmer sur Jack, pis aide-moi à rangé TES bebelles ! On va les foutre dans la cabine de Jack. »

Les deux soeurs mirent leur sacs dans la cabine du Capitaine, alors que Jack était toujours inconscient à cause du « Non Jack ! » de tantôt et les matelots bah... ils se fouillaient dans le nez ! MIAM !

* * *

ON VEUT DES REVIEWS, PLEIN DE REVIEWS!!! ON VOUS AIME :D 


	5. Une soirée très bizarre

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée très bizarre  
**  
Bon, Bob et Morais avaient fini d'entreposer toutes leurs bebelles et Marie gonflait maintenant le matelas qu'elle avait apporté.

« Ah t'es intelligente, t'as apporté le matelas ! j'vais dormir où moi ! Avec les pirates ? » demanda Bob avec une face dégoûtée.

« Moi ça me dérangerais pas... » dit Marie avec un sourire en coin.

« BIEUUUURK ! Tu me dégouttes ! »

« De pluie ! dé-gouttes de pluie ! hahahahahahahaha ! J'suis comique, j'fais d'l'humour ! Bon, okay, non j'ai apporté le matelas pour toi ! Moi j'dors avec Jackounet ! »

« Ah, j'cé pô pou'quoué mais ç'm'étonne po ! »

« Pou'quoué tu pa'les full Québékwé ? »

« Ché tu moé ? Ah pouvons-nous parler Français ? demanda Bob avec un accent Français. » (prenez le pas mal... mais on fait souvent ça, parler à la française ! C'est pas méchant, j'vous jure !... on a juste pas de vie 8-))

« Bien le sûr ! OH ! Regardez un avion ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ! Nous le sommes dans un navire et de plus, nous le sommes dans Pirates de les Caraïbes ! (Marie : Pourquoi on mets pleins de_ le _! Bob : Je ne LE sais pas...on a pas rapport...) »

« Bon la j'vais parler comme j'veux la sibouère ! » s'énerva Sophy.

« Okay... bon allez ! on va jouer dehors ! » (Sans commentaires...)

Les deux grosses salopes (oui, c'est bien nous) qui parlaient super pas bien sortirent dehors et le soleil se couchait parce qu'il avait passé une longue journée de travail acharné ! héhéhé

« Onh ! C'est trop couleuré ! » dit Sophinette.

Marie prit une grosse inspiration et Bob se demanda pourquoi Marie prenait une grosse bouffée d'air. Elle eut bientôt sa réponse lorsque...

« _F-f-f-falling, Down with the sun, I can't give it up, The night is calling me like a drum, I keep on f-f-f-falling » (F-f-f-faling – The Rasmus: Dead Letters)_ »

Eh oui, elle se mit à chanter ! Ahh merrrrde !

« Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! » hurla Bob aux pirates

« Oh t'es pas fiiinnnne ! » chiala Marie. :(

Morais se remit à chanter et So la regarda ébahie.

« Quoi ? Okay là j'arrête de chanter la... quoi ! MAIS POURQUOI TU ME REGARDE AVEC UNE FACE DE MERLAN FRI ? »

« Parce que t'as chanté super bien... » répondit Bobinette.

« Okay la ! Arrête de m'niaiser la ! J'chante même pas bien ! »

« J'te jure tu chantais... bien ! »

« Ben merde ! Tu m'niaises ! J'vais chanter d'l'opéra pour voir »

Marou se mit à chanter de l'opéra ... super bien.

« Hein, c'est donc ben weird ! Ahhh ! C'est comme la dernière fois qu'on est v'nu dans PotC ! On pouvait pas mourir, pis p't-être que maintenant on peut bien chanter ! »

« C'est ben laid ! Ça sert à quoi de bien chanter quand on est sur un bateau de pirate ! Si on s'fait attaquer on va pas s'mettre à chanter ! »

« Oh... ben p't-être qu'on peut ne pas mourir en plus de bien chanter ! Ah, j'vais faire un test ! »

Marie se pitcha sur un pirate qui passait par là et lui prit son couteau. Elle le mit dans sa paume de main et...

« Eh ! Mais fait pas ça, trésor ! » dit Jack paniqué.

« Ben quoi ? Ça va pas m'faire mal ! Tu te souviens on peut pas mourir ! »

« On _POUVAIT_ pas mourir... peut-être que maintenant on peut... » dit So.

« Bah j'VAIS courir le risque ! » :D

« Asti qu'est conne. » soupira Bob.

Marie nettoya la lame pendant que Jack et Bobinette parlaient ensemble.

« Elle va pas vraiment faire ça ? » demanda le sexXxy Cap'n.

« Bah... ça m'étonnerais pas d'elle ! Un jour elle voulait savoir si ça faisait mal se brocher (tsé avec une brocheuse !) le pouce... elle l'a fait ! (Marie : J'confirme ça fait très mal !) Criss de co... »

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla Marie tellement fort que c'est sûr que le p'tit vendeur de baguette de Taïwan l'a entendu hurler, MOMAN ! ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Marou se mit à courir comme une imbécile et Will arriva, alarmé, sur le pont avec son pantalon détaché...

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi elle crie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh boy ! Y'est temps qu'il r'trouve Elizabeth, lui ! » dit Bob en le voyant.

Tout le monde le regarda full croche o.O sauf pour Morais qui continuait à tourner en rond et à crier comme une perdue. Will, pour sa part, avait l'air pas mal gêné.

« Hum... c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » dit-il rapidement.

« Si tu penses qu'on pense que tu te masturbais... t'as bin raison ! » s'écrit Bob.

« Tu pourrais au moins attacher ton pantalon, mon gars. » dit Jack avec une grimace.

« Non mais vous allez arrêter avec les bordel de fuck de pants à Will ! » cria Marou, moi j'suis en train de mourir !

« Bin non ! C'est pas parce que t'es en train de perdre tout ton sang que tu vas nécessairement mourir !... bon peut-être mais c'est pas grave ! »

Marie s'écroula par terre.

« Je sens... le froid... » dit-elle.

« Ta yeule. » dit Bob

« Je sens ma vie qui m'abandonne... tout est noir... » dit Morais sur un ton full dramatique.

« Ouvre tes yeux modite épaisse ! »

« _Tell all my friends I'm dead, chanta Marie, I'm leaving you, this time its for good, tell all my friends that I'm dead , it won't be long before you forget my name... » __(Forget My Name ... New Found Glory : Sticks And Stones)_ »

Pendant que Marie chantait sa p'tite toune, Jackounet et Will, qui avait, au plus grand plaisir de tous, attaché son pantalon, transportèrent la folle dans la cabine du Capitaine. Bob les suivit parce que... c'était poche sur le pont.

« Jack ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'vas mourir ? » demanda l'osti de cruche qui avait eu la brillante idée de se couper la main.

« Mais non ! C'est juste une petite coupure. » répondit-t-il.

« Mais j'vas peut-être mourir même à ça ! Si j'meurs y faut que tu saches que... je t'aime beaucoup Jackounet ! »

So leva les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement. » soupira-t-elle

« Pis Will... je t'aime même si tu te ma... » commença Marie.

« Hey ! C'est pas ce que je faisais! » coupa le petit forgeron.

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais d'abbord ? demanda Baube en levant un sourcil, t'étais au toilette ? EYE ! Au fait c'est où qu'on pisse su'l'navire ? »

« Penses-tu que c'est le moment d'parler de ça ! chiala Marie, j'suis en train de mourir pis tout c'que tu penses c'est où sont les bécosses ! »

« Bin là ! C'est une question existentielle ! »

« Je meurs... c'est finiiiiiii!... »

« Voilà! » dit Jack.

« Voilà quoi ? » demanda Marie qui arrêta de dramatiser.

« J'ai finit de panser ta blessure. » répondit le sexXxy guy.

Morais regarda sa main gauche sur laquelle était enroulé un bandage.

« J'suis vivante ? » demanda Morais.

« T'as jamais vraiment été en danger de mort. » dit Jack.

« J'suis vivante ! T'es mon sauveur Jackounet ! » dit Marie en sautant dans les bras du Cap'n.

« Ouais... bon si tu veux » répondit le pirate en tapotant le dos de Morais.

_Plus tard_

Les deux folles sortirent de la chambre à Jackychou en pyjama : Marie avec des beau pants carotté noir et rouge avec une camisole noire et pour Bob un chandail Provigo et des shorts. Morais avait sa brosse à dents dans bouche et Bob avait son Pistache dans les bras. Tous les pirates les regardèrent comme ça : o.O

« Quoi ? » demandèrent les sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec sa sur le dos ? » demanda Jack toujours en les regardant comme ça O.o (Marie : c'est même pas le même bonhomme que tantôt ! Il était comme ça o.O et là il est comme ça O.o ! Bob : Ta yeuule ! _:frappe Morais qui tombe par terre:_ WOUUUUPPPPPPSSS _:full pas sincère:)_

Marie retira sa brosse à dents de sa yeule, cracha dans l'eau ou plutôt sur un poisson qui barbotait et bubullait (faire des bulles :D) par là.

« Ah vous allez pas recommencer avec notre _BEAU_ linge ! làlà ! j'ai le goût de venir toute nue sur le pont pis comme ça vous pourrez pu porter de commentaires sur mes vêtements ! GRE! »

« C'est intéressant... » dit Jack.

« **_NON_** ! » hurla Morais.

« RAH LALA ! hurla Bobinette-cherâ-avec-new-hair-qui-sont-pu-très-new-vu- que-ca-fait-deux-semaines-et-demi-qu'il-ont-été-couper-par-une-tite-madame- dont-le-salon-de-coiffure-est-dans-son-sous-sol ! (Essayer de dire ça en un souffle... c'est une expérience très enrichissante qui permet de voir si le teint mauve vous va bien )

« Bon j'vais l'enlever mon pyj! » dit Marie.

« Stop ! Ou encore ! chanta So, j'ai 20 ans qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est- ce que je fais ? Stop, stop ou ? ENCORE? NOOOONN! MARIE ENLEVE PAS TON LINGE! »

« Ouhhh ! » firent tous les pirates intéressés by the show de Maria-Christina Aguilera (o.O !)

« Non mais vous êtes malades ! tss hen hen ! bande de obsédés ! » beugla Marie.

« On dit ''d'obsédés'', Morais... corrigea Bob avec une main sur la hanche et l'index de l'autre main dans les airs. » (Bob : j'fais très maîtresse D'ÉCOLE !)

« Toé, ta yeule ! dit Marou en pointant sa brosse à dents sur sa soeur laide... vous êtes juste des vieux monsieurs vicieux! Même pas beaux en plus... sauf pour Jack ! Je t'aime D'Zack ! »

« Si tu veux! » répondit JACK SEXXXY GUY qui s'en foutait carrément.

« OH MY GOD ! hurla Bob avec une voix full aiguë comme APRIL dans Viva La Bam, (c'est nul cette émission)... Bon... qu'est-ce qu'on fou ? »

« Moi j'dis qu'on va tous dans la cale pis qu'on fait la fiesta ! ARIIIIIIBA ! cria Marie, pis on se saoul tous la gueule ! WAAA ! »

« Ta yeule ! » dit Bob en sacrant une taloche derrière la tête de sa soeur.

« Eye ! Tu veut d'battre avec moi! » dit Marie en prenant sa brosse à dent comme épée

« OUAIS ! » répliqua So en montrant les poings.

« Bin moi j'veux pas ! J'vas encore me faire bobo, dit-elle avec une baboune, bon allez, on va faire le party everybody ! »

_Encore plus tard que le plus tard de tantôt, dans la cale où c'était suppose être la fiesta...  
_  
En fait, c'était pas une fiesta... c'était vedge... T'avait les pirates qui buvaient pis qui se racontaient des histoires. T'avait le parrot de Coton qui criait à tout bout de champ : « HISSEZ LES VOILES ! » full no where. T'avait Will qui se faisait discret pour pas qu'on parle de lui et de sa petite aventure. T'avais Bob qui essayait d'apprendre à des pirates, dont Gibbs et Jack, à jouer au « Trou d'cul » pis t'avait Marie assise sur Jackounet qui faisait rien a part jouer dans les cheveux du sexXxy pirate. TOUT À COUP, quelqu'un descendit dans la cale... Ana Maria ! Me semble qu'on l'a jamais vu elle !

« Hin ? dit Bob, mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fou là ! On t'as comme... pas vu depuis une éternité... »

« Ouais, dit-elle, la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu on s'était même pas parlé o.O et là j'étais en convalescence ! »

« Ha... ok ! Bin tire toi une bûche ! Check Marie ! cria Bob en pointa la pirate, c'est Ana ! »

« Hin de quoi ? dit Marie en arrêtant la contemplation des cheveux de Jackychou, où ça ? ha ! Enchantée charmante damoiselle ! »

Bob soupira.

« Scuz la, dit So à Ana, elle est un petit peu folle sur les bords... »

« Ha, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle, j'suis habitué aux imbéciles, Jack par exemple ! »

Morais se pitcha, en montrant les dents, sur la table, juste devant la grosse vache qui venait de dire ça.

« Toé la pas belle ! Dis rien de mon Jackounet ou j't'arrache les yeux pis j'te les fais bouffer ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Doux Marie, doux, doux, dit So en flattant la caboche de sa soeur, assis la belle Marie, assis. »

Morais se rassis sur son joli cap'n et regarda sa montre qui, bizarrement, avait la bonne heure.

« Eye c'est laite ! dit la folle, y'est 23h59 pis c'est full nul comme fiesta, quoi que j'sais pas ça ressemble à quoi une vrai fête puisque j'ai jamais été à des party... »

« MAIS! Eye ! On est bientôt demain ! » s'exclama Bob.

BI-BIP ! (bruit de montre qui sonne)

« On est demain ! » s'écrièrent les deux folles

Tout le monde les regarda (et oui ! Vous savez comment ils les ont regardés !) comme ça : o.O

« En fait on n'est pas demain, on est aujourd'hui, expliqua Marie, mais hier on disait qu'aujourd'hui c'était demain ! Hier on pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui on était demain, parce qu'on n'était pas aujourd'hui ! Mais là, maintenant, si on dit qu'on est demain, on sera pas aujourd'hui, on va être demain, mais on est pas demain ! »

« En gros, résuma Bob, on est le passé de demain et le futur d'hier ! »

« Hein ? » dirent tous les pirates en même temps.

« ON EST AUJOURD'HUI BORDEL ! » crièrent les 2 fuckés.

« Mais ça on le savait déjà ! » dit Jack.

« Anyways ! Faut allé dodoer là ! » dit So.

« Mais non... on peut se coucher quand on veut ! » s'écria Marie en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Non, non, non ! Dans le CODE DE LA VIE, c'est écrit que... »

Bobinette-Cherrâ sortit son livre de son toutou Pistache et l'ouvrit à une page avant de la lire.

« Toute personne logeant sur un navire pirate devra se coucher, AU MAXIMUM, à 00h13 ! Alors tout le monde au dodo ! »

« Écoute, trésor, dit Jack, c'est moi le Capitaine, alors j'écouterai pas c'qu'un stupide livre me dit ! »

« EYE LE CON ! Si tu fais pas c'qu'y est écrit dedans, tu vas mourir ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est le CODE DE LA VIE ! La VIEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Pas la mort ! Alors tu farme ta boite pis tu fais c'que le gentil livre dit ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » dit Jack qui avait peur de la folle.

« Haaaa, soupira Gibbs, les femmes ! »

Bob, Ana et M... euh non pas Marie... elle dormait sur l'épaule de Jack ... Alors Bob et Ana fusillèrent Gibbs du regard et des lasers sortirent de leur yeux ! WAAAAAAAAA ! Et elles tuèrent le vieux pirate... ZUT ! Ben non! c'est pas vrai ! On fait pas de la science fiction... bon alors elle regardèrent bin croche Gibbzounet.

« Eye, dit So en se tournant vers la métisse, c'est où que tu dors ! Pas avec les bieurk de pirates pervers j'espère ! »

« Non, non, non ! J'ai une petite cabine dans la à moi toute seule. »

« HA ! J'peux v'nir dormir dans ta cabine ! On va s'faire une p'tite soirée de filles ! On va s'faire des beaux masques en concombres, pis on s'mettre du vernis rose flash sur les doigts, pis on va parler contre les gars ! Ça va être l'fun ! dit-elle avec une voix trop aiguë, bin voyons ! Qu'est-ce que j'raconte ! »

« C'est beau, tu peux dormir dans ma cabine. » dit-elle en riant.

« Parfait ! J'avais pas envie de dormir dans la même pièce que Jack ! Sti de pervers j'ai peur de c'qui pourrait m'faire ! Bon allez, j'vais chercher mon matelas ! » dit-elle en se levant.

Bob passa à côté de Jack et Marou et donna une pichenotte dans le front de sa soeur.

« Debout ! s'écria-t-elle, faut s'coucher... » (y'a d'quoi qui marche pas dans la phrase !)

« Mais là ! J'suis bin moi, marmonna-t-elle, transporte moi Jack. »

Le sexXxy pirate se leva et transporta le sac de patate (Marie) dans sa chambre suivit de Sophinette. Marie était couchée dans le lit et Bob transportait ses affaires pour la nuit jusque dans la chambre à Ana Maria, Jack l'observait avec une face de morue. Bob sortit de la chambre quelques instants (avant 00h13) avec son oreiller, toutes ses autres choses étaient en bas.

« Bonne nuit. » dit Jack avec un espèce de smile de fou pervers.

Bob revient vers lui et le tira par l'oreille hors de la cabine.

« Aye ! Non mais tu veux m'arracher l'oreille ? » chiala-t-il.

« Fais attention à c'que tu fais, Sparrow ! J'te watch ! Tu touches pas à Marie, SAVVY ? »

« Écoute, Sophie, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ta soeur, mais j'crois qu'elle est assez vieille pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. »

« Non justement ! Marie est trop naïve pis est super conne en plus de ça ! (c'est gentil !) Pis j'sais que tu l'aimes pas ! Mais elle oui, ça fait que j'ai pas envie d'la voir pleurer. J'haïs ça la voir pleurer, alors tu lui fais verser une seule larme pis j'te coupe en morceau pour te donner à manger au parrot de Cotton ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que... »

« TA YEULE ! » coupa Bob.

« Mais... tu pourrais lâcher mon oreille ? »

« Ha oui désolé. » dit So en lâchant l'oreille du pirate.

« J'ai pas l'intention de faire pleurer Marie, alors t'as pas à paniquer pour ça. »

« Ouin... mettons que j'te crois... bon aller bonne nuit... sans sport ! Compris ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » répondit simplement Jack en retournant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Long chapitre égal reviews :D 


	6. Le pari

**Chapitre 6 : Le pari**

« Debout ! Debout ! » cria Jack en secouant Marie.

Morais se cacha sous les draps.

« C'est encore la nuit ! Laisse-moi dormir bordel ! »

« Mais non ! Faut se lever ! C'est le matin ! On a du travail sur le pont ! On va arriver à l'île de la Tortue aujourd'hui ! »

« Le matin ? Non ! répondit-elle en regardant sa montre, 5 heures du matin c'est pas le matin ! Alors laisses-moi dormir ! »

Jack tira les couvertures et enleva les oreillers du lit.

« NOOOOOOOOON ! Pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

« Tu vas te lever, maintenant? » demanda le sexXxy pirate.

« Nan... j'vas rester couché en p'tite boule sur le lit à sucer mon pouce. »

« Lèves toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'me lève bordel ! L'osti d'navire va avancer même si j'suis pas d'boute ! »

« C'est vrai... mais t'es membre de l'équipage alors tu dois travailler comme les autres ! »

« Mais laaaaaaaa... j'suis membre de ton équipage ? »

« Ben ouais ! Comme Sophie. »

« Tu peux l'appeler Bob... bon j'me lève... attend juste que j'me prépare... »

Morais soupira avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de linge à porter.

« L'Île de la Tortue... pfff! » dit Marie en fouillant dans ses sacs.

« Quoi ? Y'a un problème avec cet endroit ? » demanda Jack.

« Un endroit plein de grosses salopes qui vont te tourner autour et gna gna gna. Elles vont te faire les beaux yeux. Tout pour baiser avec toi. »

« Hum... tu serais pas jalouse par hasard ? » demanda Jack en levant un sourcil.

« Moi ? Jalouse ? Possessive, un peu ! Jalouse, non ! Quoi que... c'est pas mal pareil... la jalousie ça peut être d'l'amour possessif... anyways, j'étrangle la première qui te touche. »

Morais continua de chercher dans ses sacs du linge... trouvant ça long attendre, Jack se décida à aller attendre Morais dehors et 10 minutes plus tard...

« OH MON DIEU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH ! » hurla tellement fort Marie que, cette fois, c'est sûr que la femme du p'tit vendeur de baguette de Taïwan l'a entendu hurler.

Jack et Bob, qui était levé depuis longtemps, accoururent dans la cabine suivit de tout l'équipage. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent Marie debout sur une chaise, traumatisée.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore icitte ? » demanda So.

« Ça ! » cria Marie en pointant par terre.

« Oui le plancher est très laid, c'est vrai, avoua Bob, mais c'est pas une raison pour beugler comme une perdue. »

« NOOON ! C'est pas le plancher ! C'est... l'araignée... l ! »

Sophie s'approcha et vit une charmante araignée trotter sur le plancher.

« Ho ! Mais j'la reconnais ! C'est... c'est... voyons j'ai oublié son nom... Marie c'est quoi le nom de l'araignée qu'on avait trouvé la dernière fois qu'on est v'nu sur la Perle ? Tsé avec Barbichou ! » (Marie : bah ouais ! Dans Deux Folles en Cavale, Chapitre 6 vers la fin ! Remember ? Bob : ah c'est fou ! les deux apparitions de Chose, vu que je me souviens pu de son nom, était dans le chapitre 6 ! c'est fou c'que le hasard peut faire ! Marie : M'ouin... c'est ça Bob)

« Hum... j'crois que c'était Dégueulasserie-de-la-Nature-qui-va-Dévorer-tes-Entrailles-si-tu-la-Touches ! »

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! C'était... LINDA ! » s'écria Bobinette, triomphante.

La beubite poilue s'approcha de Marie qui se mit à hurler et... croyez le ou non, elle se mit à chanter !

« _Des araignées foncent sur moi il y en a des milliers ! Elles me regardent comme si elles voulaient me bouffées ! Allez-vous en foutez l'camps loin d'ici ! » (Jardinfernal -- Capitaine Révolte : Danse sociale_) chanta ou plutôt hurla Marie en se cachant derrière un pirate no where la la la.

« Euh... y'a juste _UNE_ araignée, pis c'est Linda ! Elle te fera pas d'mal, dit Sophie en attrapant la bibitte, oooh ! Elle a grossit ! »

« C'est normal... » commença Gibbs.

« OUIN ! coupa Marie toujours caché derrière son pirate pas joli, c'est normal qu'elle soit aussi grosse ! Manger des cerveaux humains ça fait engraisser ! »

« Elle a mangé le cerveau de personne, dit le vieux pirate, c'est moi qui l'ai nourrit. »

« Nourrit... au sein! O.O » s'exclama Morais, traumatisé.

« OOOH ! Merci Gibbzounet ! » dit la grosse laide qui trouvait ça l'fun une araignée (Bob : VA CHIER CRISS DE CONNE :_frappe Marie:)_ en enlaçant Gibbs qui savait pas trop quoi faire.

« Bon ! dit Jack qui commençait à trouver sa poche de regarder une araignée, sur le pont bande de pouilleux, y'a rien à voir ici ! Au travail, sinon on n'atteindra pas l'Île de la Tortue aujourd'hui ! »

Tous les matelots se dispersèrent **_RAPIDEMENT_** sur leur pont pour effectuer leurs tâches, de peur de ne pas arriver aujourd'hui à l'Île de la Tortue

« Vous deux aussi. » dit Jack aux deux soeurs qui restaient plantées là.

Ils allèrent tout les 3 sur le pont, Bob avait mis sa p'tite Linda sur sa caboche...

« Wow... le soleil se lève... » dit So qui trouvait le ciel super zoli tout couleuré comme la veille.

«_ Here comes the sun, ti du du di... here comes the..._ »_ (Here comes the sun -- The Beatles: Abbey Road) _

« Bonjour ! » dit Will derrière eux.

« Salut! » répondirent les 3 en même temps

« Bien dor... »

Will s'arrêta et entra dans une espèce de transe ou on sait pas trop quoi. Il regardait l'horizon, les 2 yeux dans la graisse de bines.

« Un soleil rouge se lève... beaucoup de sang a coulé cette nuit... » dit-il soudainement avec un air Legolassique.

Will secoua sa tête, retrouvant ses esprits.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ! »

« J'en sais rien, mon gars... peu importe, au travail ! » dit Jack.

Le Cap'n se tourna vers les 2 folles.

« Très bien... qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien faire... » se demanda Jack en jouant avec sa barbichette.

« Moi j'veux aller en haut du mât ! » s'écria Marie en pointant le ciel. :D

« Tu veux être à la vigie ? demanda Jack, j'crois pas que tu sois capable de monter en haut, tu pourrais tomber... »

« J'suis super bonne pour grimper dans les arbres tu sauras ! »

« Ouin pis ? C'est quoi l'rapport 'sti d'conne ? » demanda So.

« Bin le mât y'est fait en quoi ? En bois ! Pis le bois vient d'où ? Des arbres ! C'est qui la conne maintenant ? »

« Toujours toi... »

« Mais non ! Moi j'te dis qu'suis capable de monter en haut ! »

« On gage ! »

« Ouin ! J'te parie n'importe quoi que j'suis capable de monter au bout du mât ! »

« Un pari ! » s'écria un pirate TRÈS, mais alors là, TRÈS no where qui écoutait la conversation. (maudit impoli !)

Tout le monde ayant entendu le twit hurler qu'il y avait ''un pari'', arrêtèrent de travailler pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

« D'accord... » dit Marie. (o.O)

« Bon alors voici le parie, dit Bob, j'te donne 30 minutes, pis même là j'suis généreuse d'te donner autant de temps, alors j'te donne 30 minutes pour monter au bout du mât. Mais, MAIS ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser un moyen vivant pour y arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _vivant_ ? » demanda Marou.

« Bon... 1er t'as pas l'droit de demander à quelqu'un comment monter en haut. » commença Boninette.

« Merde! » murmura Marie.

« T'as pas l'droit de demander à quelqu'un de te construire de quoi pour arriver en haut. »

« Fuck! »

« T'as pas l'droit d'faire une pyramide de matelots pis grimpé au top pour arriver en haut. »

« Bordel! »

« Bon... j'crois que c'est tout... ha ouais ! c'qui arrive si tu perds... t'as pu le droit de toucher à Jack et vice versa. »

« Pu jamais ! » gueula Morais.

« Ouin ! »

« Bah l ! Tu veux m'tuer ou quoi ? »

« Bah... non mais... t'as peur de perdre ? »

« NON ! Mais jamais... pu jamais... c'est TROP ! »

« Ouin, c'est vrai... Bon alors pendant une semaine. » dit So.

« 1 jour ! »

« 4 ! »

« 3 ! »

« Okay. »

« Mais si je gagne, dit Marie, j'ai le droit de faire ce que j'veux avec Jack pendant 3 jours ! »

« Pfff, j'te donne 2 heures ! »

« Bin l ! 2 jours au moins. »

« 12 heures ! »

« 24 heures ! »

« Okay, mettons la. »

« Et pendant ces 24 heures, toi t'auras pas l'droit d'm'empêcher de faire c'qui me tente, savvy ? »

« Ouais. Bon alors c'est commencer... TOP CRONO ! dit Bob en partant le crono de sa montre, ha oui ! et vous... les pas beaux... vous êtes les témoins, si quelqu'un voit Marie qui triche vous m'le dites. Pis si quelqu'un l'aide à monter en haut j'lui arrache les couilles ! »

Tous les pirates reculèrent un peu de So, effrayés parce qu'ils savaient que Bob le ferais pour VRAIII !

« Bon maintenant retournez au travail ! » cria Jackounet un peu fru.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde courut à leurs besognes. Marie regardait le mât en tournant autour.

« Au fait Jack, dit So en se tournant vers le sexXxy pirate, c'est comment qu'on monte en haut ? »

« Par là, dit-il en pointant une échelle de corde, c'est simple arriver en haut, mais faut être habile, sinon on tombe... d'après toi, Marie va gagner ou perdre le pari ? »

« Bah... si elle voit l'échelle oui... »

Jack sourit : Morais allait gagner, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire... hé hé hé.

« J'sais c'que ce p'tit sourire là veut dire ! J'sais c'qui trotte dans ta p'tite tête de pervers de merde d'criss de géribouère! Ça t'ferais bin plaisir que Marie gagne ? Plaisir dans tout les sens du terme, évidemment. »

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Alors ? Alors, elle a droit de faire c'qu'elle veut avec toi, donc qu'elle te déshabille ou what ever, m'en caliss, MAIS toi t'as l'droit de _RIEN_ faire ! Pas l'droit de faire des trucs... enfin... tu vois de quoi j'parle ! Pis j'tavertis : j'te watch ! » dit Bob en le foudroyant du regard.

« J'ai trouvé! » s'écria Marou.

« J'crois qu'elle a trouvé l'échelle. » dit Jack toujours en souriant.

« J'en serais pas aussi sur si j'étais toi... » répliqua So.

« J'ai trouvé, répéta Marie en accourant à côté de sa soeur, j'ai _LE_ moyen pour aller au bout du mât ! C'est... »

« Non, Marie, coupa Bob, t'as pas l'droit de demander au parrot de Coton de te transporter jusqu'en haut, c't'un moyen vivant ! »

« Tabarnak ! »

« Pis de toute façon t'es trop lourde, le parrot aurait jamais pu voler avec toi ! »

« Maudine... » dit la folle en retournant à côté du mât.

« C'est pas sérieux ! s'exclama Jack, elle a pas vraiment penser que le perroquet... ? »

« Ouais... » soupira Bobinette.

« Comment t'as fait pour savoir ? »

« Ça s'lisait dans ses yeux... elle avait une image de Parrot avec elle accrocher après ces pattes ! »

« Elle devait avoir des gros yeux. » dit un pirate qui passait par là en trottinette avec un blé d'inde dans la bouche.

« Mais... mais ! Elle peut pas avoir sérieusement pensé à ça ! C'est trop... trop... »

« Cave ? stupide ? fif ? laite ? pas rap ? no where ? débile ? con ? imbécile ? ou tout ça en même temps ? »

« Hum... tout ça n même temps... Comment ? Comment elle a pu penser à ça ? »

« Bah... tu s'rais surpris de voir c'qui s'passe dans la tête à Marie... »

_30 minutes plus tard, pas une de plus_

Morais était assise, accoté au mât, Bob, Jack et Will étaient autour d'elle.

« Bon, Marie j'crois que t'as perdu ton pari. » dit Bob.

« Nop ! J'ai réussi ! »

« Euh... non, comme vraiment pas ! »

« OUIIII ! Check bin, on avait dit que je devais aller au bout du mât, mais on avait pas précisé quel bout ! Et là en ce moment j'suis à un des bouts ! Pas folle la fille ! »

« Hum... Marie on avait dit, et je cite : j'te donne 30 minutes pour **MONTER** au bout du mât. Donc il fallait que tu **MONTES** ! Donc fallait que t'aille en haut ! Cruche ! »

« Ho noooooooon. » chiala Marie.

« Me semble que c'était évident ! » RÂLA Bob

« Évi-Dents c'est d'la colle à dentier ! D'la colle à dentier ! » chanta Marie.

« Ta yeule... »

« Mais la Bob ! Laisse-moi une autre chance s'il te plait ! »

« NON ! T'as perdu ! Pas le droit que toi et Jack se touchent pour 3 jours, 72 heures pas moins ! À partir de... MAINTENANT ! » dit So en poussant Jack loin de Morais.

« NOOOOOON ! Pas maintenant ! Plizzzzzzz pas maintenant ! Parce que... parce que... on va à l'île de la Tortue! »

« Ouin pis ? J'vois pas le lien... »

« Bah... l'île de la Tortue c'est... tsé genre, non mais c'est full style genre... »

« Ha okay ...? » dit So qui voyait vraiment pas de quoi sa soeur parlait.

Marou s'approcha de sa soeur pour pas que Willychou et Jackounet entendent ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Parce que tsé à l'île de la Tortue la la la bin... y'a plein de bitch... »commença Morais.

« Ouin pis ? »

« Bin j'veux pas qu'elles touchent à Jack... »

« Ouin pis ? »

« Bah il va falloir que j'reste collé à lui, tsé pour genre montré aux prostitués que Jack est pris. »

« Ouin pis ? »

« Bah c'est ça ! Si j'peux pas lui toucher, bin elles vont croire que j'suis quelqu'un no where pis que Jackynounet est libre donc elles vont v'nir le voir et... »

« Okay, j'comprends, coupa Soph, alors t'auras pas l'droit de toucher à Jack quand on va partir de l'île de la Tortue pour aller à Port Royal... EYE JACK ! Ça prend combien de temps s'rendre à Port Royal à partir de l'île de la Tortue ? »

« 1 jour, environ... » répondit the sexXxiest pirate on da planet.

« Bon... on va dire 3 jours! » dit So.

« Mais j'viens de dire que ça prenait 1 jour, pas 3 ! » s'écria Jack.

« Ouais mais check, expliqua Bob, nous on a besoin de 3 jours ! Alors de l'île de la Tortue à Port Royal, ça va prendre 3 jours ! »

« Mais, il faut que j'sois au plus vite au près d'Elizabeth moi ! » chigna Will.

« M'en caliss ! Icitte _ON_ est les auteurs ! Alors si on dit que ça prend 3 jours, ça va prendre 3 jours, criss !

« D'accord, d'accord. » dirent Will et Jack.

« Bon alors... c'est beau Marie, tu peux toucher à Jack là... mais après l'île de la Tortue par exemple... »

« MERCI BOOOOOOB ! coupa Morais en sautant dans les bras de sa petite soeur, WAAAAA JACKOUNET ! »

Marou fit un gros câlin, gros comme l'univers à son p'tit Jacky-chou-chiri-d'amour-de-son-coeur.

« Marie est pas supposé de pas toucher Jack ? » demanda Will à Sophinette.

« Ouais... mais on a reporté les 3 jours après notre séjour à l'île de la Tortue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'sais que ça rendrait Marie triste de voir une autre fille avec Jack... surtout s'ils couchent ensemble... »

« Hein ? Je comprends pas. »

« Laisse faire... sti cave» soupira Bob.

« _Comme il est chou quand il est stupide_ ! » pensa la sœur de la fille qui aime full Jack. (Bob pour les filles qui m'connaissent pas )

* * *

EH BIEN, C'EST TOUT... REVIEWSSSS 


	7. Tortuga, nous voilà!

**Chapitre 7 : Tortuga, nous voilà !  
**  
La Perle Noire était arrivée au port de Tortuga et les membres d'équipage descendaient du navire. Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient plus attendre pour aller se saouler la gueule et baiser avec des prostitués pas belles esti. (tssss bande de cons !) Jack avait l'intention de faire de même ! (comment ça :'()

Bon, tout le monde alla dans le même bar, c'est-à-dire, où qui a le plus de grosses salopes, connes, bitch, laides, vaches, putes et surtout voleuses de beau mec (Jack).

Tandis que Morais, Jack, Will, Bob et une coupe de chiens (ne demandez pas d'où viennent les chiens !) se promenaient dans la rue où ils rencontrèrent une bitch finie.

« Oh-oh ! j'crois que ça va barder ! » dit Jack.

« Qui qui qui qui qui qui qui qui va bombarder qui ? » demanda Marou d'vélo.

« Pas bombarder, BARDER ! grosse cruche! » expliqua Bobinette-Cherra dans les fesses.

« AHHHHHH ! C'est quoi la différence? »

« LAISSE FAIRE ESPÈCE DE SOTTE ! T'es trop pas belle. »

Pendant que eux faisaient ça, elle arriva là et le frappa (Morais : Hein ? Bob : Pendant que Morais et Bob parlaient vocabulaire, une pute arriva près de Jack et le slappa. Marie : aah !)

Marie se rendit compte que Jack venait de recevoir une claque sur la gueule et vira complètement dingue.

« Hey esti de côliss de tabarnak de géribouère de fuckin' shit of hell ! » gueula Marie

« Hey ! C'est moi qui dit ça ! » râla Sophie

« C'est quoi ton problème la pas cool ? Hein ? Tu veux que j'te frappe moi ? HEIN HEIN HEIN ? Tu veux que j'te casse une dent ? »

« Ou 18 c'est comme tu veux » dit Bob en arrière de Morais.

La pute se mit à rire vraiment mal dans le genre d'un cochon qui avait une grippe espagnole avec un tube de dentifrice pogné dans l'nez. (Vous voyez le genre de rire que ça donne !)

« C'est quoi ça ? Ta nouvelle conquête, mm-Sparrow ? » questionna la très laide.

« COMMENT ÇA CONQUÊTE ? » s'écria Morais.

« Oui! haha (_rire de tite laide_) J'veux dire que toi, tu es la nouvelle prostitué de Sparrow ! hahah (_même rire de tite laide_) »

« WOW ! Elle vient tu juste de m'insulter elle? » demanda Morais en se retournant.

« Ouin! Elle t'a insulté! » affirma Sophinette.

« Elle vient tu juste de me traiter de pute? »

« Ouaip ! est conne, hen ? Tu devrais réagir ! Crie, mord, frappe et tue ! DU SANG ! DU SANG ! DU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG ! »

Marie se pitcha dessus la laide et l'étrangla. Bob encourageait sa soeur et la salope essaya de s'enfuir. Jack fonça dans le tas et se mit entre les 2 mademoiselle.

« On se calme, mesdames, dit Jackounet, je sais que j'suis irrésistible, mais ne vous battez pas pour mon beau corps; y'en a assez pour vous 2. »

« NON ! gueula Marou, personne a le droit de te toucher sauf moi ! Il est à moi... à moi tout seul... mon prrrrrrressssssssieux. »

« ...Gollum? » dit Bôb full no where.

« De quoi elle parle, cette gamine? » demanda la bitch.

« Stupide salope joufluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ! M'as te tuer ! » cria Morais en frappant la conne en pleine tronche.

La conne tomba par terre. (WOW Maire ! Tu frappe fort !)

« Let's go Marie ! cria Sophie soudainement habiller en pom-pom girl, donnez-moi un M ! donnez-moi un A ! donnez-moi un R ! donnez-moi un I ! donnez-moi un E ! GOOOOO MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Jack attrapa Morais par les 2 bras avant qu'elle ne trucide la p'tite pas belle.

« Lâches-moi Jack ! Faut que j'la tue ! Lâches-moi CALISSSSSSSSSSS ! » cria Marie.

La prostitué se releva, le nez en sang.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça ! » dit-elle en pointant son index vers la folle.

« Pfff ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas m'faire, hein? Me battre à coup de mouchoir? »

« Mmmm ! Tu verras bien ! » dit-elle en s'en allant.

Jackynounet lâcha Marie lorsque la conne qui avait le nez cassé fut très, très loin. Will regardait Bob comme ça : o.O , parce qu'elle était toujours habillée en pom-pom girl.

« Quoi ? demanda Bobinette, tu m'trouves pas mignonne comme ça ? »

« Hum... c'est spécial. »

« Okay d'abbord ! J'vas remettre mon linge. »

Bob claqua des doigts et fut habillé avec ses shorts de basket orange et son chandail jaune pissenlit écrit Honolulu en orange dessus.

« Wow ! Ça c'est mieux ! »

« Hum... c'est toujours spécial... » dit Will.

« Anyway, on s'en caliss ! dit Marie, HEY ! Bob, on pourrait retourner à notre boutique préféré pour se trouver du linge moins... flashant ? »

« Ouaip ! Génial ! On va vous retrouver au bar. »

_In the boutique_

Bob et Morais entrèrent dans le super magasin dans lequel elle avaient déjà été (Marie : Deux folles en cavale ! Tsé le magasin avec le gars qui nous prenait pour des sorcières ! Remember ?)

« Hey papie ! dit Bob en voyant le même p'tit vendeur laite, tu te souviens de nous ? »

Le vendeur devient blanc comme un drap propre parce que quand un drap est salle y'est pas blanc ! Et il sortit en courant de son magasin. Les 2 folles l'entendaient criez : « Les sorcières ! Les sorcières ! Elles sont revenues ! »

« Apparemment il se souviens de nos jolis minois. :D » dit Marie.

« Ouaip ! Bon alors on peut prendre c'qu'on veut ! héhé ! »

Bob et Marou se mirent à fouiller partout pour se trouver du linge de pirate. Après 30 minutes de recherche, les 2 folles avaient trouvé tout le kit pour paraître comme des pirates super sexy pis super cruelles. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Bob avait des pants rouge, une chemise blanche, un corset noir, des boots noires, un coat brun qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et un chapeau semblable (plus beau !) à celui d'Anna Maria. Morais avait des pants noirs, une chemise noir, un corset noir par dessus, un coat noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Jack et des bottes noir. (vive le noir ! WAAAAAAAAA !) Il y avait des dreadlocks dans ses cheveux et elle avait un bandeau noir et un tricorne sur sa caboche. Marie avait des bagues à tous les doigts... o.O on sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle aimait ça ! Sophinette et Marie avaient toutes les 2 une épée, un fusil et un couteau.

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent dans le miroir. Marie ressemblait pas mal à Jack (normal c'est son idole !)... bin son style vestimentaire, pas le physique WOH MENUTE ! Morais contemplait le coat de So.

« Ce que le brun peut faire pour vous... » dit-elle.

« WOOOW ! s'exclama Bob après s'être regardé, on est méconnaissable. »

« Personne va nous reconnaître ! »

« C'est sur on est méconnaissable, espèce de cruche ! Ça m'donne une idée... »

_Dans le bar  
_  
Jack, Gibbs, Will, Anna Maria et quelques (10) amis à Jackounet étaient assis à une table. Le sexXxy Capitaine avait reçu 12 claques depuis qu'il était arrivé (pov' tit chou !) et il racontait encore une de ses _PASSIONANTES_ aventures, tout en buvant. Quand tout à coup... BA-DANG ! Jack fut interrompu par la porte du bar qui s'ouvrit violemment et tout le monde ferma sa yeule. Deux filles (devinez c'est qui !) entrèrent dans la brasserie, leur chapeaux cachant leur visages, personne ne pouvait savoir qui elles étaient. Bon la comme on a pas l'goût de décrire, en gros, les deux filles approchent de la table à Jack, tout le monde murmure plein de trucs, une des filles s'asseoit à côté du sexXxiest pirate et l'autre à côté de Willychou... pis la y'a un loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong silence...

« Salut, trésor. » dit enfin Jackynounet à la fille à côté de lui.

« SALUT JACKOUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! » gueula... Marie ! (vous êtes surpris la:O)

Morais sauta au cou de Jack qui était pas mal étonné, comme la plupart du monde d'ailleurs. L'autre pas belle, autrement dit Sophie, releva son chapeau et foudroya sa soeur du regard.

« Cruche... dit-elle, on devait paraître mystérieuse... tsé pour que personne nous reconnaisse ! »

«...woups, hé hé hé... pas d'ma faute! » répliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant sur Jack

« Alors, Will, y sont tu correct mes vêtements là? » demanda So.

« Hum... ouais, répondit le tit forgeron, mais avec quel argent vous les avez acheté ? o.O »

« Marie c'est prostitué. »

« Quoi ! s'écria Will, c'est pas sérieux ! »

« C'est très sérieux. » dit Bob qui paraissait très convaincante.

Marie acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en faisant une face de chien battu.

« Mais vous auriez dut demandez me demandez de l'argent ! s'exclama Jack, c'est que... mais c'est... ha !... mais ! euh... »

« Franch'ment ! Vous croyez tout c'qu'on vous dit ! dit Bob, Marie aurait _JAMAIS_ fait quelque chose de même ! »

« Alors... comment... comment... »

« Comment qu'on a fait ? pffff... le con a eu peur de nous ! » expliqua Morais.

« EEEEH... juste de toi Marie ! » corrigea Bob.

« C'est vrai qu'j'suis laide en esti ! hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ! »

« Ah les femmes! » soupira Gibbs full no where (parce qu'on l'sait toutes que Gibbs dit toujours n'importe quoi contre les femmes !)

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore ? » s'écria Soph.

« On est bizarre... » dit Marie sur un ton mystérieux.

« Ta yeuuuule. » soupira Bob.

Silence... tous les amigos de Jackounet qui connaissait pas les 2 soeurs les regardaient... ahem... très...euh... perversement ? Sophie leur lança un regard meurtrier, le même regard que le p'tit noir dans « The new guy » fait. Tous les vieux wark pirates détournèrent le regard, apparemment ils avaient eu très, très peur... le regard de Sophinette faisait _VRAIMENT_ peur.

« Bon j'vais faire les présentations... celle à côté de Turner c'est Sophie. » commença Jack.

« Salut! » dirent les pirates en essayant de ne pas trop la regarder.

« Ben non ! Vous pouvez me regarder! J'suis très sympathique quand on a pas juste envie de me baiser. Parce qu'icitte faut croire que les mecs pensent juste à baiser toute les femmes et à boire tout le rhum du monde entier. »

« Ouais, bon... Celle sur mes genoux, hum, c'est Marie-Christine. » dit Jack.

« Ah wwwwouuups ! ça te dérange tu que j'sois sur tes genoux ? Y'a comme, (_Marie garocha une chaise qui était vide_), pu d'places. »

Jack ne dit rien et continua de parler avec ses copinos. Marie, elle, faisait du social avec les pirates. Elle leur tendait la main en disant « Salut c'est quoi votre nom ? Moi c'est Marie-Christine ! » Et tout les pirates la regardaient très euh... ben comme les pirates regardent les femmes là. Sophie parlait avec Will et parlait du mariage.

« Alors Will ! As-tu hâte à ton mariage ? » demanda Bob en s'assoyant à côté avec deux bières dans les mains.

« Eh bien, oui évidemment. »

« Ah ok... j'vois pas comment tu peux avoir hâte la mais bon... j'te juge pas là ! Mais j'veux savoir... qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves tellement à Volatile ? »

« Tu m'as pas déjà demandé cette question ? » demanda Will en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Oui, mais tu m'avais pas très convaincue la dernière fois. Dire qu'Élizabeth est belle, c'est pas un bon argument ! Il faut que tu sois capable de nommer 10 qualités de ta futur-ex-femme-gossante... euh je veux dire fiancée ! »

« Eh bien, elle est intelligente, euh, belle, euh, gentille, euh, charmante, euh, raffinée, euh drôle. »

« Non, surtout pas, non, vraiment pas, raffinée peut-être et vraiment pas ! Et en plus, t'en a dit que 6 ! Tu vois ! Tu sais même pas pourquoi tu veux marier Élizabeth ! » s'exclama Bob.

« Mais pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? » demanda Will.

« Écoute Will ! J'veux pas t'offenser ou encore te faire chier, j't'apprécie trop pour ça ! J'veux pas dénigrer celle que t'aime alors... j'dirai rien. J'veux pas qu'tu m'détestes pour ce que j'dirais. Mais j'vais t'dire quelque chose. Si tu crois que tu serais prêt à passer le reste de ta vie avec cette fille, à l'aimer toute ta vie, à sacrifier ta vie de pirate, à abandonner l'eau, l'aventure, Jack, la Perle pour elle, eh bien vas-y fort, mon gars. Si tu peux dire ça en pensant à ta vie en te mariant avec Élizabeth, j'te laisserai et j'dirai plus rien. Si t'es capable de travailler toute ta vie pour elle et tes futurs enfants pendant qu'elle reste chez vous, à visiter son vieux père eh bien j'trouve que t'as pas mal de courage ! Si t'es pas capable de te dire que tu vas abandonner la mer, le sentiment de liberté et renier, en quelques sorte, ta vie de pirate, à pouvoir regarder la mer sans regretter de ne pas te retrouver sur un navire à voyager et vivre mille aventures avec ton ami Jack, j'dirai que t'as raison. Si t'es capable de regarder la mer sans soupirer, sans penser à ta vie si tu te serais pas marier avec Élizabeth, si en fermant les yeux tu t'vois pas sur un navire ou avec une autre femme, eh bien j'dirais que tes raisons de te marier, tes raisons de dire que tu aimes Élizabeth et qu'elle est la femme de ta vie, sont réellement valables. » (elle venait pas de dire qu'elle dirait rien !)

Sur ce, So se leva et alla se chercher une autre bière. Celle qu'elle avait goûtait pas mal la pisse de ch'val. Elle revint quelques minutes après et Will avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« À part d'ça, c'est qui ton garçon d'honneur ? » dit-elle en se rassoyant.

« Eh bien, c'est Jack ! » répondit-il.

« HEIN ? JACK ! » s'exclama So.

Le sexXxy pirate l'entendit et se tourna vers Bob et Will parce qu'il watchait ses amis pour pas qu'il touche à sa folle du futur préférée.

« Quoi? »

« T'es l'garçon d'honneur d'Will ! » s'exclama So en pouffant de rire.

« Ouais et alors ! Hey ! Mais arrête de rire ! »

Sophie riait aux éclats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Will.

« T'imagines Jack tout bien coiffé, habillé bien propre comme Norrington ! »

Will imagina son ami comme l'avait décrit la jeune fille et se mit à rire lui aussi. Il était vrai que c'était drôle et assez bizarre de s'imaginer Jack en noble... Marou vint les rejoindre.

« Hey ! Mais ça va être qui la dame d'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant full no where.

Will et So arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent Jack. Et oui ! C'est vrai quoi ! Y'allait tout de même pas faire travestir Gibbs ! Ou encore demander à Ana-Maria, c'était un suicide dès le départ !

« Eh bien ! C'est évident ! Marie-Christine va m'accompagner ! » dit Jack

« HEIN ? de quoi ? attata! Atttttttatattaatataatatata ! Attends ! woh menute !j'pense que j'ai pas bien compris ! »

« Nous non plus ! » dirent Will et Sophie.

Marie sortit un cornet de sa poche.

« Répète-moi ça, j'ai pas compris. »

« J'ai dit que ce serait toi qui m'accompagnerai et donc, la dame d'honneur ! » répéta Jack avec un gros sourire.

« Oh non ! J'vais d'voir me mettre en grosse robe ! » chiala Morais.

« Ben là ! moi aussi j'vais être en grosse robe ! » dit Bob

« Marie, tu vas pouvoir danser avec moi. » dit Jack toujours avec un gros sourire. :D

« Wouhou ! C'est quand l'mariage ? »

Sophie et Will pouffèrent encore de rire. Après ce long moment de folie, Bob prit sa chope de bière et fit un « cul sec ». Marie fut offensée de voir sa sœur boire d'l'alcool alors qu'elle non.

« HEY ! Comment ça TOI tu bois d'la bière pis moé j'peux pas prendre de rhum ! » gueula Marie

« J'ai pas dit ça ! » dit Bob avec un tit sourire.

« AHHHH ! ça veut dire que j'peux en prendre ! WOWOWO! C'est pas normal ça ! t'es qui toi ? » fit Marie en pointant sa soeurette.

« Bôb Rich ! »

« Impossible! Bôb Rich me laisserait jamais boire du rhum ! »

« Ben chek j'ai pensé à ça, petit scarabé. La dernière fois qu'on est v'nu icit, on s'était dit qu'on pouvait faire tout c'qui nous passait par la tête. Eh ben, boire du rhum ça t'a passer par la tête et j't'ai interdit d'en prendre ! Et c'est pas juste ! Alors j'te laisse cette fois. J'te laisse faire ce que tu veux SAUF ! tu dois pas tomber enceinte ou devenir marier ou les deux. »

« Ah ! GÉNIIIALLL ! »

Morais monta sur la table et gueula au barman :

« APPORTEZ-MOI 2 BOUTEILLES DE RHUM ! »

* * *

Marie: J'va en France dans 37 jours na na na na na na ! _:tite danse_:

REVIEWSSSS


	8. Yo ho! Yo ho! On a bu un peu trop!

_-dans le dernier chap des 2 folles...- _

_Morais monta sur la table et gueula au barman :_

_« APPORTEZ-MOI 2 BOUTEILLES DE RHUM ! »_

**Chapitre 8 : Yo ho! Yo ho! On a bu un peu trop!**

« Quoi? » S'écria Bob.

« Elle est folle! » dirent tout les personnages secondaires dont la description n'est pas nécessaire dans notre fic.

« hé hé hé. » ricana le barman pas mal happy parce qu'il allait se faire du ca$h (Marie : ooooh le concept! Bob : ta yeule...)

« OUAIS! 2! »

« 2? »

« 2! »

« DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUX? » gueula tout le monde

« OUI DEUX TABARNAK J'EN VEUX DEUX! CA VOUS CAUSE UN PROBLÈME PEUT- ÊTRE? HEN? HEN? HEN? MERRRRRDE! »

« Okay, on se calme mais... T'arriveras jamais à boire tout ça! » dit Gibbs

« On pari? » dit Morais en s'avançant vers lui, full menaçante pas menaçante (du genre qui s'y croit trop:P).

« Marie, j'crois pas qu'ce soit une très bonne idée de... » commença So.

« Ha! Mais laisse-la faire! » coupa Jackounet.

«Bon ok peut être pas 2 la... parce que y'a quand même 40 d'alcool la- dedans! j'vais vomir mes tripes pendant 4 jours... plutôt...1! (même si c'est encore beaucoup trop vu ma taille 8-)) ouais c'est sa... je pari que j'peux boire 1 bouteilles de rhum à soir! Pis si j'gagne je... j'peux baiser a'ec Jack:D »

« Ça m'va! » dit le tit pirate tout mimi (...Jack...)

« WOW! On s'calme! » gueula Sophie.

« Chut! Chut! Chut! Tu dis rien! J'fais c'que j'veux! Pis tu devrais faire pareil! Tsé bordel t'as pas b'soin d'remplacer moman parce qu'elle est pas là! Awouèye Bobinounette-choupinette-tralalilapouette-pouette! Faut déconner! »

«D'accord... j'avoue que t'as raison. » dit lentement Sophinette.

« C'est bin la première fois d'ma vie qu'j'ai raison! Mais bon pour en r'venir au pariiiiiiiiii, dit Morais en se retournant vers les pirates, qu'est-ce qui s'passe si j'perds?

« Tu fais dur en osti... » dit Soooooooooooophie.

« Ouais sa j'le sais! Mais en PLUS de faire dur! Qu'est-ce que j'fais si j'perds! »

« Tu couches avec moi! » dit un pirate.

« Non! Moi! » s'écria un autre tawin

« Et pourquoi toi et pas moi? » beugla un no where.

« Euh...! »

Bob se leva et leur lança son regard qui tue et pis tout les p'tits amis de la garderies se turent.

« Évidemment c'était une blague... » bredouilla le premier cave qui avait voulu...euh... coucher avec Marie?

« Non mais caliss vous pouvez pas faire de pari SANS sexe! » gueula Seauffy! (hum... Sophie!)

Le bar devient silencieux et tout le monde regarda Bob full bizarre. Genre de même : o.O

« Hum, commença Jack, on en voit pas l'utilité! Dans un pari il faut d'l'argent ou du sexe! »

Les autres pd en arrières plan acquiescèrent.

« Marie, dit Bob-Chiri, pari d'l'argent, sa vaut mieux pour toi! Tient mettons que tu perds, tu dois deux piaces...euh...shillings à tout l'monde icitte! »

« Mais j'ai pas d'argent... attends! »

Marie fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit une pièce et la tendis à sa soeur.

« Ça contes tu ça? »

« Marie, c'est un jeton pour les jeux qu'y'a au cinéma Guzzo, espèce d'imbécile! »

« Ha... alors j'ai pas d'argent! »

« Pas grave! Jack va t'en prêter! Pas vrai Jack? »

« Eeeee… » ea (verbe qui veut dire faire « eeeeee »... ea du verbe eer! Savvy?) le cap'n.

« Tu vois! Il est d'accord! » coupa Bôb

« Eeeee... »

« Ok! Tout est tiguidou! J'vais m'chercher à boire! »

Morais descendit de la table, mais, habille comme elle est, elle se cassa la yeule drette su'l'placher.

« Aaaaaaaaaouch... » chigna Marou.

Bob, Jack et Will s'approchèrent d'elle et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Trésor, est-ce que sa va? »

« Aaaaaaaaaouch... »

« Criss que t'es cruche merde! Tomber en bas d'une table! »

« Aaaaaaaaaouch... »

« T'as mal en quelque part? » demanda Will.

« Aaaaaaaaaouch... »

« Oui c'est beau la! Où est-ce que tu t'es fait mal bordel? » S'impatienta Sooooooooooo.

« Là... sur la caboche, dit Morais en un endroit sur son front, becké bobo? »

« Hein! » dirent Willuchou et Jackounet.

« J'veux un becké bobo:'(»

« Ah bon dieu qu'elle est cruche! M'a vous expliquer les petits n'enfants! » dit Bob.

Jack et Will s'assirent, pour X raison, sur le plancher et regardèrent Bob avec des grands yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous faites? Relevez-vous! » ordonna Bob

Les deux pirates se relevèrent et Bob leur expliqua ce qu'est un becké- bobooo.

« Bon alors un ''becké-bobo'' c'est juste quand quelqu'un, dans ce cas-ci c'est toi Jack, qui embrasse, sans la langue, bien-sur, le bobo pour qu'il s'envole... ouais bon mettons, et que la personne ait pu mal! Quelle connerie! »

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! C'est pas une connerie! » brailla Morais.

« Moi j'peux ben faire le... becké-bobo! » dit Jack avec un gros sourire :D.

« Bahh DUUUHH! OUI! Asti qu'y'est t'épais! C'est justement TOI qui dois becké-boboer Marie! »

Jack sourit et alla becké-boboer le bobo de Morais.

« J'ai aussi mal là, dit Morais avec une voix de bébé innocent tout en pointant sa bouche, becké bobo? »

Le sourire de Jackounet s'agrandit.

« Ha ta yeule Marie, dit So en tirant sa soeur, ta pas mal là! Awouèye! Va t'en t'chercher à boire! »

« Mais...! »

« Ta yeule! Bye! Bye! Bye! Bye! »

Bob poussa Marie vers le bar et s'en alla. Will retourna s'asseoir et Jack se tourna vers So.

« Elle est mieux de gagner son pari! Sinon ça risque d'aller mal pour toi! J'ai pas envie de perdre tout mon argent par _TA_ faute! »

« Bin voyons, Jack! Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Bob très zen, t'as tu peur que Marie le perde le maudit pari? Après tout, il faut bien avoir de l'argent et du sexe... sinon, à quoi l'intérêt de faire un pari? »

_Une couple de verres plus tard_

Bob, Marie, Jack, Will, Gibbs, le parrot et pis tous les autres tawin de notre fic, dont la description et les noms ne sont pas nécessaire parce que de toute façon on les reverra plus, étaient... éméchés? En gros, t'avait Jack qui racontait pour la millième fois sont OSTI d'histoire quand y'a été abandonné sur la CALISS d'île CONNE et pis qu'il s'est sauvé avec les TABANRNAK de tortues de mers À LA FUCK, t'avait Marie qui causait avec Gibbs et... beaucoup d'autre monde très laid, t'avait Bob qui avait une grande conversation avec le parrot et pis t'avait tout le monde autour qui faisaient d'autre chose mais vu qu'on est trop paresseuse, on va vous laisser utiliser votre imagination pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Un petit pirate... genre un vieux raisin sec alla voir So qui avait comme... le goût de déyeulé en le voyant! Marie de son bord avait l'air de bien s'amuser, mais elle se leva soudainement et passa à coté de Baube.

« Ou est-ce que tu vaaaaaaas? » demanda So.

« Au toilettes! »

« J'viens a'ec toi! »

« C'est quoi, t'as tu peur que j'me perde? han han han han han »

« Ouais en plin ça! T'as trop bu, tu va te perdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! »

« Okay, han han han han han. »

« Ta yeueueueueueueule! » dit Bob Rich en sacrant une taloche en arrière d'la tête de sa sista.

Les deux folles, encore plus folles parce qu'elles avaient but, allèrent donc aux... belles... toilettes.

Bon _évidemment_ c'étaient des toilettes mixtes. Et _évidemment_ c'était des toilettes sèches. Et _évidemment_ t'avait plein de gars qui faisait plein de truc éfouéré sur le plancher. Et _évidemment_ t'avait pas de papier toilette. Et _évidemment_ sa sentait le yiable la dedans. Et _évidemment_ on va arrêter de dire « Et _évidemment_ » parce que sa commence à taper sur les nerfs!

« Bon allé tout l'monde dehooooors! » cria So.

« Ouais! Tout le monde dehors! » répéta Marie.

« Marie, pas b'soin de répété c'que j'diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. »

« ok! Pas b'soin de répété c'que tu dis! J'ai compris! C'est beau! Han han han han han»

« Ta yeule! »

« Ouais! Ma yeule ! han han han. »

Bobinette leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

« DEHORS J'AI DIT ! » gueula-t-elle aux pirates qui avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Pourquoi on devrait faire c'que tu dit ? » demanda un laite parmi les laides toilettes aux laides fenêtres.

« Parce que si tu m'écoute pas... m'a t'arraché les couilles pis m'a allé les donné au parrot ! c'est tu clair ? Maintenant, OUT ! »

Les p'tits gars sortirent en 3e vitesse.

« Bon, voilà ! Tu peux aller... faire ton truc Marie ! »

« HHOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Bob on s'trouve des toilettes plus belles que ça ! J'pourrai jamais pissé icitte ! »

« Ben la ! T'as pas l'choix ! Y'en a pas d'autre. »

« Mais oui ! j'peux en faire apparaître ! » répliqua Marou avec un grand sourire d'innocente :D.

« ouais, ouais ! Et comment ? »

« Bin tu dis : zipidi zipidi POUF ! et voilà c'est apparu ! »

Comme par magie (c'est justement ça le BUT !), des supers toilettes de notre époque apparurent.

« J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'suis pas surprisE » dit So.

Marie alla donc faire son numéro 1 tout en chantonnant comme BOO dans Monster inc. (mouais) Lorsque Marie finit son p'tit truc, la belle toilette disparut et tout devint laite à chier... c'est normal, c'est des chiotes !

Marou s'apprêta à sortir lorsque So la retint par le collet de se chemise.

« Minute papillon ! » dit So.

« De quoi ? »

« T'as bu combien de verres de rhum ? »

« Hum...t'aurais pas un choix de réponses ? »

« a)en bas de 15 - b)en haut de 9 - c)Napoléon Bonaparte »

« d)boulevard Saint-Joseph ! » répondit Morais.

« Ha okay ! Saint-Joseph! Bin voyons qu'est-ce que j'dis la! »

« J'sais pas ! Mais faut croire qu'on a trop bu pour que tu dises autant de conneries pis que moi j'm'en rende même pas conte ! »

« C'est vrai que dire des conneries pour toi c'est normal... mais pas pour moi ! »

« Bon... on peut retourner s'amuser l ! »

« Euh... ouais ! Mais faut essayé de garder le contrôle de nous... faudrait pas qu'on fasse de quoi de cave... »

« Bin la ! D'mande moi dont de plus respirer un coup partit ! J'suis pas capable de pas faire de quoi de cave ! »

« C'est vrai... bin de pas TROP cave d'abbord ! »

« M'a essayé ! On peut y retourner ! Mes amis m'attendent ! »

« Tes amis ? dit Bob en levant un sourcil, ouais s'tu veux... »

Les deux soeurs sortirent donc des bécosses et elles entendirent du monde... chanter...

« YO HO ! YO HO ! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME! » chantaient tous les pirates.

Marie s'avança près de la table de Jack... c'est-à-dire celle ou les 2 folles étaient tantôt. Elle avait l'air agacé... par quoi ? c'est une maudite bonne question ! Elle se pitcha debout sur la table. (apparemment elle aimait ça être sur les tables o.O)

« Vos yeules tabarnak ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda la folle.

« Vous m'énarvez avec votre osti de toune ! Ça se croit rebelle, ça ce dit cruels et sanguinaires! pffffff bande de tapettes ! Vous avez juste une caliss de toune dans votre maudit répertoire musical ! » gueula-t-elle.

« Bordel ! dit So, c'est de ça que j'parlais par _TROP_ cave! »

Jack essayait de faire descendre discrètement Marie de la table parce que les pirates avaient sortis leurs armes et ils approchaient d'elle.

« Trésor, descends de là ! Tu vas te faire tuer si tu ne la fermes pas. » murmura Jack en tirant Marie par le bras.

« NON ! _Stay here and watch me bleed, watch me bleed, it's a brand new me... piece by piece (Piece by piece – Strata: Soundtrack of The Punisher)"_

« Quoi? » demanda Jack.

« Non mais franchement ! dit Morais en ignorant le sexXxy cap'n, tsé au moins changé les paroles de votre tabarnak de toune ! J'sais tu moi ! »

« On aimerais bien t'voir changé les paroles ! » dit rapidement Jack pour gagner du temps et ainsi, peut–être trouver un plan pour se sauver.

« Non, répondit un pirate très menaçant qui avançait toujours vers Marie avec ses petits amis, on a juste envie d'égorger cette petite garce. »

« Écoutez, messieurs, hum... si on écoutait la version de cette jeune fille... on écoute sa chanson et après vous faites c'que vous voulez avec, d'accord ? »

« Ouin ! Écoutez ma version ! Est super bonne ! » dit Marou.

« Très bien, dirent les pirates en se tirant une bûche, on t'écoute. »

« Woh minute, murmura la folle, j'ai pas une autre version de cette chanson- là ! »

« Improvise. » dit Jack entre ses dents.

Marie resta debout sur la table à réfléchir... du moins essayé de réfléchir...

« C'est long ! » dit le gros méchant pirate.

« Attendez ! dit Morais, bon j'ai trouvé ! Et en plus, vous allez participer à la toune ! C'est tu pas merveilleux ? Bon alors... vous allez tous dirent « Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho! » après chaque phrase que j'vais dire! Compris? »

Les pirates se regardèrent un peu surpris avant d'acquiescer, mais ils gardèrent leurs armes pointées vers la folle qui se mit à chanter...

(Marie : bon la... on a mit tout le lyrics de la toune très stupide que j'ai écrit ! Bob : quand c'est en italique, c'est tout le monde, sauf Marie qui chante... Pis c'qui est en... normal... bah c'est Marie qui le chante ! Marie : savvy ? Bob : sa c'est si on arrive à ce que ce soit en italique... o.O)

« Yo ho! Yo ho! On a bu un peu trop! On est v'nu dans un bar et on a bu d'lalcool! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_ On en a consommé...peut être un ou 2 verres de trop! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_

Yo ho! Yo ho! On a bu un peu trop! Du rhum, d'la bière et du vin on en prend tout l'temps! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_ Et pis quand t'en bois trop, tu deviens saoul! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!  
_  
Yo ho! Yo ho! On a bu un peu trop! Quelques verres de scotch ou de whisky! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_ Suffisent à te faire voir des trucs bizarres! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!  
_  
On dit que la modération a bien meilleur goût! »

_...Silence..._

« Mais nous on s'en fou! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_ On préfère boire tout l'rhum qu'on trouve! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_

On est peut être juste des alcoolos et des pervers! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho!_ Mais nous au moins on sait s'amuser! _Bois un coup à ma santé yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho!_ On a bu un peu trop!

HIC ! Voilà ! Moi c'est ça que j'chanterais ! » cria Marie avant de descendre de la table, mais sans se casser la gueule cette fois.

« C'était... » dit le gros pirate qui avait toujours son gun pointé sur Marie.

"_Faites qu'il me tire pas"_ pensa Marie

« C'était...excellent ! »

Les autres gars crièrent des « ouais » et ils se dispersèrent en chantant la version de Marie de « A pirate's life for me ». Morais resta figer jusqu'à se que quelqu'un (le big pirate) la tire. (BOB : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN IL L'A TIRÉ ! ELLE EST MOOOOOORRRRRTTE :'( :'( Marie : Bah non ! la tire par la manche ! Bob : WAHHHH ! IL L'A DESHABILLÉE ! Marie : MAIS NONN ! IMBÉCILE ! Il la prit par le bras et la tirer vers lui pour lui parler ! Bob : ahhhh... okkk! Fiou!)

« T'as du courage petite ! » dit le big pig...euh pirate en tapant le dos de Morais.

Puis, il s'en retourna à ses... activités ?

« Trésor ! »

Marie se retourna et vit un Jack pas très content assis sur une chaise.

« Oui ? » répondit la jeune folle avec une petite voix.

« Approche. »

Morais baissa la tête et avança lentement, avec un air de chien battu, vers le pirate. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et attendit... Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais So vint l'interrompre.

« Osti de cruche ! gueula So en crissant une AUTRE claque derrière la tête de sa soeur, non mais t'es vraiment conne ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu pourrais pas réfléchir des fois avant d'agir ! »

« Je... j'pensais pas que... »

« Nan, nan, nan ! T'as pas pensé du tout ! C'est le genre de truc cave que j'voulais pas que tu fasses ! C'est finit l'alcool pour toi ! »

« Mais... »

« Ta yeule ! Hey ! au fait Jack, y'est ou Will ? » demanda Sophie pour changer de sujet.

« Hum... ça fait 30 minutes que j'les pas vu... il est partit au bar et j'les pas revu depuis. » répondit-il.

« oh...d'accord. »

Bobinete alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à quelques mètre de Jack, laissant Marie qui était toujours debout a fixé le sol. Elle se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir agit aussi... stupidement ?

« M'excuse... » murmura-t-elle à personne en particulier.

« C'est pas grave, dit Jack qui l'avait entendu, en autant que tu recommences pas un truc pareil ! Allez, viens t'asseoir. »

Jack désigna la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui, mais Morais alla s'asseoir sur son petit pirate. Il la regarda assez surpris.

« Bah quoi ? demanda Marie, y'a pas d'autre chaise ! »

Marie poussa « subtilement » la chaise vide qu'il y avait à côté et Will s'enfargea dedans.

« Woups » dit-elle innocemment.

Le p'tit forgeron se releva non pas sans difficultés et regarda Jack intensément.

« Est-ce que ça va? » questionna le sexXxy pirate.

« OUAIS ! C'est génial ! J'vais me marier ! Et en ce moment j'enterre ma vie de garçon ! ha ha ha ! » répondit le jeune homme en levant sa bouteille d'alcool.

« Hum... ouais...y'a Sophie là-bas... elle avait l'air de te chercher. »

« OH ! »

Will marcha (un peu tout croche) vers So et il... hum... s'assit dessus. o.O

« Qu'est-ce tu fous Will ! »

« J'fais comme eux, répondit-il en pointant Marie et Jack, tu sais quoi ? J'crois que j'vais me taper 20 femmes ce soir ! »

« Quoi ! Non mais t'es malade ! »

« Bah... d'accord pas 20... seulement toi ! »

« QUOI ! Tu veux coucher a'ec moi ! »

Avant même qu'elle aie pu réagir, Will donna un gros bec mouiller de berger allemand à So. (Bob : BIEURK ! Marie c'est pas romantique ! Marie : oki ! J'change ça !) Will donna un profond baiser passionner à Sophie. (Marie : happy ? Bob :D) Marie, qui avait tout vu, sentit soudainement quelqu'un (Jackounet) l'embrasser dans le cou, mais elle ne réagit pas. Le pirate monta le long du cou de Morais et se mit à mordiller et lécher l'oreille de la folle.

« HEY! HEY! Manges pas mon oreille! » s'écria-t-elle.

« J'peux te manger autre chose si tu veux? » murmura Jackounet d'une vois senswel! (sensuelle) à l'oreille de Morais.

« Manger quoi? Moi aussi j'ai faim. »

« J'vais te montrer... » répondit Jack en se levant et transportant Marie au 2e étage.

« Hey! Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont? » demanda So en voyant Jack qui emmenait Marie à l'étage supérieur.

« Suivons-les! On verra bien! »

Will et Sophinette suivirent les 2 autres tawins en haut. Ils les virent rentrer dans une chambre et ils se précipitèrent devant la porte, mais Jack la leur ferma au nez. So entendit ensuite le pirate fermer la porte à clef.

« Apparemment y'on pas envie de partager leur chambre avec nous. » dit So en se frottant le nez.

« C'est pas grave! On a qu'à prendre une autre chambre! »

Will entraîna donc Baube dans la chambre voisine...

* * *

Marie: J'va en France dans 3 jours na na na na na na ! _:tite danse:_

Bob: laide danse lol je t'aime Morais

REVIEWS


	9. Perte de mémoire

Marie : voilà! Je suis revenue de France et nous voilà de retour avec un chapitre 9 tout beau, tout chaud!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Perte de mémoire**

Morais se réveilla le lendemain car elle sentait une... présence à ses côtés. Évidemment, il s'agissait d'un humain et non d'un extra-terrestre en J-String (comme vous le pensiez)... Le quelqu'un en question avait son bras autour de la folle.

« What the fuck? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit un Jack endormit et adamifique... en gros il était à poil. Cette vision pris au moins 5 minute pour être assimiler par Marie. Soudain, elle sortit du lit et se mit à hurler et à sauter partout.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Jack se réveilla en grommelant et sacrant à cause du petit... moyen... grand... hum... **_ÉNORME_** cri de Morue. (Marie : nouveau surnom que Banana (Anne) ma donner...) Il zieuta la conne qui sautait sa coche. Après l'avoir inspecté de la tête aux pieds, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire.

« Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? s'écria Morais en arrêtant de sautiller, c'est l'fun de m'voir sauté ma coche? »

Jack re-regarda Morue de la tête aux pieds et son sourire imbécile s'agrandit. Marie s'auto-regarda...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! J'suis toute nuuuuuuue! »

« Hum... ouais, ça t'es jamais arrivé? » demanda Jack en levant un sourcil.

« OH MON DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEU! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

Elle tira la couverture qui recouvrait Jack et l'enroula autour d'elle.

« Voilà! C'est mieux comme ça! »

Évidemment, Jack resta tout nu comme un vers sur le lit (hmmmm) et Marie le regarda... intensément. Elle avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

« Jack est tout nu, j'suis toute nue, on a dormit ensemble... sa veut dire que... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« Tu pourrais pas arrêter de crier! » beugla Jack en se bouchant les oreilles.

«Mais! Mais! Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! On… pis… hin… euh! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Marou se remit à hurler et sortit en courant de la chambre à la recherche de Bob.

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore? » demanda So en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Marie accourut vers sa soeur et la poussa dans la chambre.

« Belle robe. » commenta Bobinette.

« C'est pas une robe c'est un _DRAP_! Niaiseuse! »

« Ha! Beau drap! Mais y'a comme une p'tite tache blanche plus foncé là. »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Morue au Saumon lâcha la couverte et Sophie la regarda, traumatisée.

« Marie, remet ton drap, s'te plait. »

« Okay, okay, okay. Mais! Mais! Mais! Mais! Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! C'est que je... j'me suis réveillée et j'étais toute nue avec Jack dans un lit pis lui aussi y'était à poil! »

« Bin... t'as couché avec. »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« C'est bin toi sa! Tu rêve jours et nuits de coucher a'ec Jack pis la quand t'as réalisé ton plus grand fantasme tu te mets à hurler et à courir dans les corridors entourée d'un drap avec une tache blanche dessus! »

« Mais... c'est que j'me souviens plus de rien... J'pense j'ai trop bu. X.x »

C'est à ce moment précis que Jack entra dans la chambre de Bobinette.

« Je suis _TOUT NU_! » s'exclama-t-il, heureux.

« On a vu sa. » répliqua Baube.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Sophie sacra une baffe en arrière de la tête de sa sœur pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule. C'est à ce moment précis que Will se réveilla. (bon on est un peu répétitives, mais c'est pas grave!)

« Salut tout le monde! dit-il, qu'est-ce que Jack fait tout nu dans ma chambre? »

« Il faisait juste passer. » répondit So.

« Oui! Il va se rhabiller! » s'exclama Morais.

« Non... moi j'suis bien comme ça! » chigna le pirate.

« Non, 'gards ,check Jack va juste mettre un pantalon s'te plait... parce que y'a des chose qui se balade même si tu marches pas. »

« Hein? »

« Va juste te rhabiller. »

Et il s'en alla. Will le zieutait comme sa : o.O, Bob était zen et Marie resta planter la avec son drap sale.

« Bin va te rhabiller toi aussi Marie! » dit Bob-net

« Ha euh oui! »

Et elle s'en alla. (Que d'originalité) Lorsque la folle rentra dans sa chambre, Jack était en train (bin en tout cas y'essayait) de mettre son pantalon, mais il chantait un peu trop alors ça le déconcentrait.

« La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaa! » chanta Jack.

« Bin voyons! C'est dont bin long mettre ton pants... sa fait 9 lignes que t'es partit! Et pourquoi tu chantonnes le cul à l'air! »

« C'est toi, hier, qui m'a appris cette chanson... et toi aussi t'avait le derrière à l'air! »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« Non! Non! Non! Ne crie pas! C'est une blague! »

« Ha fiou! J'me d'mandais aussi parce que j'connaissais même pas la toune. »

_... long silence..._

« Eeeeuh... tu saurais pas y'est où mon linge? » murmura Morais.

« Bah, j'sais pas trop, répliqua Jack en finissant de mettre son pants, hier, j'prenais pas vraiment conscience de où j'le lançais. »

« Qu-qu-qu-quoi? T'as garocher mon linge partout? »

« J'étais quand même pas pour te l'enlever et le plier pour le mettre sur une chaise juste à côté du lit! »

« Mais! Mais! Mais! Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! J'veux mon linge! » :'(

« Il est là! » soupira Jack en pointant les vêtement de Marou.

« Ha... bin oui 'gards donc ça! Bon hum... sacre ton camp! »

« Hein? »

« VA T'EN! Faut que j'me change bordel! »

« Et...? »

« Bin va t'en! C'est tout bordel! »

Jack haussa les épaule et sortit de la pièce et Morue-Bouillie s'habilla. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle retourna dans l'autre pièce. Will et Jack parlaient ensemble et Bob se tressait les cheveux... ben quoi? Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils faisaient tous quelque chose.

« Alors Will, tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit? »

« Euh... ben... ouin. » dit-il sans trop de conviction

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? » demanda Jack.

« On a joué aux cartes... »

« ET ON A ESSAYÉ DE DEVINER CE QUE LES PERSONNES DE LA PIÈCE D'À CÔTÉ FAISAIENT d'après le bruit qu'ils faisaient! » hurla Bob

« La pièce d'à côté c'est nous ça! » s'exclama Jack

« Ouais... et vous êtes très, très bruyants! Ben... Morue est bruyante! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mais espèce de pas hot qui écoute aux portes... aux murs! Pis j'suis pas si bruyante... enfin, j'crois pas! » dit Morais

Bob, Will et Jack regardèrent Marie dans le genre : taaaaa gueuuuule!

« Mais laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! chiala Morais. Tout le monde se souvient de toute sauf moi! J'suis la concernée, mais qui sait rien! »

« Ouin, pis! On s'en fou! C'est ton problème! » s'exclama Sophinette-Bobinette

Marou se mit littéralement à hurler en pleurant, tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles et les vitres se cassèrent. (Marie : ça existait les vitres? Bob : maybe!)

« ARRÊTE DE PLEURER! » hurla Bob.

« MAIS FAITES LA TAIRE! » gueula Will

Tout le monde mourut parce que leur cerveau explosa tellement Marie hurlait comme une hystérique de film d'horreur et voilà! C'est fini! Tout le monde est mort!

* * *

Marie : FIN!

Bob : THE END! Nulle comme fin vous direz? Ben on s'en criss! Lol

Marie : bon, c'est vraiment cave comme fin, comment les personnes meurent... c'est poche! FAK on recommence ça! Allez, let's go!

Bob : on commence ça... _:silence...:_ LÀ!

* * *

Bon, finalement Jack réussit à calmer Morais avec ses petits trucs de passe-passe, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui mit un lollypop dans la bouche. Marie chialait encore parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de sa baise avec Sparrow.

« J'te rafraîchis la mémoire si tu veux. » dit Jack

« Non, j'ai un truc! s'exclama So, des... _PÉTATES_! »

Bob sortit des patates de son dos, pour ne pas dire ses fesses, et Marie se mit à… chanter! Étonnées? Ben voyons! Vous êtes ben poche! ;)

« _Ah! C'est bon les patates! C'est bon dedans le bedon! Bon comme Buffalo Bill qui vise dans le mille! Boum! Boum! Pis qui abat son bison! Avec des petites crottes de fromage! Ça descend dans ton œsophage! Arrosé de sauce BBQ! C'est doux, doux, doux, doux, doux! Dans l'estomac! C'est bon les patates! » (Les patates – Mononc' Serge: L'Académie du Massacre) _

Bob dansait avec son plateau de pétates dans les mains, Marie chantait et jouait de l'accordéon... Jack et Will les regardaient comme ÇA : o.O ... et les rideaux volaient dans le vent. Là là là là là, on a pu d'inspiration fake attendez on revient!

_:musique d'ambiance d'ascenseur et de salle d'attente d'hôpital:_

On est là! Bon c'tait poche ça hein?

« Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! » dirent Jack et Will

« Bon ok! J'ai mon idée! C'est pas des patates, neu-neu-neu-neu-non! » dit Soph.

« Alors c'est quoi d'bors, sti? »

« Ben c'est le 'casque-qui-te-fait-souvenir-tout-ce-que-t'as-oublier-vu-que-t'es-conne!' » (demandez pas d'ou vient le casque, on le sait pas plus que vous…! o.O')

« Il me rappelle que je suis conne? » demanda Marou

« AHHH! 'Gards fou-le sur ta tête pis farme ta yeule! »

Morais obéit aux ordres du supérieur et calissa le bordel de casque à la shit sur sa genre de tête. Là, Bob pesa sur un piton.

« Bon la faut la laisser toute seule parce que sinon ça pourrait toute fucké! » dit Bob en faisant des drôles de gestes avec ses bras.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Jack

« PARCE QUE C'EST LA VIE! Ah bordel tu m'énarves! RAH LALA! ET TOUT LE MONDE SORT EN DANSANT D'JOIE! »

Tout le monde sortit en marchant mollement et en babounant, juste pour contredire Sophie. Elle, par contre, sortait réellement en dansant de joie. Alors, Marie se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec des sensations senswelles. Derrière la porte, y'avait Jack qui écoutait, l'oreille collée à la porte, Will dans le troue de la serrure et Bob qui se faisait des colifichets en patates. (Bob : ben la! Marie: ben quoi!... obsession potato tonight!)

Morais revivait pour la deuxième fois sa première fois. Jack riait et se remémorait, lui aussi, la nuit passée. Will était comme... woh! Pis Bob avait vendu tous ces colifichets à des pirates qui passaient par là. VOILÀ! Bon ensuite on n'a pas vraiment le goût de décrire les cris de Marie. (EYE :'( j'cris pas moé) alors on va raccourcir tout ça.

Après quelques « Ah oui! », de « MY! MY! », de « JJAAAAAACCCKKKK! » et de « c'est booon! », Marie sortit de la chambre, toute revigorée et quelque peu décoiffée.

« Wow! J'me demande comment on a fait pour pas brisé le lite! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est une bonne question. » dit Jack en levant un sourcil.

« Mais tsé Jack la quand tu t'es mis genre par dessus moi mais genre comme mes jambes étaient... »

« BREF! Nous ne voulons pas entendre ce que vous avez à vous raconter! »

« Mais moi j'trouvais ça intéressant! » dit Will qui avait son p'tit calepin en main pour tout noter.

« Vous vous parlez de ça un autre moment donné! Pour l'instant j'ai calissement faim! » dit Bob en se frottant la bidaine.

_Plus tard, dans le genre en fin de soirée_

Bob, Will, Jack, Morais, le parrot et d'autres barbus avaient fait la fiesta encore toute la soirée, mais cette fois-ci, Sophie avaient décidé d'y aller slow sur l'alcool et Marie avait décidé de ne pas en prendre.

Jack et Will jouaient aux cartes, Bob jouait au bras de fer pour gagner de l'argent et en avait pas mal d'amassé et Morais était endormie dans un coin. Ohhh! Elle était toute mimi avec son filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le mentooooonnn! Bob alla voir Sparrow avec son énorme butin.

« Jaaaaaaaack! On s'en va c'est rendu poche icitte! Y'a plus personne à défier! J'les ai tous plantés! J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Il fait chaud, fait froid, fait noir, fait clair, c'est humide, c'est sec! Tu vois! C'est poche! On s'en va! On s'en va! _On s'en va_! »

« Mais attends! J'vais bientôt gagner et j'vais me faire plein d'argent! »

« RAH LALA! Lui et son argent! HEY! TOUCHE PAS À MON ARGENT TOI! gueula Bob en frappant un pirate, non mais! Franchement! Tu t'en fais trop! C'est juste de l'argent! CALISS MON SHILING! J'EN AI ÉCHAPPÉ UN! IL S'EN VA! IL S'EN VA! Ah pis mange de la marde espèce de shilling! » hurla Bob en lui tirant la langue.

Un vieux laid ramassa le shilling perdu et le mit dans son oreille.

« R'GARDE! TU VOIS CE QUE ÇA DONNE DE S'ENFUIR! T'ES DANS L'OREILLE POILUE D'UN VIEU LAID! ET VLAN! LE TIT SHILING MEURT DANS LES POILS D'OREILLE D'UN INCONNU! »

« Ça va bien, Sophie? » questionna Jack.

« Oui full! Merci de t'en inquiété! Mais bon! GO! GAGNE! Donnez-moi un J! Donnez-moi un... AHHHH! MON SHILLING! J'VAIS PAS M'FAIRE AVOIR UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS! SI TU REVIENS PAS, TU VAS TE RETROUVER DANS LE NEZ D'UN TRAVESTIE! »

Le shilling revint immédiatement vers Bob et sauta dans sa poche de pantalon. Bon! Trêve de shillingnage ! Le sexXxay pirate gagna sa foutue partie et tout le monde était heureux. Will, Bob, Marie dans les bras de Jack et Jack lui-même retournèrent à la Perle Noire. Puisque le Cap'tain était pas très bon en matière de transport de damoiselle, il assomma Marie dans le cadre de porte. Évidemment, elle ne se réveilla pas parce qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes. Et voilà!

« J'peux la transporter si tu veux... » proposa Will voyant que Morue allait se retrouver avec le crâne ouvert.

« Mais non! Je contrôle la situation! » s'exclama Jack.

« Aller le beubé! Viens ici! Ben oui Willychou, j'te parle! Viens marcher à côté de moi! » dit Bob d'une voix d'imbécile.

« Hum... d'accord! »

Ainsi donc, Will et So marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Jack marchait en arrière transportant tant bien que mal Marou. Et sous cette lune pas entière du tout, on pouvait sentir une présence qui les suivait... une présence miiichhhhannnnnteeeee!

* * *

REVIEWSSSSS :) 


	10. Saloperie de Bad Rat

**Chapitre 10 : Saloperie de Bad Rat!**

Le lendemain matin de la veille, les deux folles se réveillèrent et, vu que Jack et Will voulaient rester assis sur leur steak, elles allèrent se promener dans les rues de Tortuga. Donc, elles y allèrent bon.

« Alors Marie, raconte! C'tais commeeeeeeeen? Jack est bon ? » demanda Bob dès qu'elles furent loin de la Perle

« Ah tu m'ééééénerves! »

« Quoi? Y'était poche! C'est pour ça que les femmes le slap tout le temps! »

« Nooooooooooon! Y'est super bon! Mais tu m'énerves pareil! » s'exclama Morais.

« Ben la c'est poche! T'es poche! Raconte, raconte, raconte, RACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTE! gueula Bob et tout le monde la regarda, QUOI VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME PEUT-ÊTRE! »

Tout le monde cessa de la regarder et ils continuèrent à marcher comme des poules en rut voilà! Héh

« MAIS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! C'est... intime! »

« Ben c'est juste du sexe! C'est pas intime! Depuis quand c'est intime? » dit So

« D'puis toujours espèce d'imbécile! »

« OUIN PIS? C'est ça que je dis! Moi j'suis ta sœur! Aller! Let's go! C'mon! C'mon!"

« NON! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! » fit Marou en montrant les dents

« Pffffff! T'es vraiment nulle, vieille shit! » dit Bob en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Elle sortit un truc-muche qui venait du fin fond de sa poche et le brandit au bout de ses mains. Des voix mystiques firent « aaaahhhhhh! » et des petits anges nus descendirent du ciel.

« Ben voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est ça? » demanda Morue au Saumon

« Ceci ma Morue, c'est des ... pilules! »

« Ah... des pilules... c'est fou c'que c'est utile! »

« Ben tss duh hen! C'est des pilules contraceptives plus la pilule du lendemain! »

« Ah... et? » demanda Morais pas vite, vite.

« **_BEN T'AS JUSTE COUCHER AVEC JACK_**! » hurla Sophinette-la-conne-qui-hurle- des-choses-comme-ça.

Encore tout le peuple regarda Bobinette et Marie comme ça : O.O ... et des pas full belles, bimbos, salopes, vaaaaaaaaches, appelées ça comme vous voulez... Bref, des prostituées avaient entendu la conne hurler et s'avancèrent vers les deux soeurs. C'était bel et bien la pas super jolie salope qui revenait se venger... avec ses 20 milliards d'amies. Le troupeau de... grosses robes courraient vers les deux folles (pour le moment c'tait plutôt les salopes les folles...).

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! C'EST QUOI CETTE BOULE SHIT ! »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sont tu laides! Y'auraient pu au moins mettre des bermudas! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! » hurlait Sophie, riant des robes ambulantes qui courraient pas superbement génialement bien.

Morais, elle, se mit à courir pour se sauver de cette foule de maquillage qui lui voulait la peau. Sophie fit quelques jambettes à des poupées qui passaient par là.

« JAMBETTE, JAMBETTE, JAMBETTE, JAAAAAAMBETTE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! »

Quant à elle, Marou d'vélo courrait vers la Perle Noire en hurlant.

« Je connais ces cris ! dit Jack qui partait justement à la recherche des deux p'tites hobbits (on n'est pas si petites -.-), c'est Marie ! »

« Jack, sauve-moi, j'vais mourir, au secourrrs ! » cria Morue au Saumon en sautant dans les bras du capitaine.

« Pas besoin de CRIER, j'suis pas sourd ! » cria-t-il à son tour.

« Ben toi aussi arrête de crier d'abords ! » hurla Morais

« ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! » hurla Jack

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE CRIER ! » beugla Gibbs.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? » demanda calmement Jack

« Y'a les salopes de merde qui me courent après ! » expliqua la folle en pointant là-bas. (c'est précis)

Jack regarda en direction de 'là-bas' et ses yeux agrandirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ! »

« Des salopes ! Pleins de salopes qui veulent me tuer ! ahhhhhh ! tsé la pétasse à qui j'ai cassé le nez lààààà, elle vient pour se venger ! AVEC SES AMIES EN PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! Qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiiiiit ? » demanda Morais full paniquée.

« MAIS JE SAIS PAS ! D'habitude j'couche avec, j'les combat pas ! »

« OUIINNNN ! » brailla Morais

« Mais plus maintenant ! Non maintenant j'couche plus avec elles... »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! fiou! Bon ben moi j'vais m'cacher ! Débrouille-toi avec tes troubles ! BYE ! » dit Morais en s'enfuyant dans la cabine du sexXxy pirate.

« Mais, mais c'est pas mon problème ! »

Pendant ce temps les pétasses-connasses avaient rejoint le navire et se plantairent devant le Cap'tain. Bob arriva en essayant de ne plus trop rire.

« AH ! Où elle est ta sœur ? » demanda _LA_ salope.

« Une sœur ? J'ai une sœur moi ? Ah ben caliss ! Tu m'en apprends une bonne toi ! » s'exclama Bobinette-Cherra

« Arrête de jouer à plus maligne avec moi ! »

« Ben la ! J'vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... »

« La fille qui était avec toi et Sparrow la dernière fois ! Celle qui m'a cassé le nez ! »

« Ah ça t'vas bien l'nez cassé ! Ça fait mal quand j'y touche? »

« AYE ! NE TOUCHE PAS ! Jack où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh c'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliqué ! »

« Où est-elle ! » s'impatienta la bimbo.

« Euh... est morte ? » dit Sophie full pas sûre d'elle.

« T'as pas l'air certaine de toi ? »

Bob se jeta dans les bras de Jack et se mit à brailler.

« Ben oui est morte qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Genre de pas gentilles qui me font rappeler des souvenirs pas cool ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

« J'vous avais dis que c'était très compliqué. » dit Jack en flattant les cheveux de Bobinette. (doux le chien :D)

« Oh ! Alors elle est morte ? Et comment ? » demanda une vieille shit pas rapport vu que c'est l'amie de _LA_ salope.

« Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! DIS-LUI JACK C'EST TROP DUR POUR MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » dit Sophie en se 'mouchant' dans la chemise du sexXxiest pirate ever seen ;)

« Elle... disons qu'elle... comme... vous voyez ? Y'a des pirates, ils étaient au moins 30 ! Ils se sont tous lancer sur elle ! Et ils l'ont violé chacun leur tour ! »

« BiiiieuuuurrrkkK ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN ! POV' TITE BOUETTE ! Une chance qu'elle avait eu sa première fois avec Jack ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » hurla tellement fort Bob que les cheveux des putes furent tout décoiffés... o.O

« Ils lui ont arraché les entrailles ! Tout ça pour faire du... du... »

« _MAQUILLAGE_ ! » hurla Sophinette.

« Euuuuurrrrrkk ! C'est fait avec les entrailles de cette fille notre maquillage ? » demanda une laide no where de la vie.

« Exactement ! » dirent Jack et So en même temps.

« Alors venez pas m'énerver avec la mort _TRAGIQUE_ de ma sœur, okay vieilles shits ? » cria Sophinette-Bobinette-petite-boulette.

« Ah ! Elle est morte... tant mieux ! » dit _LA_ salope en s'en allant, suivit de ses nombreuse robes ambulantes.

Sophinette continua à pleurer dans les bras de Jack, tandis que lui, regardait le troupeau s'en aller.

« Allez, elles sont parties ! »

« Oh yeah ! On les a eu ! Top là ! »

« Ahh ! Mais laisse faire top là ! »

« Ah... okay ! TRENTE ! » s'exclama So en réalisant combien 30 était un gros chiffre. XD

« Ben quoi c'est le premier chiffre qui m'est venu en tête ! dit Jack, et ça faisait plus... dramatique ! »

« Ouais... bref ! Moi faut j'aille frapper Morais. » dit Sophie en se relevant les manches.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben parce qu'elle se fout toujours dans la merde et que c'est toujours nous qui devons la sauver ! »

« Mouais »

Sur ce mouais, Bob alla dans la cabine de D'Zack où elle vit sa soeur jouer aux cartes avec Gibbs et le perroquet.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passer ? Pas trop d'mal à la faire s'en aller ? FLUSH ROYALE ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'vous ai battu, messieurs ! »

« Nous on s'démerde avec je sais pas combien de salopes et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est des jouer aux cartes ? »

« Héhéhéhéhéhéh ! Ouais pourquoi ? J'pouvais pas jouer au Monopoly, y'en a pas ici ! »

« JE VAIS L'ÉTRANGLEEEEERRR ! » hurla So en se pitchant se Marie.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« CAPITAINE ! » dit un matelot en entrant dans la pièce.

« QUOI ? » gueula Jack.

« ARRÊTEZ LE CAPS LOCK BON SANG ! hurla Gibbs. Merci ! »

« **_IL_** est là ! »

« Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Il vous a vu avec elles et Will hier dans la ruelle ! » dit le brave matelot fidèle à son Capt'ain... o.O bon okay !

« Tout le monde sur le pont ! » hurla Jack.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire anticonstitutionnellement, tous les pirates étaient sur le pont et préparaient la Perle à lever l'ancre.

« WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL ! ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS QU'ON S'EST VU ! » s'exclama So en allant voir Turner et lui faisant un huggy pouki.

« Oui ! Mais lâche-moi il faut que je lève les voiles ! »

« Ah ok s'cuse moi Doudli ! On s'en va ? ON S'EN VA ! »

Sophie courut partout en hurlant 'MORAIS ON S'EN VA !'

« Ah enfin t'es là grosse laide pas cool ! Ça fait 1 minute que j'te cherche ! T'étais où ? Enfin bref ! T'as pu le droit de toucher à Jack dans... maintenant ! NIAK NIAK NIAK ! 72 heures sans toucher Jackychou- chéri-d'amour-de-ton-coeur. »

« Ahhh nioooooooooooonn ! » brailla Marie.

« Ouuuu tommaaaaatte ! hahahahahahaha ! »

« J'comprends pas, dit Morais, et j'comprends pas pourquoi on s'en vaaaaa ! »

« Laisse faire face de craque ! Aidons le peuple à... faire avancer la Perle ! » s'exclama Bob.

« Est-ce que j'aide quand j'admire D'ZAAAAACK travailler ? »

« Non ! »

« Merde ! »

_Plus tard  
_  
Tout le monde était dans la cale parce que le sexXxy Cap'tain voulait leur parler.

« Bon faut que je vous raconte quelque chose ! Alors... »

« ATTEND ! Avant, tirez-vous une bûche ! » coupa Sophie.

Et tout le monde se tira une bûche de nul part.

« HEIIIIIIIIIINN ! Tirez-vous euh... une marmotte ! » s'exclama Bob.

Et tout le monde se tira une marmotte.

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ! Tirez- vous... une balle dans la tête ! »

Tout le monde sortit un fusil et se le plaça sur la tempe.

« NO-NON ! Arrêtez ça ! C'tait une blague ! » hurla Bob en agitant les bras.

Tout le monde rangea leur fusil. Jackounet regardait Bob méchamment.

« Imbécile ! »

« Pfffff ! J'm'en fou que tu m'trouves imbécile ! Awèye raconte-nous-la ton histoire conne ! » dit Sophinette en allant s'asseoir à côté de Willychou et Marounette.

Jack s'apprêtait à commencer son histoire, mais Marie leva la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ? » demanda Jack impatiemment.

« J'peux v'nir m'asseoir sur tes genoux pendant que tu racontes ton histoire :D »

« NAH ! tu peux paaaaaaaaaaas ! s'exclama Sophie en montrant sa montre, Y reste encore 69 heures ! wooohh 69 ! héh ! »

Tous les pirates la regardèrent comme ça : o.O.

« Moi par contre j'peux m'asseoir sur Will ! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ! » (Bob : c'est mon rire parce que je ris très mal !) dit Sophinette en s'assoyant sur le bonhomme

« Euh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Will.

« Ben duh ! J'm'assois sur toi! » dit Bob en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Will.

« C'est que j'suis déjà fiancé ! » s'exclama le forgeron.

« Ouin pis ? Inquiète-toi pas ! J'le dirai pas à la bitch ! » dit Sophie en flattant les cheveux de Will.

« La bitch ? » questionna le forgy.

« Ben la conne ! »

« ? »

« Ben Volatile ! Élizabeth ! Appelle-la comme tu veux, tout pour dire que c'est des synonymes ! voilà ! Allez Jack ! Raconte ton histoire ! »

« Mais laaaaaaaaaa ! J'peux tu m'asseoir sur quelqu'un d'autre si j'peux pas m'asseoir sur Jackychou ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! TU VAS RESTER ASSIS SUR CETTE CHAISE ET VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE PARLER ET DE M'INTERROMPRE ! » cria Jack.

« Bon, vu que je suis gentille je vais pas m'asseoir sur quelqu'un okay Morue qui pu ? J'vais m'asseoir sur cette chaise. BON LÀ MAINTENANT ON ÉCOUTE JACK ! VOS GUEULES ! » dis Sophie en s'assoyant à côté de sa soeur qui lui fit un huggy pouki parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup!

Tout le monde se ferma la gueule et tous écoutèrent la fabuleuse histoire du pirate.

« Y'a pas vraiment d'histoire dans le fond... c'est juste qu'y'a un pirate, un méchant pirate, qui veut ma peau, mes trésors et ... ma Perle. »

« Ah ! okay juste ça ! Ciao ! » dit Bob en se levant pour s'en aller.

« Non, non, non ! Il veut absolument TOUT ce que j'ai eeeeeeeeetttt... »

« Ton chapeau! » s'exclama Morue.

« Non ! Il veut TOUT TOUT TOUT ! L'équipage, les amis, les... filles ! »

« Ah ! Les filles ? okay sa me concerne pas ! Woh menute ! J'suis une fille moi ! » s'écria Morais.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui ! » dit Bob.

« Mais là pourquoi nouuuuuuuuus ? »

« MAIS PARCE QU'il veut tout ce que j'ai ! » dit Jack plus calmement.

« Mais, mais, mais j'suis pas à toi ! Ben, j'pense pas... »

Marie se mit à brailler comme une laide et tout le monde se boucha les oreilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ? » pleurinicha Morue.

« Peut-être te découper en rondelle, te violer, te donner à son équipage, te mettre dans la soupe, t'attacher au mât et te fouetter... » énuméra le pirate.

« TA GUEULE JACK ! »

Tous les membres de l'équipage regardèrent Bobinette comme ça : O.O parce qu'elle venait de dire ta gueule au Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

« C'est parce que tu vas la traumatiser ! Au fait, c'est quoi l'nom du pas beau jaloux ? »

« Bad Rat »

« Bad Rat ! BAD RAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! »

Les deux soeurs se mirent à rire comme des débiles et se roulèrent par terre. Tous les autres étaient très sérieux et regardaient les folles comme ça : o.O

« Mais arrêtez de rire ! Il est très cruel ! »

« Il s'appelle BAD RAT ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » s'exclama Marie.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Vous rirez moins quand il va vous avoir tué ! »

« Niaiseux ! On pourra plus rire, on va être MORTE ! » dit Bob.

« Et si on a survécu à Barbobette, on va survivre à Bad Rat ! »

« C'est parce que vous pouviez pas mourir la dernière fois ! » dit Will.

« Ah non ! Là ça veut dire qu'on va mourir ! TT.TT »

« Pas nécessairement, dit Jack, c'est pour ça qu'on se... hum... sauve ! »

« On se sauve de lui ? Quel gang de cheaps qu'on a l'air nous autres ? » s'exclama Bob.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous et j'préfère l'éviter tant que c'est possible ! »

« Et en plus, si on se sauve de sorte qu'ils peuvent pas nous suivre, il viendra pas m'énerver à mon mariage ! » s'exclama Will.

« Ton mariage ! pffffffffffffffffffffff ! » fit Sophinette en faisant une grimace.

« Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ! tu veux te marier avec moi ? » demanda Morais avec un gros sourire comme ça :D

« On en reparlera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, nous devons nous occuper à se sauver ! »

« Ça fait bizarre d'entendre cette phrase venant de toi ! ON SE SAUVE ! Ouhhh ! Quel dangereux pirate que tu es Jack ! »

«Ey-E ! Arrête d'insulter mon Jackounet ! »

« ALLEZ BANDE DE POUILLEUX, SUR LE PONT ! » cria le sexXxy pirate.

« Moi j'monte pas sur le pont parce que j'suis pas une pouilleuse ! » dit brillament Marie :D

« Viens-t-en vieille shit ! » dit Bob en la tirant par la manche.

Et donc c'est ainsi que vous savez qu'est-ce qui suivait les petits amis hier soir. C'était... Bad Rat !

« HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! »

« JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! »

La Perle Noire se sauve d'un autre navire pirate! O.o c'est trop bizarre ça! Rah lala! C'est tout! BYE! Adieu! Mot d'auteurSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

merci pour les reviews! on en veut d'autres! Alors... REVIEWS! 


	11. Jalousie, quand tu nous prends

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie, quand tu nous prends!**

Marie et Bob étaient couchées sur des chaises longues, profitant du soleil des Caraïbes pour se faire un bronzage Sud-Américain. Morais se parlait et Bob somnolait paisiblement.

« Ahhhh mais j'm'ennuie! C'est poooooooooooche! Y'a rien à faire! J'm'enmerde! J'm'emmerde! J'm'emmerdeeeeeeee! »

« Mais à qui tu parles, Morais? J'dors pis y'a personne à côté de toi! » s'exclama Bob qui venait de se réveiller à cause des plaintes de sa soeurette.

« Mais j'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! C'est poche se faire bronzer! J'veux faire quelque chose! Pis en plus j'peux même pas toucher à Jackounet-chéri-d'amour-de-mon-cœur! » pleurnicha Morais.

« Ben la! Dors, je sais pas! Court partout en criant que t'es plus vierge! Vas en haut du mât et plonge en bas! Hey! Ben j'ai ma liste de choses à faire dans les Caraïbes, j'te la prête, si tu veux. Prends-la pis amuse-toé avec! Ça va passer le temps... quoiqu'il y en a pas mal que c'est de faire des choses avec Jack ou Will... »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! C'est laite ta liste! »

« Farme ta yeule! Pfff genre de conne! Trouves-toi quelqu'un pour jouer de la guitare pis chanter des chansons de The Rasmus avec toi! T'arrêtes pas d'puis tantôt! » Proposa Sophinette qui en avait mare d'entendre sa sœur.

« Nooooooon! Mais oui... j'peux faire apparaître Lauri!(Lauri Ylonen... le chanteur de The Rasmus! Vous conaissez pas? MOI J'AIME THE RASMUS PIS JE M'ASSUME :D) HAHAHA! À tantôt Baube-avec-Cheveux! »

« 'Tantôt Morue-avec-un-tricorne-sur-la-tête! FAIRE APPARAÎTRE LAURI? s'écria Bobinette en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, Wah, grrr Lauri! Ben voyons! C'est quoi qui m'arrive? J'arrête pas de dire des longs paragraphes! J'dois être souffrante... »

« Sophie? »

« AHHHHHHHHHHH! gueula Bob en se retourna et en montrant les poings, JE VOUS PRÉVIENS JE SUIS CEINTURE NOIRE EN KARATÉ ET... Ah! Will! Jack! C'est vous! Genre de mongols qui surprennent le monde par derrière! »

« Désolé. » dit Jack.

« Ceinture noire en Karaté? » demanda Will.

« Ah, euh, laisse faire Willychou. Hum, y'a un problème Cap'tain? »

« Où est Marie? » demanda le sexXxy pirate

« Elle est partie faire des tours de magie... se faire apparaître un copinos pour chanter, peut-être pas juste ça... enfin bref! Pourquoi donc? »

« Ah, ben il faudrait peut-être que vous appreniez à manier l'épée et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire ça aujourd'hui vu que... c'est calme! » expliqua Will

« Ah Marie! Viens ici! Tes cours de maniement d'épée commencent... mais qui c'est lui! » demanda Jack en voyant un bonhomme aux cheveux plumés.

« Ce charmant jeune homme? Ben c'est Lauri! » s'exclama Morais en prenant le bras du mec.

« Lauri? » demanda Will.

« Charmant jeune homme! » s'exclama Jack.

« Bon ben moi j'y vais! Lauri m'a promis de m'apprendre les paroles de ses chansons... même si je les connais toutes! dit Morais en faisant un clin d'œil à Bobinette. Il est tellement gentilpis ces cheveux sont hot :D ! »

Marie sauta sur le dos du joli chanteur (bin... moi j'le trouve cute. BON) et ils s'en allèrent dans la cale. Jack les regarda s'en aller et grogna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Marie peut bien trouver à ce... Lauri! » demanda Jack.

« Ben... y'a des plumes de z'oiseau dans les cheveux! Inquiète-toé pas Sparrow, Marie l'a fait apparaître parce qu'elle peut pas te toucher pis qu'elle s'ennuie... il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose alors elle a fait apparaître Lauri! J'peux t'assurer qu'elle va pas te lâcher rendu à Port Royal! Et vous pourrez à nouveau coucher ensemble! Lalala! »

« C'est bien! » dit le cap'n en souriant.

« On les commence les cours de maniement d'épée? » demanda Will qui n'avait que ça à faire.

« Le maniement d'épée? Ben... tu fais juste ça et tu sais manier l'épée! » dit Sophie en prenant son épée.

Elle commença à fendre l'air avec l'épée un peu gauchement et échappa son épée au sol.

« Euh... on les commence ces cours? » demanda So en prenant son épée.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Will et Jack donnaient des trucs à Bob pour manier l'épée et, en deux heures, elle était rendue vraiment bonne. Les deux pirates étaient impressionnés. Bon bla bla bla, les jeux de jambes, les mouvements d'épée et tous ces trucs, elle les maîtrisait très bien! VOILÀ!

Pendant ce temps, Morue et Lauri chantaient à tue-tête sur le navire, agaçant tout l'équipage. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment lorsque le chanteur demanda à connaître les membres de l'équipage.

« Salut vous autres! AHHHHHH! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS VOUS BATTEZ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTRE! » hurla Morais en voyant Will, Jack et sa soeur se battre.

« C'est parce que j'apprends à me battre Morue! On se bat pas pour de vrai! Ils me donnent des cours, parce que, contrairement à toi, j'veux savoir me défendre! » expliqua Baube à la folle qui comprend rien.

« Ahhhhh! Mais pourquoi vous vous battez? C'est dangereux pour les yeux! Faites des cours théoriques, pas pratiques! J'veux pas que vous mourriez pendant une pratique! »

« Marie, ta yeule! »

« Okay, okay! »

« Tout ça pour dire que moi j'peux tuer n'importe qui asteur, pas vrai Doudli? » demanda Bob.

« Doudli? » firent Jack et Will.

« Oui c'est un surnom affectueux pour Will! »

« Ben si tu peux te protéger, tu peux me protéger alors y'a pas de problèmes! » dit Marie en s'accrochant après sa soeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive si j'peux même pas me défendre, hein? »

« Ben Will va te protéger! » répondit Morais.

« Et si Will peut pas me protéger donc te protéger? » demanda Bobinette en levant un sourcil.

« Ben Jack va me protéger! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si Jack est mort? »

« J'VAIS PLEURER! » hurla Marie.

« OKAY, OKAY ! TA YEULE! »

« Tu vas quand même devoir apprendre à manier une épée, Marie! sinon tu vas mourir. T'es une pirate ou pas? » demanda Jack.

« YARRRRRRRRR! JSUIS UNE PIRATE! gueula Morue au Saumon, bon j'suis venue icit a'ec Lauri pour vous présenter à lui, d'accord? Lauri, this is Sophie, this is Will and this hot guy is CAP'N JACK SPARROW! And if he's the Cap'tain, he can kick your bird's ass off his ship, okay? You understand? »

« Yeah, sure! Who's Bob? » demanda le pitpit (Lauri)

« It's Sophie, my sister... she's stupid... »

« Il parle juste anglais? » demanda Will.

« Ouais! Et Finlandais! »

« Y'est ben poche! Vraiment nul! Il parle même pas en Français! J'le renie! C'est qui l'IDIOT maintenant? C'EST YLONEN! »

« Ben la! Abracada FRANÇAIS! Voilà il parle français! »

« Tu viens Marie, je vais te poser tes plumes d'oiseau dans les cheveux :D » dit Lauri.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

« Hey! jviens de remarquer! T'as un faible pour les oiseaux, Marie? Sparrow, Lauri aux ch'veux de corbeau! » s'exclama Baube.

« Oui et j'ai un cerveau de moineau! WAHHHHHHH! Bon ben moi j'y vais! BYE! »

_Un peu plus tard la la_

Marie arriva sur le pont en courant et en gueulant.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Regardez mes cheveux plumés! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! C'est trop niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! REGARDEZ MES CHEVEUX! REGARDE JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! »

« Hey! Pas touche à Jack! Il te reste 66 heures, 34 minutes et 21 secondes... 20...19... »

« C'est beau, on a compris. » interrompit Will.

« 'GARDS BOB! GA GA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GA MES CHEVEUX! »

« oui, oui, je ga, je ga! Pis c'est très... euh bin c'est comme Lauri... »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! C'est beau, hein Jack? »

« Hum... si tu veux... » dit le sexXxy cap'n.

« Marie? » appela Lauri en sortant de la cale.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LAURIIIIIIIII! Merci pour mes cheveux! » hurla-t-elle en faisant un gros câlin au Finlandais.

Et là... pour le plaisir de tous, ils commencèrent à chanter. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles et le parrot s'en alla loin, loin, loin... chanceux! Et pour les haut-le-cœur de tous, les deux fou aux cheveux plumés se mirent à danser comme des fous/débiles.

« VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**LE!** hurla Bob qui était écoeurée de les entendre, si vous voulez chanter, chantez dans la cale, la porte fermée, dans une chambre insonorisée! SINON, VOUS VOUS FARMEZ LA YYEUUULLLE! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! »

« WWWWWWWWWWWWWOUPS! On vous dérange? Ben désolé! On voulait pas vous déranger! dit Marie avec un faux air désolé, on va aller chanter en bas! BYE! »

Marou et Lauri s'en allèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, en gambadant. (imaginez Lauri gambader avec une folle au bras... c'est assez drôle!)

« Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, HEIN JACK! » demanda Soph.

« Mgrrrbbbllll! »

« ÂÂÂÂÂhhh! JALOUX! »

« Non! J'suis pas jaloux! De quoi tu parles? » dit Jack entre ses dents.

« Ouiiiii! Oui, t'es jaloux parce que Lauri et Marie passent trop de temps ensemble, hein? Jaloux, jaloux, JALOUX! »

« Non, non et NON! JE NE SUIS PAS... jaloux… » dit D'Zack en baissant le ton vu que tout l'équipage le regardait.

« Mais ouin, c'est ça! » dit Sophinette.

La folle s'en alla en jetant des coups d'œil à Jack, qui lui, regardait l'horizon en serrant les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Sophie? » demanda Will en rejoignant le sexXxy cap'tain.

« Ahhh rien! »

« J'vais aller d'mander à Sophie alors! » s'exclama le forgeron

« Non, non! Sophie croit que j'suis jaloux de l'eunuque avec qui Marie chante... elle se fait de drôles d'idées cette fille! »

« Mmmm... et bien, c'est pas des idées j'crois! Tu l'aimes bien Marie-Christine, pas vrai? »

« Mais ... mmmmouais, comme toutes les autres femmes de ce monde. » dit Jack avec un gros sourire.

« Oui, sauf que tu es jaloux de ce garçon » dit calmement Will.

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça et le pirate lança un regard noir à **WILLIAM**. Sophie arriva à leur hauteur et regarda D'Zack avec un sourire stupide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a Sophie? » demanda impatiemment le sexXxy pirate.

« Rien... mais euhh, j'faisais des mots croisés et là j'suis bloquée sur un mot... j'aimerais ça que vous m'aidiez! J'vais vous lire la définition, okay? »

« Hum c'est quoi un mot croisés? » demanda le sexXxy forgeron

« Pas b'soin d'comprendre! Bon la définition c'est : '_'Qui éprouve de la jalousie à l'idée qu'un autre jouit ou pourrait jouir d'un avantage que lui-même ne possède pas ou qu'il désire posséder exclusivement_''... ça commence par un J... »

« Jaloux? » proposa Will.

« OUI! Ça rentre! Marci Will! JALOUX, JALOUX, **JALOUUUUUUUUUX**! »

« J'suis pas jaloux, bon! C'est pas qu'j'ai hâte que l'homme oiseau s'en aille, que j'me soucis de c'que fait Marie dans la cale avec lui et que j'ai juste le goût de tuer l'eunuque que j'suis nécessairement jaloux! » s'exclama Jack

« Ouin, mettons! Hey! Regarde, c'est un pigeon voyageur! Ohhh, il a un mot d'accrocher après les pattes! Oh! Il le lâche, le papier tombe, tombe, tombe! Ohh! Jack l'attrape le déroule etttt... c'est quoi qui est écrit! demanda So en arrachant le papier des mains du capitaine. JALOUX! »

« NON! »

« Jaloux! Jaloux! **_Jaloux_**! »

« _NON_! »

Will se mit à rire en voyant Jack se laisser faire comme ça par quelqu'un, surtout par une fille qui avait la moitié de son âge.

« ARRÊTE! Vas préparer le dîner! » beugla Jack-chéri-d'amour-du–cœur-à-Marou-d'vélo.

« Ben là! Tu m'envois en cuisine, là? » demanda Baube.

« Oui! Et c'est seulement les personnes que je ne supporte pas que j'envois en cuisine! »

« Ohhhh! Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai raison! HIHIIH! Okay, okay j'vas en cuisine! Pas b'soin de me lancer ce regard noir là! Juste avant Jack, regarde dans le ciel! Y'a une envolée de mouettes... regarde bien leur disposition... ça fait un mot... JALOUX, JALOUX, JALOUX! »

Eh oui! Les mouettes avaient formé dans le ciel le mot JALOUX! C'est fou, mais vrai! Jack grogna (encore!) et serra plus fort le gouvernail entre ses mains.

« ELLE M'ÉNERVE! »

_Plus tard... calik y'a juste des plus tard dans c'te chapitre-là!_

Tout le monde, sauf le pit-pit et le pouésson (Lauri et Morue.. Bob: beau couple, hen!), mangeait le bon repas que... Bob...avait préparé. (Bob:D)

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font les 2 autres? » s'impatienta le sexXxy cap'n.

« J'sais pas, répondit Sophinette, mais tantôt j'les ai entendu faire beaucoup de bruit dans ta cabine... plus de bruit que quand toi et Marie vous... » dit a voix basse Sophie pour énervé Jack.

« QUOI? » gueula Jack en se levant.

« Jack... regarde les petit pois dans ton assiette... ils forment un mot... jaloux, jaloux, **JALOUX**! »

Le pirate se rassit en serrant les dents alors que tous les matelots le regardaient. Par chance, ou par malchance, Marie et l'autre tawin entrèrent dans la pièce en chantant...

« _And every time when I painted my room like a fool I hid my feelings! And every time when I painted my room, I thought about leaving." __(Chill-– The Rasmus : Into)_

« Ha! Morais! Lauri! Moi et Jack on parlait justement de vous! » s'écria So en les voyant.

« Pour vrai? » demanda Morue.

« Ouais... on n'avait pas d'autre sujet de conversation. » dit Jack.

« Me semblait aussi... Hey! T'as faim Lauri? »

« Ouais... » répondit le plumer.

« Bon parfait! On va s'asseoir... il reste juste une chaise... bin la! Ha pas grave j'vas m'asseoir sur toi! »

« NON! » cria Jack en se levant.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui se qui mit le capitaine mal à l'aise. (Bob:O!)

« Euh... j'voulais dire.. euh... tu peux prendre ma chaise, j'ai terminé de manger. »

« Bin voyons Jack! Ça s'ra pas nécessaire, si sa lui dérange pas de m'avoir sur ses genoux. » dit MORAIS.

« J'INSISTE! » s'exclama le cap'n en offrant sa chaise.

« Mais Jack! Tu viens juste de commencer à manger, t'as même pas toucher à tes pitits pois! Ils forment encore le mot... JALOUX! Laisse-les se débrouiller tout seul... sont assez grands pour se trouver une place..._ d'ja qu'ils sont assez grands pour être dans l'meme lite!_ » ricana Spohy.

Jackounet grommela, s'assit et se mit à picoter ses petits pois avec sa fourchette, défaisant le mot JALOUX. Il observait du coin de l'œil le pas beau et la follasse.

« Bon ben assis-toi! » dit Lauri en se tappant les cuisses.

« D'accord! Ahh t'es tout confortaaaaable! Mais pas autant que Jackychou... Bon vous voulez savoir ce que moi et Lauri on a fait aujourd'hui? » demanda Marou à l'équipage.

« Ah! Ben ouais, pourquoi pas! Moi j'suis pas mal intéressé! C'est sûrement super passionnant ce que vous avez fait! Pas vrai Jack :D »

« Mgggrrbbllll ¬¬ »

« Hein quoi, j'ai pas compris! Qu'est-ce t'as dit :D »

« Mgggrrrrbbllll! ¬¬ »

« Ahhhh! Okay! J'pensais t'avais dit : non, j'suis trop jaloux pour le savoir! J'vais pété une fiouse si j'apprends ce qu'ils ont fait, dans ma cabine, dans mon lit, dans mes draps... ;) »

« Pourquoi on parle de draps là? demanda Morais, J'comprends rien! o.O »

« Pour rien, laisse faire. » dit le corbeau en tapotant la caboche de la follasse.

« Bon, ben moi j'vais vous dire c'qu'on a fait aujourd'huiiiiiiiiiiii! On aaaaaaaa... CHANTÉ! Partout, partout, partout! »

« On avait r'marqué... » murmurèrent des membres de l'équipage. O.O

« Pis on a parlé de toutes sortes de choses, de ses concerts, qu'il va me donner des billets, qu'j'vais pouvoir aller rencontrer les autres membres de The Rasmus! »

« HEIN! Pour de vraiiiiiiii? C'est ben full hot-mongol-débile! Moi aussi j'veux v'nir! Lauri, j'te renie plus! HAHAHAHA :_yeux qui brillent_: »

« Oui bon ça va Baube! Tout ça pour dire que oyuhhhhh lallaal opuurrruuuf riiiouuuhhhhh uuuuuu oooo llall! Ouriiiiiiiiya! »

« Marie, ça va? » o.O demanda Lauri qui trouvait la follasse un peu, beaucoup bizzare.

« Ouais, merci de t'en inquiété Laulau! »

« Laulau... quel nom stupide! ¬¬ » dit Jack en vargeant avec sa fourchette dans un petit pis. (petit pois: aaaaaaahhhh! je meeuuuuuuurs! NOOOOONNN! ça y est c'est la fin! au revoir chers confrères Jack: ah mais ta gueule! MIAM:_mange le petit pois_:)

« Ben voyons, Jack! Ça c'est un symptôme courant, pété des petits pois avec sa fourchette! Ça veut dire qu'on est... JALOUX! Jaloux, jaloux, JALOUX :) »

« Ta gueule, Sophie! beugla Jack avec un regard méchat : ¬¬ »

« Wohhhhh! firent tous les membres de l'équipage. :O ou comme ça O.O »

« De quoi y'est jaloux? » demanda la cruche à Marie.

«Ben tss duh hen! De Lauri, non mais genre comme! Me semble que c'est évident pfffff! »

« OHHHHHHHH! Ben pourquoi? J'comprends pas! o.O »

« NIAISEUSE! »

« JE **NE** SUIS **PAS** JALOUX! ¬¬ »gueula Jack en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« Ben laaaaaaaaa! Pourquoi personne me dit jamais riiiiiennnnn? TT.TT »

« Parce que tu comprends rien de toute façon! » dit calmement Will.

« Mais là, ça m'énerve! MOI J'M'EN VAIS! BYE! Oh mais j'prends le morceau de poulet! Il a l'air tellement bon! BYE! ¬¬ »

Marou d'vélo s'en alla avec son morceau de poulet et de la sauce brune.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait! ¬¬ » cria Lauri à Jack.

« Non, mais ça suffit! »

Le sexXxy pirate sortit son gun et tira l'homme-oiseau au cœur. Il s'effondra au sol et Morais arriva en courant dans la salle à manger et se mit à hurler comme une hystérique.

« WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAIS POURQUOI IL SE ROULE PAR TERRE EN CRIANT? ET POURQUOI Y'A DU SANG PARTOUT! » :'(

« C'est p't'être pace que Jack vient de tirer l'homme-oiseau, qu'est-ce t'en dit! » expliqua Bob en mordant dans une patate.

« QUOI! JACK A TIRÉ LAURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? T'ES BEN PAS FIN! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA? IL T'A RIEN FAIT! » :'( gueula Marou en se pitchant sur Lauri qui lâcha un cri de douleur en recevant un genoux de Marie dans les côtes.

« Ben là! Il m'énervait! Et en plus tu l'avais prévenu que s'il m'énervait j'allais le jeté par-dessus bord! »

« Mais il aurait survécu au moins! Là il meurt! J'VEUX PAS QU'TU MOURS LAULAU! » :'(

« _I died in my dreams..._ » chanta Lauri

« J'te f'rai remarqué que tu rêves pas gros con! » -.- fit remarquer Bob.

«_ What's that supposed to mean? _»

« QUE TU MEURS! -.-' » expliqua Sophie, exaspérée.

«_ Got lost in the fire..._ »

« Fire, fire! Calme-toi! T'exagères ben toute toi! -.-'»

«_ I died in my dreams, reaching for your hand..._ »_ (Funeral Song – The Rasmus: Dead Letters)_

« Prends ma main pis farme ta yeule. » ¬¬ dit Bob en prenant la main du chanteur.

« POURQUOI TU MEURS? » :'( hurla Morais en braillant.

« Parce que Jack l'a tiré. » dit Will toujours calmement.

« OUIN MAIS POURQUOI JACK A TIRÉ LAURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? » :'(

« Parce que... parce que j'étais jaloux, voilà! » avoua le Cap'tain.

« Ha-ah! Je'l'savais! J'avais raison! HAHAHA! Le parrot, tu me dois 25 shillings! NIAK NIAK NIAK! Jack était jaloux! JALOUX! JAAAAALOUUUUUX! » :D

« FERME-LA! » beugla le sexXxiest pirate in the world.

« D'accord... désolé **grand'pa Jack! »** ;)

« Hein? »

« Laisse faire vieux laid! » dit Bob au pirate pas rapport qui avait dit 'hein?'

« Ahhhh! T'étais jaloux mon petit Jackounet? » demanda Morais.

« Oui, c'est beau pas b'soin de le répéter ! » s'exclama Jack.

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! C'est tout mignoooooooooooooon, même si c'était inutile d'être jaloux parce que Lauri est gay...! Bon ben j'pense que j'vais le renvoyé en Finlande! Et tu vas plus être blessé... Abracadabra, t'es plus blesser mais sacre ton camp! BYE! »

Et sur son claquement de doigt, la blessure de Lau disparut et l'homme-pitpit aussi. Jackychou était plus jaloux même s'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais raisons de l'être et tout le monde retourna sur le pont pour travailler. Marie avait eu de la misère à ne pas sauter sur Jack et Jack avait eu de la misère à ne pas sauter Marie... o.O ouin bon! Ensuite de ça, Bob et Will gambadaient comme des joyeux lurons, Cotton's parrot volait après So pour lui donner ses 25 shillings et Gibbs se grattait la barbe. Voilà! Et maintenant, vu qu'on raconte pas mal n'importe quoi, on va terminer le chapitre là!

* * *

Bob : ENVOYEZ-NOUS UNE RIVIEW! on aime ça vous lire! Et pour vous le démontrer, on aaaaaaaaa...

Marie : décidé de faire des réponses de review! on était trop paresseuse de le faire avant, mais vu que CHEYNA nous a suggéré, demandé d'en faire, on va en faire! Alors VOILÀ!

RÉPONSES DE REVIEWS!

**Scat** : _Marie_ : les « toujours-zaussi-folles-du-canada-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore » ? _Bob_ : moi j'aime bien le p'tit surnom! _Marie_ : o.O moi aussi! Et pis comment sa bizarre? _Bob_ : bin elle nous trouve bizarre! _Marie_ : j'vois pas pourquoi! Pfff:_relie le chapy_: ha okay! La je vois pourquoi... Hé hé hé!

**cheyna tristounette**: _Marie_ : non mais EYE! Franch'ment nous OUBLIGER à faire des réponses de reviews! Tu devrais avoir honte! _Bob_ :_tapote l'épaule à Morue_: elle nous y a pas obliger... _Marie_ : ha bin caliss! Désolé... hé hé hé _Bob_ : et pour c'qui est de notre fic, nous aussi on l'aime! Et on va la continuer... encore et encore! _Marie_ : jusqu'à la fin des temps:O _Bob_ : alors ça c'est chouette

**Morwen (ou ben Galadwen...): **_Bob_: Bad Rat! Où on a été chercher ça? _Marie_ : en quelque part de far far away! _Bob_ : c'est-à-dire notre école! _Marie_ : oui! Notre belle et charmante école :_dégueule_: _Bob_ : ouais! Y'a une fille à mon école qui s'appel Badra Cynthianne. _Marie_ : elle est conne... stil que j'suis avec mes amis pis on riait... pis elle s'est mise à rire avec nous... comme si on était ses amis o.O SANS COMMENTAIRES! _Bob_ : mouais! Alors on s'est inspiré de son prénom... c'est pas très gentil. _Marie_ : Détail! _Bob_ : mais c'est pas contre elle non plus! VOILÀ TA RÉPONSE! FIN!


	12. Le ChApItRe SaNs NoM!

**Chapitre 12 : Le ChApItRe SaNs NoM!**

Marie parlait encore avec Jack, le parrot avait finalement réussis a donné ses 25 shillings a Sophie, Will observait la mer avec un air songeur (un air de débile, quoi!) et Bob surveillait Morue afin qu'elle ne touche pas à Jack parce qu'il restait 62 heures... donc en gros il était 23h du soir là! Bon... Morais avait finit de conversationner avec Jackounet alors elle alla voir sa soeur.

« VOILÀ!!!! s'exclama Morais, on a parler, on c'est expliqué, le malentendu est disparu et... on a fait du cyber-sexe! »

« HIN?!?! Pour vrai?!?!? » demanda Sophie.

« Bin non! C'est poche le cyber-sexe! C'est mieux en vrai! »

« Je l'savais! Pfff... du cyber-sexe ça se fait avec des ordis, pis y'en a pas ici alors c'était clair que vous en faisiez pas là! »

« Ouin bon, en tout cas! Tout ça pour dire que là on dort où? »demanda Morais vu qu'elle pouvait pas dormir dans la même chambre que Jackychou.

« Bin... a'ec moi et Ana-prout-prout... NON!! Tu va dans la cambre a Ana et moi j'vais avec Will! BYE!! »

« ...!! »

_Plus tard, alors que tout le monde faisait dodo... ou presque!_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ANAMARIA ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONFLEEE!!! GRRR!!! _cria Marie dans sa tête,_ comment Bob faisait pour dodoer _(verbe de dormir, bien évidemment!)_ avec cette... ce tracteur! RAAAAAAH!!! J'm'en va avec Bob et Willychou!_"

Morue bouillit avec des petit oignons, se leva et sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta devant l'escalier qui menait au pont...

"_À moins queeeeeeee... j'aille faire un tour et que PAR HASARD j'entre dans la cabine du capitaine et que... hé hé hé_"pensa-t-elle.

La folle regarda autour d'elle... personne.

"_Hi hi hi... j'vas faire un p'tit tour et ensuite j'irai voir Bob... et personne saura c'qui c'est passé... hi hi hi_"

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine de Will_

Richard et Turner étaient dans la chambre du zouf et parlaient en... buvant. Eh oui! Vous, petites filles, croyiez que Will était pogné, hein?? Ben vous aviez tort! Bon... ben c'est ça! Alors, comme je disais, les deux 'pirates' parlaient ensemble de toutes sortes de choses et, pour une fois, Will n'avait pas l'air de trouver Bob folle vu que tous les deux avaient pris un p'tit coup.

« Hey! J'avais pas r'marquer que y'avait une f'nêtre dans ta cabine! C'est ben cool! Tu peux regarder la mer de très proche sans être mouillé! »

« Oui, j'regarde souvent par cette fenêtre! J'adore la mer... »

- Normal, t'es un pirate! Et dans quelques jours, t'auras une alliance au doigt pis tu devras travailler dans une forge, loin de la mer, être un père de famille, t'emmerder, aller dans des soirées poches avec Élizabeth pour aller voir son père poche, lui parler! Ahhh c'est vraiment nul! » s'exclama Sophie avant de prendre une gorgée de bière (était-ce vraiment de la bière? Naaannn!)

Will ne dit rien et parti un nouveau sujet.(ben... 'nouveau'...)

« Toi, t'as pas un gars dans ta vie? » demanda-t-il

« Ben... héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé! »

« C'est-à-dire? » demanda Will avec un petit sourire

« T'as des beaux rideaux!! » dit So en flattant les rideaux.

« Sophie! T'as pas répondu!! N'essaie pas de te défiler!! » s'exclama Will en riant.

« Ben quoi! j'ai répondu! J'ai dit : t'as des beaux rideaux!! »

« C'est quoi le rapport? »

« Ben c'est ça! »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Mais c'est ça! »

« Hein? J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis! »

« Tant mieux! » s'exclama Baube.

Will la regardait comme ça : ¬¬

« Ok, ok! C'tais quoi la question d'jà?? Ah oui, un gars dans ma vie... quelle vie?? Aaaahhhhhh!! J'ai pas d'vie ahahahahah! Ok, non! HUMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnoui! »

« Mais t'arrête un peu?! » s'exclama Will.

« OK, OK! Oui! Maiiiis... j'suis rien pour lui! J'suis une genre de ... fille en furie, enfin, j'crois! Il m'aime pas! »

« Comment tu le sais? »

« Ben ça se voit! » répondit Sophinette

« Comment ça, ça se voit? »

« Ben... ça se voit c'est tout! Il aime d'jà quelqu'une d'autre! »

« Ahhhh! Je vois! Je le connais? »

« Lalalala... oui tu le connais... très bien même! »

« Ahhh... il est sur le navire alors! Il ne vient pas de... de ton monde? »

« Non puisque tu l'connais! Tsssssssss » répondit Baube en avalant une big gorgée d'alllllcooool.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence en buvant.

« Pourquoi tu souris d'même? » demanda Bob en voyant Will sourire comme un perdu.

« C'est Jack? »

« MAIS T'ES MALADE!!! JACK??!! NON MAIS! JAAAAAACK?! POUR QUI TU M'PRENDS??!! SPARROW??! NON MAIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! » hurla Bob en gesticulant comme une débile.

« Désolé! Je pensais que c'était lui! »

« MAIS SPARROW!! T'ES MALADE!! JACK??!! Héhé... j'me calme, désolée! Hihihi! C'est... c'est... c'est... »

« BONSOIR VOUS AUTRES! » gueula Morue au Saumon en entrant dans la chambre de Will.

Bob arrêta de gesticuler et prit une bonne gorgée de rhum (Marie : c'était pas d'la bière? Bob : non, non, non! on était pas sûre que s'en était, je l'ai dit en haut! Marie : haaaa!) pour se calmer. Will se demandait qu'est-ce que Marie faisait là...

_"Mais qu'est-ce que Marie fait là?!"_

Peut-être qu'elle avait entendu Bobinette hurlé...

_"Peut-être qu'elle a entendu Sophie" _

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là? » demanda Bob qui venait de se calmer

« Ben... Ana ronfle fort! »

« Anamaria ronfle? » demanda Will, étonné.

« Oui! J'me demande comment tu faisais Baube-avec-cheveux pour dormir avec ce 747! s'exclama Morue. Pis, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? »

« RIEN! Rien, on parlait! »

« Et on buvait! » s'exclama Will.

« Chouette! J'peux me joindre à vous?? » demanda Morais tout excitée.

« Eeee! » ea Will.

« Ben moé j'vais m'coucher! » dit Sophie en jetant sa bouteille par terre. (non, non, non elle ne se brisa pas)

« Tu dors d'jà?? Juste quand j'arrive? » babouna Marou.

« Oui! »

« Moi aussi je me couche! » dit le petit forgeron pas aux p'tit oignons.

Will enleva sa chemise (Bob : yééééééééé!) et garda son pantalon (Bob : ahhhhhhhh ::_déçue_::). Tous les deux se glissèrent dans le lit de Will. (Will avait accepté après que Baube est un peu 'pleuré')

« Bon parfait! Bougez-vous tout les deux! dit Marie en sautant dans le lite de Willychou. Waaahh! »

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous Marie? Vas chercher le matelas dans la chambre d'Ana! » cria Baube qui était tout écrasée dans le mur.

« Ben non on est bien tous ensemble! Nah?? D'après vos visages, on l'est pas! Hihihihhihi »

Bob sortit de sous les draps, roula sur Will et poussa Morais en bas du lit. Les deux folles tombèrent par terre et So se mit à sniffer sa sœur.

« Hey! Tu sens Jack toé lala! »

« Ben... héhéhé! C'est que je fais tout comme lui! J'marche comme lui, j'parler comme lui, j'réagis comme luis! J'sue même comme lui! »

« Ah... ok alors! VA CHERCHER LE MATELAS MAINTENANT! Moi j'vais me coucher! »

Sophie rembarqua sur le lit, roula sur Will et se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit.

« Bonne nuit Will! » dit Sophie en s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures.

« Bonne nuit » répondit le tawin.

_Bon le lendemain la patati patata! Tralali tralalaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Bob et Morais se levèrent, dansèrent un peu la macaréna pour réveiller Will (ET ÇA FONCTIONNA EN PLUS!!! Bon, il bougonna un peu, mais c'est pas grave!!) et tous en chœur, avec des maracas dans les mains, ils montèrent sur le pont en chantant des quantiques de Noël! Tout l'équipage regardait vers le ciel et avait une face d'éberlué... ou d'hurluberlu... d'autres riaient comme des mouettes avec des cheveux jaunes.

« Est-ce un n'oiseau? Est-ce un nnnnn'avion?? NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNN!! C'est... un drapeau du QUÉBEC en haut du mât?? » s'écria Soph-ie.

« C'est moi qui l'ai mit lààààààà!! Tu vois j'suis capable de monter en haut du mât! »

« Non, t'as peut-être demandé à Cotton d'y aller et de l'accrocher! » dit Baube en se cassant le cou (OUCH!) en regardant le drapeau.

« Crotte, elle a deviné mon truc! murmura Morais. MAIS C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE, NON??! »

« OUIII! Pour une fois... une deuxième fois ... en tout cas là! T'as eu une buena idea! » (un peu d'espagnol dans notre fic, pour l'instructivité!) dit Baube en se mettant un plâtre au cou.

« Mais j'veux pas de drapeau du... de ce drapeau! J'veux mon drapeau! Mon noir avec la tête de mort! » chigna le capi-quétaine.

« Moi j'le trouve chouette ce drapeau! » s'exclama Morue en tappant dans les mains ... (Bob : elle a pas rapport de faire ça, hein?? Marie : ouin pis?! Toi t'as même pas rapport dans la fic! Criss de conne! Bob : ben là::_part en courant en pleurant_:: Marie : c'est ça ! sacre ton camp ! ... non Bob revient ::_Bob revient_ ::)

« Il est très... bleu? » dit Will, qui, d'après nous autres, manquait un peu de vocabulaire ce matin de pluie froide du mois de novembre même si on est en août et qu'il ne pleut pas, mais c'est des DÉTAILS comme dirait la Morue de Morais! ... longueuuur...

Sophie alla rejoindre un groupe de lutins bavards (Cotton l'humain, Will, Gibbs et le nain! C'est quoi son foutu nom au nain? Appelons-le Roger Rolbille!). Pendant ce joli temps, Jack postillonnait au visage de Marie (O)... en gros, il lui criait après et Marie admirait son emblème drapoifique.

« Mais lààààààà! J'étais quand même pas pour mettre un drapeau de la France quand j'suis QUÉBACOÈSE?! »

« Québa-quoi? »

« QUÉBÉCOISE! hurla Morais. Et non française! »

« J'SUIS FRANÇAISE! » dit une voix sexXxay et toute douce (Bob : d'après Louis et Gaby O Marie : elles savent pas c'est qui! Bob : DÉTAIL!)

« Heu c'est qui elle? » demanda D'Zack en pointant du menton la personne.

« Elle? ah! c'est Anne! HEIN? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LÀ ELLE? »

« ANNE? OÙ EST LA BANANA?? ELLE EST LÀÀÀ! » gueula Bob en courrant vers elle.

« J'suis où? » demanda Anne avec un joli accent français.

« Dans PotC! »

« Waaahh! J'aime ce film! » cria Anne.

Tout l'équipage (y compris le groupe des lutins bavards) se regroupa autour de la 'frenchy' et la regarda comme des poissons barbottes. Marie fit les présentations (enfin, elle présenta juste Jack, Will, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Roger, Gibbs et Ana)

« MAIS C'EST QUI, ANNE ?! » demanda Roger.

« Ben elle, criss de cave ! s'exclama Baube, on vient juste de faire les présentations ! T'es vraiment cave ! »

« Sophie, ta gueule ! beugla Jack.

« Ahh, calme-toi Jack là ! »

« C'est Anne la Banaaaaane ! » dit gaiement Morue. :D

« La Banane ?? » demanda Jack avec une face comme ça : o.O

« Ben oui ! C'est son surnom ! C'est moi ici qui choisit les surnoms du monde, alors ta gueule ! Mais je t'aime pareil ! »

* * *

_Pause Présentations_

Marie : Alors, Anne est née d'un père et d'une mère !

Bob : pour vrai ??! MOI AUSSI !! Ahhh on a un point en commun ! ... Enchaînons...

Marie : Elle vit dans un village au Sud de la France, nommé St-Quentin-la-Poterie (comment ça s'écrit criss de caliss de sacrament d'enf... ça paraît-tu que c'est So qui écrit ??!)

Bob : on s'en fou ! viens-en aux faits!

Marie: bon voila pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai connu Anne la Banane sur et pis j'ai été la voir en France cet été! VOILAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Fin de Présentation_

* * *

__

Tout le monde regardait Anne comme ça : D (...)

« Ah ! Moi c'est Jack ! »

« Je sais, je t'ai vu dans le film ! » dit Anne.

« Moi c'est Will ! »

« Je sais, je t'ai vu dans le film! » répéta la Banana

« Moi c'est Gibbs ! »

« Je sais, je t'ai vu dans le film! »

« Moi c'est... »

« Oui, j'sais, t'es Ana ! Je vous ai tous vu dans le film ! Sauf, pour toi, t'es nouveau ? » demanda Anne a un matelot qui avait les cheveux roux.

« Le film ? » demanda un no where.

« RAAAAAAHHHH ! Espèces d'incuuuuuultes ! » chiala Morue Au Saumon.

« Hey ! C'est la première fois qu'on se voit dans la réalité réelle ! dit Bob à Anne, J'VEUX TE FAIRE UN CALIN ! »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Bon, pour faire court, les deux folles/dingues se lancèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Morue fit de même après, voilà ! Ensuite, Jack commençait à se poser de 'sérieuse' question de Capitaine. (...)

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'Anne ?! »

Bon okay, peut-être pas des questions sérieuses de Capitaine, mais bon ! C'est presque la même chose !

« Ben, elle va rester ici, avec nous, jusqu'à la fin de la vie ! » répondit Marie.

« Non, j'veux qu'Anne s'en aille ! J'vous ai déjà toutes les deux sur les bras et j'en veux pas une troisième de plus ! »

« Dis-le donc que tu nous aimes pas d'un coup parti ! »chiala Bob.

« Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Ah okay, fiou ! fit Morais en s'épongeant le front ... euh, sans commentaires s'il vous plait ! »

Un gros débat s'en suivit sur la présence d'Anne sur le navire. Jack contre tous les autres... ben quoi ? Depuis quand la présence d'une **BELLE** femme allait déranger en quoique se soit des pirates avides de sexe ??

« YARK !! Si c'est comme ça, je veux pas rester ! J'veux pas être... l'objet sexuel du navire. »

« Ben non ! Inquiète-toi pas ! C'est Marie , l'objet sexuel du navire ! » dit Bob pour rassurer Miss Banana.

« Hein ??! Ben non ! J'suis pas un objet sexuel... Peut-être une belle fille sexuelle , mais pas un objet sexuel ! »

« Belle ? Non ! Sexuelle ? Non ! Fille ? C'est encore à négocier ! » dit Baube-avec-cheveux.

« Ben lààààà ! » bougonna Morue.

« Tu voulais être comme Jack ? »

« OuAin ! » (à prononcer Wou-AAA-in !)

« Tu voulais être un gars alors ?! »

« OuAin ! Comme Jack ! » dit Marie avec un gros sourire à la Jack.

« Alors, t'es homo ! »

« NON ! okay, okay, j'suis pas un gars ! J'suis comme Jack mais en fille ! Parce que c'est plus le fun sexuellement parlant. »

« D'accord avec toi ! » dit Jack en souriant.

« HÉÉÉOOOO ! MOI J'SUIS ENCORE LÀ ! cria Anne. Et j'aimerais ça m'en aller ! M'enfin, j'voudrais pas me retrouver dans les bras d'un vieux laid comme Gibbs ! Sans te vexer, Gibbs ! »

« Tu veux t'en aller ?? Mais pourquoiiii ??! C'est le fun ici !! » dit Marie.

« C'est sûr que c'est le fun pour toi, c'est toi qui couche avec Jack ! » s'exclama Anne (un ptit peu jalouse ?! huhu)

« Ah, ouin, c'est vrai ! Mais Bobinette est là et elle a personne ! Et ça fait rien ! »

« Merci de me le rappeler ! » TT.TT

« Mais de rien ! Hey !! Où tu t'en vas Baube ?? Bon... elle est partie. »

« Mais j'veux retourner chez moi !! » dit Anne.

« Ahhhh ! Okay... :( mais c'est pooooche ! »

Marou d'vélo monta sur une table qui venait d'apparaître et commença son incantation.

« Par la poudre de Merlin-pinpin, retourne d'où tu viens ! Voilà, elle est partie ! Partie Anne, plus là ! ( J'ai b'soin d'un câlin ! »

Jack et Morais allait se faire un câlin lorsque Bob arriva entre eux, sa montre dans les mains.

« Il reste exactement 24h ! Touchez-vous pas ! »

« GRE ! »

Et voilà ! Il reste 24h ! Marie sera-t-elle capable de tenir jusque là ? NON ! Parce qu'elle a triché ! CALISS DE CONNE ! Mais inquiétez-vous pas, Baube va le savoir et sa vengeance sera terrible. Et l'amoureux de Sophinette, qui est-il ? Bon, on sait que vous vous en doutez un petit peu, mais faites comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! EH BEN VOILÀ !

* * *

_Réponse au p'tite reviews trala la!!_

**Scat** : Bob : nous savons très bien que l'incorporation de Lauri dans cette fic est une grande idée! C'est pourquoi on l'a mis! Marie : c'était mon idée! Bob : on s'en fou de savoir ça! Marie : pas grave! Bob : c'est drôle voir Jack jaloux, nan?? Moi j'trouvais ça drôle! Et ça été une partie de plaisir d'écrire les boutes où je l'écoeurais! Et tu sais quoi? j'pense qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup O Marie : mais moi il m'aime! Hahahahahaahahahahahaahahahah! YÉÉÉÉ! Bob : Will? M'épouser?? ça serait génial! Une relation entre Will et moi? bof... c'est à voir... hahahaha! J'vois Will dire à Liz : « J'TAIME PAS! J'aime Sophie! » Et Liz dire : « Sophie? La p'tite conne qui me déteste? » Et ensuite qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque et qu'elle meurt! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Marie : J'PEUX DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE??! NON MAIS! T'ES PAS LA SEULE SUR CETTE TERRE! Bob : vas-y le micro est à toi! Marie : et moi, Jack peut pas m'épouser? Moi, Jack, avec pleins de petits bébés!! Avec la beauté de leur papa et l'intelligence de leur maman. Bob : intelligence?? Mais non! t'as rien dans la tête! Mais bon... c'est ça que tu tenais absolument à dire??! Marie : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Bon la réponse de review est longue alors on arrête sa... LÀ!!!

**luthien.tin** : Marie : fascinée par not' vocabulaire?!?!o.O Bob : ouais nous on a un vocabulaire très... comment dire? un vocabulaire très québécois? Marie : ouais c'est en plein saaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! WAAAAAAA!! On est dans ta liste de fav auteur!! Mais bon c'est mon truc d'auteur _Ma-Roux _Bob a son truc a elle Bob : moi mon nom d'auteur c'est _BoB Chiri_ Marie : sinon ma p'tite Scat d'amour a bien fait de te conseille not' fiiiiiiic!! Bob : elle est très intelligente cette fille!! Elle sait apprécier les bonne chose de la vie Marie : comme notre fic! Bob : alors c'est sa! Continu a reviewer sinon on sera très fâché!! Marie : gre gre!

**cheyna** : Marie : salut fruit sec!! Bob : ouiii bonjour! Contente que tu aies apprécié le chap... mais de quelle bagarre tu parle:S Marie : ouin! Moi j'suis comme tout fucké la o.O Bob : sinon... navré que ton MSN messenger plante tout ton ordi! Marie : c'est poche sa ( Bob : mais c'est gentil d'avoir reviewer! Marie : c'est très sympathique, fantastique, élastique, gymnastique, poétique! Bob : ferme ta gueule calique!

**Cerrydwyn** : Bob : ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Il était jaloux, jaloux, JALOUX!!! Et j'aimais l'écoeuré! Marie :'( moi j'aimais pas ça! T'es michante avec lui!! J'suis sur qu'il est triste à cause de toi! Bob : pffff il m'aime pas! Il me déteste... ( alors moi j'l'envois chier!!jajajajajaja (façon de bob de rire) Marie : bon vu que tas marqué presque rien dans ta review nous non plus on marquera pas grand chose! Bob : mais on t'aime pareil! C'est l'intention qui conte! D

**Morwen Amlug** : Marie : merci pour les encouragements!!! Ouais j'suis the best!! Bob: ¬¬ non pas full! Marie : ( zut ! Bob : tes la 2e best, t'es après moi ! Marie : ha okay...Bob : sinon nous aussi on t'encourage fort ! oui ! On t'encourage à lire notre fic, à la reviewer, à l'apprécier, et à rire en la lisant ! lollll !!! Marie : eye ! Vous chattez ensemble toutes les 2 !! O Bob : et alors ? Marie : bin... c'était juste une affirmation! Ça me tentait de dire ça ! Bob ::_lève les yeux au ciel_:: cruche ! tk ! merci pour la review ! Marie : oui, oui ! Merci beaucoup !


	13. On chiale un peu

**Chapitre 13 : On chiale un peu...**

Sur le bateau, tout était calme... mit à part pour 2 folles qui faisaient les folles; Marie tenait le bras de Sophinette en regardant sa montre.

« Dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! »

« BONNE ANNÉE! » gueula So en se pitchant sur Marie.

« Non! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKK! On peut s'toucher! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always! Kiss you, taste you, all night, Always!__(Always ... Blink 182: Blink 182) _»

Marie courra comme une folle vers Jack et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Allez Jack! On s'y met! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes... vite un buisson! »

« Non Marou! Ça pique un buisson! Allez faire ça dans un lit! » dit Bob

« Ha oui! C'est vrai! Allez! Viens Jack on va... »

« TERRE EN VU! » gueula le tawin à la vigie.

Morue et Moineau (Jack, huhu) allaient entrer dans la cabine lorsque Bobinette la casseuse de party arrêta Jackounet.

« Eeeeeeeee, ea So, tu vas où Jack? »

« Dans ma cabine, me taper Marie, pourquoi? » dit-il comme si c'était tout naturel.

« Et le navire? Tu savais que c'était toi le capitaine? demanda Bob avec une voix d'ortho, pis tsé toi t'es comme le capitaine du navire... donc logiquement tu dois t'occuper du navire! »

« Ouais... mais j'ai mes priorités. » répondit le sexXxy pirate en regardant Marounette.

« Bin la... depuis quand Marie c'est une priorité? Pis qui va s'occuper du navire, hein? Le navire va pas comme s'amarrer tout seul au quai! »

« Ha non? » s'exclama Morais surprise.

« Cruche! ¬¬ »

« HAAA! TURNER! Occupe-toi du navire! » ordonna le cap'n alors que le forgeron passait par la.

« Pour vrai! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies choisi **_MOI_** pour commander **_TON_** navire. » dit Will honoré.

« Tu t'calmes, Turner, t'es la première personne que j'ai vu alors... » dit Jack.

« Bin non! c'est moi la première que t'as vu! Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas choisi! »? protesta Sophinette.

« Parce que j'laisserai jamais une femme diriger mon navire, surtout pas une folle qui vient d'un autre univers. »

« QUOI? Maudit machoooo! CRISS! J'veux commander l'navire! »

« NON! Pas de femme au gouvernail de **_MON_** navire. »

« Bin Anamaria y a bien été. »

« Ouais, mais Ana vient pas d'un monde de fous et elle ne pourra _JAMAIS_ m'énervé autant que toi. »

« Moi j't'énerve! Pfffff même pas vrai! T'entends c'qu'il m'dit Marie, ton p'tit ''Jackounet''. » dit bob avec une grimace.

« Oui, oui! J'entends bien, moi aussi j'ai des oreilles. » répondit Marie toute zen.

« Bin la tu réagis même pas? » s'indigna Sophie.

« Euh... viens-t-en Jack pis laisse Bob tranquille! »

« HISSEZ LES VOILES... non... BAISSEZ LES VOILES! Jouez aux cartes, dansez un peu, lancer tout par dessus bord, à droite toute! Non à gauche finalement quoi que... la droite c'est bien aussi! » gueula Will aux matelots qui était un peu perdu parmi tous ces ordres.

« QUOI! Mais merde! C'est pas comme ça qu'on dirige un navire! » cria le sexXxy cap'n

« Bin ouin... lui il t'envois pas chier mais il va envoyer ton navire au fond de l'eau tsé! Moi au moins j'l'aurais amené au port comme du monde. » s'exclama Sophinette

Jack se garocha sur Will et ordonna à tout les p'tit cave (les matelots) de ne pas écouter le petit forgeron.

« Bon j'crois que j'vais m'occuper du navire! » dit Jack.

« Pourquoi? J'suis pas doué? » demanda WILLIAM.

« Non... en fait t'es complètement nul! Va faire une sieste! »

« Bon d'accord... alors le NUL va aller se coucher »

« Parfait! J'vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma Perle. » dit le pirate en se frottant les mains

« QUOI? Tu préfères t'occuper du navire plutôt que de... de... nager dans les couvartes a'ec moi? » chigna Morais.

« Hé hé hé... c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de nager dans les couvertures (o.O) mais j'ai pas envie que mon navire coule, tu vois? » expliqua calmement Jackounet à sa Morue poilue. (MERCI ¬¬)

« Bin ouais! C'est ça! l'navire passe avant moi! pfff! »

« Ben la...tsé! personne prend soin de moi... j'suis pas importante, personne m'écoute... tout l'monde passe avant moi!... tu m'écoute Marie? bin non! Jack passe avant moi!... et toi le perroquet? Tu m'écoutes? bin non! l'biscuit passe avant moi! dit Bob d'une voix monotone, est-ce que quelqu'un... ha pis laissez donc faire bande de chien-vache! J'pense que j'vais aller me cacher en p'tite boule dans une des prisons sales de la cale... bonne... journée »

Bob s'en alla... en sacrant après une poussière qui lui était rentré dans l'œil. (sa fait mal en osti sa!)

« Mais écoutes, Marie, j'suis le capitaine... et c'est mon navire, et c'est mon équipage... » commença Jack.

« Non! non! s'exclama Marie le doigt lever dans les airs, j'ai compris! Tu préfères ton navire à moi! Ta belle Perle! Bin si c'est d'même moi j'm'en va! T'auras qu'à baiser le plancher de ton cher **BATEAU**! C'est même pas un bateau c'est une chaloupe! Pis elle est même pas belle! Pfff! Bonne baise avec les planches pourries et sales de ta chaloupe! »

Morais s'en alla... on sait pas trop où! Gibbs alla voir Jack parce que ça lui tentait!

« YAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! WOMEN BE BAD LUCK!"

« Euh... Gibbs, pourquoi tu parles anglais? » questionna le pirate o.O''

« J'sais pas... des choses étranges depuis que les filles de l'autre univers sont arrivées sur la Perle. Des choses plus qu'étranges! » expliqua Gibbs en baissant le ton, pour une raison quelconque dont vous ne saurez jamais la raison!

« Comme quoi? » demanda Jack.

« Comme toi qui AIME une femme pour plus qu'une nuit... »

« ... » silencia Jack (Bob : ça veut dire qu'il dit rien. Marie : pourquoi on a juste rien écrit d'abord! o.O''))

« J'pense que j'vais r'tourner travailler. » dit le vieux pirate en voyant que Jack avait pas l'air super de bonne humeur pour parler de ses... amours?

« Bonne idée... » grogna Jack

Bon, Will, Sophie, Marie, Jack et Gibbs étaient chacun de leur bord à grogner pour des raisons plus ou moins ... valables. Tous songeaient à leur problèmes personnels. Si vous voulez, nous commencerons par Jack.

"_Trois personnes... enfin, 2 personnes et demi vu que j'porte pas particulièrement Sophie dans mon cœur... alors, 2 personnes et demi viennent de me rejeter en moins de 10 minutes... c'est pas pire! J'ai déjà fait mieux, mais je me tiens dans ma moyenne... enfin, si je savais ce qu'était les mathématiques_"

Lui, il chiale un peu pour rien quand même! Voyons voir du côté de Gibbs ...

"_C'est quoi l'idée aussi d'emmener des femmes à bord d'un navire! Elles n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre et..._"

Bon on va arrêter ça là, parce que c'est poche! Pis en plus, il chiale tout le temps, alors il chiale pour rien! VOILÀ! Maintenant, du côté de Morue qui pue la morue.

"_La Perle Noire... niah niah niah moi j'aime mon navire! CAPITAINE, **CAPITAINE** Jack Sparrow! J'suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Niah niah niah! J'aime ma Perle! ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE DES TROUS DANS MON NAVIRE! Ben tiens! En voilà un trou dans ton navire, _pensa Morais en plantant une fourchette dans le sol_, bon c'est peut-être des p'tits trous, mais c'est des trous quand même pis c'est sûr qu'il va l'remarquer parce que le navire de **MONSIEUR** est plus important que tout! En plus, Baube est même pas là pour m'entende chialer! Est tu conne! Jamais là pour les autres! 'sti! Pis Jack qui veut même pas barbotter dans les draps avec moi! Mais non! Mon navire! niah niah niah! Mon équipage a besoin de moi! ils ne sont rien sans moi! niah niah niah maudit **BATEAU**,_ hurla Morais dans sa tête, ... _all the lines are blurring and decayed, I can't recall exactly who's to blame... anymore... is it me or is it you , something isn't right of all the things that we could do we just wanna fight (Eraser – Smile Empty Soul : Smile Empty Soul)"_

Bon, mettons qu'elle a des petites raisons de chialer... mais eye! elle est conne cette shit! C'est pas à Bob d'aller la voir... et pis arrête de chialer modite Morue, y'a au moins Jackounet qui t'aime fake tss hen hen! Pis en plus elle peut même pas s'arrêter de chanter 30 secondes!

Bon, maintenant du côté de Will

"_Pas capable de diriger! Et en plus, c'était que ma première fois! Pauvre imbécile! ET J'DORS MÊME PAS! Ouais, j'ai pas obéit à tes ordres, SPARROW! J'FAIS PAS DE SIESTE! Capitaine, mon œil! Si **JE** m'étais ordonner d'aller faire une sieste **JE** l'aurais fait! Ça prouve que **JE** suis un **BON** caPITAINE... pourquoi j'ai crié 'pitaine'?_"

Will a des raisons de chialer... enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était poche, mais SPARROW a été très... direct! MAIS HEY! Tu pourrais lui donner des cours, vieux dreds! (Marie : quelle insulte! Bob : ok, désolé, j'suis fatiguée!)

On a gardé la cerise sur le sundea : BOB!

"_Ben oui! AUCUNE FEMME NE TOUCHERA À **MON** GOUVERNAIL! Genre de sexiste! Pis Anamaria elle? C'est quoi? Une mouette? Non! mieux! c'est un ornithorynque! Ben oui! Un ornithorynque qui ronfle, qui a des cheveux longs, qui a des boules pis qui cris après tout le monde! VA CHIER ANAMARIA! POURQUOI ELLE, ELLE A LE DROIT DE PRENDRE LE GOUVERNAIL? Jack, il m'aime même pas en plus... pff! J'm'en criss! J'suis habituée! Même la gang des lutins bavards m'ignorent! C'est pas juste! Marie a Jack, Jack a Morais, Cotton a son perroquet, le parrot a ses biscuits! Ana A LE GOUVERNAIL! MAIS PAS MOI ON LE SAIT BIEN! Will a la vieille conne aux grosses lèvres qui sait pas sourire, pis la conne a **MON** Will qui m'aime pas! Pis moi j'ai rien! j'ai juste une PATATE, pis elle m'aide pas! Peut-être que si je lui pose une question... hooo... alors PATATE, POURQUOI WILL M'AIME PAS! HEN? Héooooooooo la patate! Oui c'est à toi que je parle! MÊME MA MEILLEURE AMIE M'IGNORE! Pffff! Patate non fidèle! JTE DÉTESTE! _hurla Bob dans sa tête en pitchant sa patate sur le navire de Sparrow, _OOOHHHHH! POV NAVIRE! t'as tu mal? BEN TANT PIS POUR TOÉ! T'avais rien qu'a pas être dans mon chemin! Si t'avais eu une fenêtre ouverte là, ben t'aurais pas reçu de patate en pleine gueule! SI TU VEUX CHIALER, VA TE PLAINDRE À WILL! S'il m'avait aimé aussi, j't'aurais pas poser la question, pis t'aurais pas eu à répondre et tu serais pas morte explosée sur le mur de ce bateau! POURQUOI PERSONNE M'AIME! Qu'est-ce que j'fais pour être si connasse! Même Morais se fou de moi! Jack m'envoit chier, ce pd qui veut pas me léguer son gouvernail parce que j'suis une femme, et qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à faire? 'VIENS DZACK ON VA BAISER, JUSTE POUR RAPPELER À BOB QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE PIS QU'ELLE EST TOUTE SEULE, REJET ET QUE WILL L'AIME PAS!' AHHH! PIS J'VAIS PLEURER! Bon ça y est je pleure... Will je t'aime! **JE T'AIME!** Si seulement c'était plus facile le dire en vérité que de le penser... bon, j'vais pleurer sans penser, c'est dur faire les deux en même temps..._"

Bon et là Baube pleurait... ouais, vous direz qu'elle pense des choses... dramatique pas comme Marie qui chiale pour rien... ou presque pour rien... elle a rien qu'à aller rejoindre Jack et baiser en même temps que Sparrow dirige son navire! VOILÀ! Ah! Justement elle se lève.

Marie marchait comme un éléphant sur le navire... elle pensait faire mal au **BATEAU** et que ça allait frustrer Jack... mais tout ce que ça faisait, c'est que tout l'équipage la regardait comme ça : o.O

« Tiens Jack, j'fais mal à ta chaloupe! Ça serait quand même drôle que j'fasse un trou dedans, non? TIENS! Y'a encore le drapeau du Québec au mât! Ça rend un peu de DIGNITÉ à ce bout de bois! VIVE LE QUÉBEC! _Je suis un Québécois de souche! J'ai une fleur de lys tatouée sa bouche! C'est pas que j'sais pas ben parler, mais chu un colon anglicisé, un col... (Québécois de Souche – Cowboys Fringants : Motel Capri) »_

« Arrête de chanter! interrompit Jack. Marie, on va aller dans ma cabine! Aller! Je suis, _Jack tira Marie vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille_, désolé! Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai mes tâches de Capitaine à faire... »

« Tu es quoi? demanda Morais qui jouait à la vieille dame sourde qui comprend rien, j'ai pas entendu le début! Répète! »

« Je suis désolé...! répéta Jack un peu plus fort.

« Quoi! »

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! » cria-t-il

« Ah! Okay alors! Tu viens! »

« On va ... nager dans les draps de mon lit? » demanda Jack qui trouvait sa très poétique comme phrase.

« Nan! On va faire une petite sieste pour se reposer... tout collé, tout bien, tout confortablement! Okayyyyyyyyyyy? »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... allons-y! Gibbs, prends le gouvernail. »

« Évidemment, il demande à Gibbs pour prendre le gouvernail! hurla Will qui venait de monter sur le pont. Mais pourtant moi j'suis **TRÈS BON** Capitaine! »

« Bon c'est quoi encore le caliss de tabarnak de problèmes icitte simonac? Vous êtes vraiment jeunes! Vous, au moins, vous avez quelqu'un qui vous aime, pis tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est... un gouvernail! » gueula Bob qui venait de monter elle aussi sur le pont.

« Toi aussi tu t'intéresses au gouvernail Bob! remarqua Morais, c'est même toi qui chialait le plus pour l'avoir. »

« C'EST PARCE QUE JACK VEUT PAS ME LE PRÊTER À CAUSE QUE J'SUIS UNE FEMME! ET QUE L'ORNYTHORINQUE... euhh... ANAMARIA A PU LE TENIR ELLE! Pis en plus, moi, personne m'aime alors j'ai bien le droit de pouvoir toucher au gouvernail! » cria Bob.

« Hey, mais t'as les yeux rouges! » dit Will

« Ben oui! Chek ça! Quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi! Fantastique! »

« Comment ça t'as les yeux rouges? » demanda Morue.

« J'me suis doppée! Voilà! BEN NON! j'saigne des yeux c'est tout! »

« Non! t'as pleurer Bobinette! Pourquoi t'as pleuréééééééééééé? »

Morais se lança sur sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bon, enfin! Quelqu'un qui tient compte de mes sentiments! »

« Mais Bob, j'me suis toujours préoccuper de tes sentiments! » répondit Morue bouillit avec des petits oignons.

« Non, vieille shit! Quand Sparrow m'chit dessus, tu fais rien! tu dis : ''aller, viens Jack! On va s'coller! Aller! Laisse Bob toute seule avec ses émotions! '' Et là ben moi j'suis toute seule... et y'a Sparrow qui m'envoie chier! Comme si j'étais méchante! Et en plus, j'existe pas quand Sparrow est pas là! »

« Mais lààààààà! C'est pas ma faute! J'aime Jack! »

« Ah! Ben moi j'pleure pis ben toi t'aime Jack! Et pis moi! Qui m'aime? demanda Bob les larmes aux yeux, y'a toi qui aime Jack, Jack qui t'aime, Liz qui aime Will pis... pis Will qui aime Liz... »

« C'est pour ça que tu pleures? » demanda Morais.

« Ben si j'te le dis! »

„Oohhhh! Baube je t'aime! »

Marou d'vélo reprit Sophinette dans ses bras et Bob faillit mourir parce que la folle la serrait trop fort.

« Bob, tu m'en veux plus si j'fais plus attention à Jackounet qu'à toi? »

« Mgrrrbbblll... ben ouain là... c'est pas ma faute si... vous vous aimez... »

« Euh... aimer...disons, apprécier. »dit Jackounet.

« Enfin bref! Allez-vous-en maintenant! Allez hop! »

Morais fit un autre gros câlin à Sophinette et alla dans la cabine. Jack resta un instant... mettons qu'il avait quelques petites choses à clarifier avec Will (pour ce qui est de Bob, il pensait pas vraiment à aller lui parler...)

« Bon, alors CAPITAINE, personne que je ne serai jamais, qu'y a-t-il! » demanda Will.

« Écoute Will, j'voulais juste dire euhmm... moi j'suis douée pour être un pirate et être Capitaine de navire! Toi, c'est pour être un bon mari et peut être, éventuellement, père de famille... »

« Alors j'serai jamais Capitaine! » :( demanda Will, déçu.

« Ehhhh... j'crois pas! Désolé, mon gars! » dit Jack

Bon, Jack et Will se réconcilièrent... Jack alla rejoindre sa folle du future préférée. Il passa devant Bob qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Jack et Morais s'étaient eux aussi réconciliés et Morais et Bob aussi! Donc, Marie n'était plus frustrée, mais Jack et Bob se détestaient, comme toujours...

Sur le pont, Will alla voir Bob pour ... discuter.

« Pourquoi tu pleurais? » demanda-t-il

« Mais merde, t'as pas écouté tantôt? » s'exclama Sophie.

« Oui, mais c'était pas très... clair! »

« R'garde, c'est pas bien, bien compliquer! J'vais faire ça court! Je t'aime, mais toi non! Alors voilà! »

« Tu m'aimes! » demanda Will étonné.

« Ah shit... qu'est-ce que j'viens de faire là moi! » O.O s'auto-demanda Sophie.

Baube-avec-cheveux s'en alla en courant dans la cale sous le regard encore surpris de Willychou. Quelle... déclaration d'amour... ÉTRANGE...

* * *

_les RRR! (Réponses de Reviews Rocambolesques!)_

**Thalionathiel** : Marie : des p'tites vitamines pirafeux pour l'âme o.O Bob : haaaa bin j'savais pas que j'étais une petite pillule! Marie : mais jveux pas être une pillule:'( Bob : cruche ¬¬ bon sinon on t'en veux pas de pas avoir reviewer Marie : bob! t'es une mauvaise menteuse! 2k... on est heurese de t'avoir remonter le moral! Bob : c'est à ça qu'elle sert notre fic! À rendre le monde heureux!

**Scat** : Bob : surnoms bizarre? No-non! ils sont super génials les surnoms que tu nous donnes! Jajaja! Marie : rire de Bob... caliss qui est laite! Bob : jalouse d'Anne? HO c'tait pas notre but! Mais c'est que (pas pour nous vanter, haha) pleins de monde nous d'mande d'apparaître dans notre fic! Marie : alors, si on devait tous vous faire apparaître, eh bien... c'est ça! tu comprends? Bob : j'crois pas... o.O Moi? j'aime Will! Pas du tout! D'où tu sors ça? ... héhé! Marie : ah tu l'aimes pas? Ben coudonc! J'pensais que tu l'aimais! O Bob : ¬¬ criss qu'est conne! Ben oui j'l'aime! Rah lala! Marie : ben tu l'aimes ou pas? J'suis toute fuckée! Mais entk! si tu te demandes comment va finir la relation Bob/Willychou ben continue à lire! Mais rien n'est sûre... ça promets d'être SURPRENANT! Bob : CHUT! Il ne faut rien dire! hohohoho! Marie : ah ouais! Sshh! C'est un secret! Et pour ce qui est de Jackounet et moi, c'est pas près d'être fini...! YÉÉÉÉ! Bob : non mais tais-toi! Hohoho! Roger Rolbille est avec nous aujourd'hui! Marie : passons à la prochaine réponse de review

**Cheyna** : Marie : j'veux casser la gueule de Will, Bob! On met ça dans le prochain chapitre! Bob : nion! ¬¬ t'es vraiment conne! J'ai frappé Jack moi? Marie : oui! Pleins de fois! Bob : PIS ÇA? ça veut pas dire que je l'ai frappé! Marie : o.O ben ... oui! Bob : ah oui et depuis quand? Marie : depuis que le mot frapper signifie frapper! Bob : ah, ouais, héhé, désolée! J'ai pas d'vie dans le sens ... que personne m'aime! Marie : ben moi j't'aime Sophinette! Bob : ah! Alors j'ai une vie! Hohohoh! Marie : bon alors marci de riviewer! Et donne-moi plus d'idée comme tuer Will! Oki douki? Bob: mais j'vais l'empêcher de le frapper... en plus, elle a même pas de raisons de le frapper! Hihi! Merci pour la review! Bubye! Roger Rolbille : j'sui un ptit nain chauve! Bob : ah ouais, c'est ça! va faire du pain!

**Luthien.tin** : Marie : maudit que j'ai d'la misère à écrire ton name! Et à la prononcer! Bob : c'est parce que t'as une pomme de terre chaude dans la bouche! Marie : non, j'suis congestionnée Bob : maudit que c'est laid ce mot-là! Bob : et j'espère que t'as l'intention de reviewer longtemps! Marie : YÉÉÉÉ! ELLE VA REVIEWER TOUT LE RESTE DE SA VIE! Bob : ben là... peut-être pas jusque là! ... mais bon! Hohoho! Marie : j'suis fière du drapeau de Québec! C'est pour ça que j'l'ai mit en haut du mât! Bob : on savait que vous alliez trouver ça génial! Tout le monde aime le Québac! Marie : sinon, voilà le chap13! Marie : ET REVIEW! Hihihihihi! Bob : on t'aime! Et Roger Rolbille aussi:D


	14. Y’a juste Will qui est content d’être là...

NOTE DE MARIE : j'vais mettre un truc au claire gentes damoiselles! C'est pas MON histoire mais **NOTRE** histoire! Celle de Bob et moi! OKAY? c'est moi qui a eu l'idée et bla bla bla, c'est vrai que c'est plus ma fic que la sienne... mais c'est **NOTRE** fic pareil! Bon-e!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Y'a juste Will qui est content d'être là!**

Jack sortit de sa cabine, sans chemise, Marie le suivant de près...hum... disons qu'elle aurait pu remettre ses pantalons avant de sortir, parce que tout le monde la regardait, non pas comme ça : o.O, mais plutôt avec un air de... d'obsédé sexuel.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAA! On est arrivé à Port Royal! s'exclama Morais en voyant que le navire était amarré au quai. Vite! On descend! »

« Euh... trésor, tu crois pas que tu devrais t'habiller avant? » demanda Jack.

« Bonne idée! eye... elle est où Bob? QUELQU'UN A VU BOB? »

Personne ne répondit parce que personne ne savait où elle était... tsss bande de cave! Marie alla s'habiller et décida de retrouver sa p'tite soeurette.

« BOoOoOoOoOoOB? Bob! HA! J't'ai enfin trouvé! s'écria Morais après 10 minute de rechercher, qu'est-ce que tu fais l... bob ça va? »

Sophie était assise par terre, dans une pièce... dont on se caliss complètement, et elle semblait tristounette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Morue en s'assoyant à côté de sa soeur.

« Bin j'l'ai dit là là là... j'l'ai dit à Will que j'l'aimais... »

« WAAAAAAAAA! Mais c'est trop hot! Alors c'est quand l'mariage? T'as prévu d'avoir combien d'enfants! Moi avec Jack j... c'est pas correct de lui avoir dit? » s'arrêta subitement Marie en voyant la face d'enterrement de sa sœur.

« Biiiiiiiin... il m'aime pas et là j'ai pas envie d'le revoir, parce que... j'sais pas! »

« T'as peur d'avoir l'air conne! Pfff c'est pas grave ça! Prend-moi par exemple, j'ai l'air conne tous les jours de mon existence pis ça m'empêche pas d'vivre ma vie... _Vivre ma vie comme un gitan, vivre ma vie comme je l'entends avoir la lib_..._(Gitan ... Garou : Seul) _bon j'm'emporte un peu là. »

« Ouais... mais s'parce que j'ai comme pas envie que Will vienne me r'parler de ça... tsé qu'est-ce que tu veux bin que j'lui dise! Qu'est-ce que tu f'rais à ma place. »

« Bin... je chanterais... » répondit Marie comme si c'était évident.

« M'aide beaucoup ¬¬ »

« Mais attend! M'a t'expliquer: pour chaque moment de ta vie, tu peux trouver une chanson qui a un rapport (même si c'est un p'tit rapport) avec c'qui t'arrive. Pis tu te fais toujours bien comprendre en chanson! Moi à chaque fois que j'suis triste ou que j'feel pas ou whatever j'écoute d'la musique. Pis à chaque fois que j'suis pas capable de trouver les mots pour m'exprimer, je chante une toune. C'pas parce que j'suis conne que je chante... c'est parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour exprimer c'que j'ressents... »

« Bin ouais... et qu'est-ce que tu lui chanterais à Will? »

« hum... atta... _I get so nervous when I'm around you there's nothing I can say. I wish you'd get outta my head, I think about you every day… I move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you. Can't move on, can't move on without... (Can't Go On ... __Good Charlotte: (aucun))_ Mais bon chanter c'est ma façon, faut que tu trouve **TA** façon de t'exprimer. En tout cas... Allé!! Debout! On est arrivé à Port Royal. »

« Mais... »

« Ta yeule! Tu viens! M'en fou d'Will! C'est son prob si y'est pas capable de r'marquer que t'es un fille exceptionnelle. Alors vient fille exceptionnelle! »

« Ben si il le remarque pas que j'suis une fille exceptionnelle, c'est que j'dois pas trop l'être! Ou pire encore : Liz est plus exceptionnelle que moi! Oh shit! J'dois être vraiment nulle moi là! »

« Non mais ta gueuuule! Si t'arrête pas, j'te fais faire une copie ''bien dans sa peau'' pis tu vas copier 1000 fois : JE SUIS EXCEPTIONNELLE, okay! » (Marie : Anne qui m'a fait faire une copie; écrire 500 fois JE SUIS EXCEPTIONELLE, et je l'ai fait X.X o.O)

« Okay, okay, si c'est comme ça! J'm'en viens! Mais aide-moé à me lever! Et transporte moi, j'suis trop faible pour marcher... » dit Bob en faisant les yeux doux.

« Ben là! J'te lève, mais j'te transporte pas! » dit Morue en aidant Sophinette à se lever.

« Bon ben... here we go again! »

Les deux soeurs montèrent sur le pont, bras dessus, bras dessous. Bob semblait mieux vu qu'elle souriait et Morais était heureuse parce qu'elle hurlait comme une débile que la vie était belle.

« Bon! Voilààààààà! Tu vois, c'est pas si pire! On est dehors, t'es pu cacher et tout va bien! »

« J'pense que je vais dégueuler... »

« Ben là, fait-le de l'autre bord, j'veux pas que tu me salisses! s'exclama Marou d'vélo en s'éloignant d'un pas de Baubinette, Yaaark! »

« C'était une blague! C'tait juste pour te contredire! »

« Haaa! Okay fiou! »

« Bon alors vous venez toutes les deux! Will est déjà parti retrouver Élizabeth! » demanda Jackounet qui les attendait depuis on ne sait trop combien de temps.

« Ohh... quelle domagité dommage! s'exclama Bob, je ne verrai point M'sieur Turner! Zut de flûte! »

« Ah mais ta gueule avec ta flûte qui sacre! Allez, go on y va! Moi j'veux prendre la main de Jack! »

« Osti de câliss... moi j'vais prendre un gant... j'vais avoir l'impression que j'tiens quelqu'un par la main... _Prends ton ami par la main, prend ton professeur par la main, prend ton ennemi par la main! ... Prend ton lapin par les oreilles! (La Chanson de la Paix ... Pascalin) »_

« R'garde tu vois! C'est pas compliquer chanter! C'est facile et ça mets la joie de vivre partout où tu vas! »

« Ouin... c'est vrai qu'elle est comique cette chanson! Mais bon, on y va ou pas lààààà? » demanda Bobinette qui s'impatientait.

« Ben oui, ben oui! ON Y VAAAAAAAAA! Amène ta main ici D'Zack! »

Bon, au début, Jack ne voulait pas vraiment tenir la main de Morue, mais après quelques taloches données par Sophie, il décida que se serait une **TRÈS** bonne idée...

Alors, tous les trois se rendirent chez la bitch finie, peut-être pas habillée 'convenablement', mais ils s'en crissaient carrément parce que c'est la vie! Tant pis pour ceux qui étaient offusqués! Pffff!

Bon, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils vargèrent dans la porte pour entrer dans la gigantesque maison de millionnaire où seuls des snobs pouvaient habiter (dans le temps là, peut-être pas aujourd'hui... entk!)

« Hey, c'est pôôôôche! Y'a même pas eu de marine pour nous empêcher d'amarrer! C'est nul! » dit Bob qui voulait un peu d'action après trois jours de... d'ennuyage.

« Ben... c'est que j'ai été invité au mariage, alors j'ai le droit! Mais il y a quelques conditions, évidemment... » expliqua le sexXxy cap'n.

« Ah! Alors faut qu'on soit sage sinon tu vas te faire chicaner? » demanda innocemment Morue au Saumon.

« Sage, oui, c'est ça! Et il faut que vous soyez polies avec Élizabeth aussi. » dit Jack

« Voyons, c'est ben long avant qu'ils ouvrent! Pffff! Genre de pas bons gentlemen! Bon, enfin il ouvre! Ouin euh bonhomme c'était long avant que t'ouvres! » s'exclama Bob au twit qui se tenait devant elle.

Le sexXxy pirate lançant un regard noir à Sophie et se retint de pas la tuer.

« Bien évidemment, c'est une grande maison et je ne ferais pas mieux que vous! » dit Sophie en souriant et en faisant, encore, les yeux doux.

« Entrez, je vous pris! » dit le pas beau gars qui avait ouvert la puerta. (encore un peu d'espagnol, pour l'instructivité!)

« Bin ouin c'est ça qu'on va faire! Tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allais restez dehors! » s'exclama Morais.

« Genre de cave! » dit Bobinette.

Ils entrèrent donc et suivirent le géant (le gentlemen) jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait plusieurs personnes dont la laide, le Gouverneur, Norry, Will et d'autre pas rapport que les trois copinos ne connaissaient pas. Évidemment, tout le monde les regardaient comme ça : o.O vu leur vêtements... qui n'étaient pas des robes pour les filles et pas élégant pour Jack! Voilà!

« Bonjour! Nous sommes désolés du retard, mais un problème majeur est survenu et... et... c'est ça qui et ça! » expliqua Sophie, soudainement très polie.

Par politesse, Élizabeth alla prendre les jeunes filles dans ses bras, salua Jack et présenta les trois joyeux lutins. Aussitôt les présentations faites, les conversations reprirent et Liz invita les trois nouveaux convives à se joindre à la troupe.

Will, Norry et le gouverneur parlaient ensemble, enfin, Will écoutait et bayait aux corneilles et les deux autres jasaient...

« Excusez-moi, permettez-moi de vous volez mon fiancé! » dit Élizabeth en prenant le bras de Will.

Bon, pour faire court, Liz entraîna Will avec ses petits n'amis et ils commencèrent à jaser bla bla bla.

« Bon il se fait tard! Vous ferriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, il faudra être en forme pour demain soir! » s'exclama la pas jolie. (Liz)

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a demain? » demanda Morue.

« Une petite soirée avant mon mariage! Vous devez ABSOLUMENT venir! »

« Yé... je danse de joie, ça va être l'fun! » dit Bob sur un ton sarcastique.

« Oui! Et nous allons devoir vous acheter des tenues plus convenables... » dit la biatch toute surexcité.

« Comme... une robe? » questionna Morais avec un air tromatisée.

« Oui! Exactement! Je vous imagine très bien avec... »

« Oui bon pour nos chambres...? » coupa So avec son air de bœuf.

« Oui, c'est vrai! Estrella! (la maid... euh servante?) Amenez les clés de 3 chambres! » dit Liz à la madame.

« Hum... 2 chambres. » rectifia Jack.

« Ho oui! Sophie et Marie peuvent prendre la même chambres! 2 clés de chambre finalement. »

« Non... c'est pas pour les 2 sœurs... » expliqua le sexXxy cap'n en mettant son bras autour de Marie.

« Oh... alors vous deux... d'accord. » bredouilla la conne.

Jack et Morue furent donc installé dans la même chambre et Bobinette avait une énorme chambre à elle toute seule. Morue entra dans sa chambre, suivit de Jack, monta sur le lit et se mit à sauter dessus.

« Waaahhh! C'est ici qu'on va dodoer! Yééé! »

« On pourra pas dormir si tu sautes tout le long sur le lit! » s'exclama Jack.

« C'est pas grave! Si tu veux dormir, t'as qu'à dormir par terre! Ou tu vas dormir avec Bob! »

« OKay, okay c'est beau j'vais dormir par terre... » grommela Jack en s'assoyant par terre.

« Mais non c'est pas vrai Jackounet! On va faire dodo dans le lit ensemble, qu'est-ce tu crois! T'es imbécile toi des fois! dit Morais avec une petite voix d'amoureuse. Ah j'ai mal au cœur, j'aurais pas dû sauter comme ça! » dit Morue en arrêtant de sauter.

Jack fit une grimace comme quand il avait vu la langue coupée de Cotton... mais vu que Cotton a plus de langue, il a pas pu le voir! Mais on peut pas dire... en tout cas!

« Ben non! C'est une blague! Viens dodoer là :)! »

Le sexXxy pirate se mit à son aise (vous voyez le genre!) et Marie aussi (vous voyez aussi le genre!) et s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit (vous voyez encore et toujours le genre!).

« Bon dodo Jackychou! »

« Bonne nuit, trésor! »

« JE T'AIME! »

Marou d'vélo donna un bizou à Jack (un gros bec mouillé qui dura 178 secondes, mais bon!) Bon...! c'est ça! Du bord de Bob... ben elle arriva dans sa chambre lâcha un « Wow, 'sti d'gang de riches de mongol de criss! Fuckin' shit! Le lit est plus grand que ma chambre! Woohouuu! » Elle alla ensuite se coucher et lâcha un « 'Nuit les rideaux... » et s'endormit.

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque la nuit était encore endormit! hoho_

Liz rentra dans la chambre de J&M (Jack et Morue) et tira les rideaux pour les réveiller.

« Allez debout! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un peut trop de joie de vivre si vous voulez notre avis.

« T'es ben pas cool d'ouvrir les rideaux! haa! Y'a même pas de lumière! Y'est quelle heure coudonc! »

« 5h! »

«Ben la! C'est la nuite! » dit Morais en se frottant les yeux.

« No-non! Allez debout! Il faut aller faire les magasins! »

« Mais là! Ça prend que 2 minutes choisir une robe! » s'exclama Morue au saumon.

« Non, nous la faisons sur mesure! Allez debout! » 'ordonna' VOOOOOOOOOOLATILE en sortant. (Bob : c'est le seul pitpit que t'aime pas Marou! Marie : ouin! Elle est conne!)

Marou se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Elle vit Baube dans le corridor, elles se lâchèrent un soupir désespéré et descendirent mollement rejoindre Elizabeth qui les attendait en bas des LOOONGS escaliers de riches qui doivent certainement coûter plus cher que toute la maison entière de celle des deux folles.

« Plus vite que ça! On se dépêche! »

« Hey! Tu nous as juste dit de venir, pas de faire ça vite! Alors tu te calmes! » dit Morais.

« J'ai l'impression que cette journée va très, très loooooooooooongue » murmura Baube-avec-cheveux pour elle-même.

Bon, les trois filles montèrent dans un carrosse à chevaux et allèrent chez la couturière préférée de la shit (Liz). Vu qu'on à pas le goût de décrire toutes les actions, Liz, Morue et Bobinette arrivèrent à la couturière qui s'emballa en voyant la fille de riche là avec d'autres clientes.

« Ah je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut! » s'exclama la petite vieille.

« Ben ouain, c'est ça! fait notre robe pis farme ta yeule! T'es payée pour ça, alors fait ta job pis parle pas! Voilà! » dit Bob qui voulait en finir le plus vite avec cette journée.

La dame fit des robes sur mesure pour les filles selon les couleurs qu'elles voulaient. Pour Marie, se fut... _:roulement de tambour:_ ROUGE FONCÉ! Oh my God! C'était pas noir! et pour Bob se fut le beige parce queeeeeeee ça lui tentait! Non mais vous arrêtez avec vos questions? Rah la la.

« Je les trouve très réussies! Vous êtes très belles! »

« Ah, ben chacun ses goûts! On peut s'en aller maintenant? » demanda Morue.

« Comment les trouvez-vous? » dmanda Liz en ignorant la question du poisson.

« Laides! » dirent en même temps les deux sœurs sans même prendre la peine de se regarder dans le miroir.

« Vous ne vous êtes même pas regarder dans le miroir! » s'exclama la couturière

« Wow! Elles sont géniales! Wouhhouu! Bon on peut y aller maintenant? » fit Bobinette en ... disant ça de même la, parce qu'en fait elle s'était même pas regardé dans le miroir!

Volatile paya la couturière pendant que les deux folles se changeaient et elles s'en allèrent. MAIS, elles étaient loin de leur peine...

« Il manque les souliers, les bijoux! Ah! Il faut vous faire une belle coiffure! Oh! Et des chapeaux, des corsets... »

« T'as pas d'jà eu assez de mauvaises expériences avec les corsets! coupa Bob. J'veux pas perdre le souffle pis mourir quétainement à cause d'une bebelle comme ça! »

« Mais non! vous allez voir, tout va bien aller! »

C'est donc comme ça qu'elles partirent à la recherche de corsets... joie.

* * *

_les réponses des 8 reviews!_

**Scat** : Marie : moi aussi j'ai adoré ce chapitre là! C'est mon favori! Parce qu'on chiale tout le temps, et moi j'adore chialer Bob : ouais mais ça l'énerve en osti ¬¬ Marie : pas grave! Sinon mon addresse e-mail marche toujours et j'ai bien reçu ton mail... mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre... hé hé hé

**cheyna** : Bob : NON! On va pas tuer Will! Marie :_déçue_: haaa c'est poche :( Bob : mais on a encore b'soin d'lui! Marie : pas grave! On aura qu'à le remplacer par... par... NORRY! Bob : waaaaaaaaaaash!

**Cerrydwyn** : Marie : YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Une longue review! Bob : ça y en prend pas gros pour être heureuse... Marie : pour c'qui est de Gollum... c'est juste que moi et Bob on l'adore! Bob : pis Marie et moi (bin moi moins souvent) on dit toujours STUPID FAT HOBBIT... ou n'importe qui d'autre:P Marie : en gros on adore Gollum! c'est pour ça que qu'on a un big poster de lui dans not' chambre!

**Morwen Amgul** : Marie : tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est... quelle étrange review... Bob : moi ça me plait c'est review la! C'est l'fun! Envois en d'autre comme ça! Marie : les reviews d'une folle... comme moi YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

**Thalionathiel** : Marie: fait plaisir de te remonter le moral pour la 2e fois! c'est pour ça qu'on est la! Bob : pis la patate on l'a pas tromatisée, on la TUER! Trucidée! Elle est morte, capoute finit écrapoutillée! Marie : pov' tite patate:'(

**cycy** : Marie: kossé qu'y'a not' vocabulaire! Bob : j'pense qu'elle l'trouve un petit peu québékwa! Marie : bon parlons de façon à ce qu'elle nous comprenne! Bon QUÉBÉCOIS sa s'écrit de même! Bob : mais nous on l'écrit toujours tout croche... Marie : mais bon j'espère que tu nous comprends au moins! Parce que sinon... c'est chien! Bob : parce que ça veut dire que tu comprend pas! lollll

**Luthien.tin** : Marie: ouh yeah! J'ai réussit à écrire ton nom! Bob : bravo Marie! Tu veux tu une médaille écrit dessus : J'ai fait ça toute seule Marie : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bob : cruche ¬¬... tk! YÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Tu vas reviewer jusqu'à la fin de la fic! Marie : WAAAAAAAAAAAAA:_danse de joie_: bob : non mais tu vas arrêter de danser?... laissez tombé Elizabeth... ça serais bien! Marie : non! moi j'dis que tu te marie avec le chat botté! il est trop mimi Bob : ta yeule:_soupir_:

**Eowyn-87** : Marie: **NOOOOOOOOOTRE** fic! Bob : oui tu l'as dit en haut! Marie : woupsssss c'est vrai! Bob : sinon merci d'apprécier notre fic et de la reviewer! Marie : la meilleure fic de POTC O peut être pas la... la meilleure fic imbécile ouais... mais meilleure! On s'calme un peu sihouplait! Bob : mais elle a droit de dire ça! c'est sympathique j'trouve! Continu de dire sa :P lol!


	15. C'est la fête!

**Chapitre 15 : C'EST LA FÊTE!**

Marie, Sophie et l'autre bitch avaient terminé leur magasinage et entraient maintenant dans la maison de la laide.

« Allez! Il faut aller se préparer! La réception est à 18h! Dépêchons, dépêchons. »

« Mais là! Tu te calmes! Y'est juste 16h! » répliqua So.

« Justement, vous devez prendre un bain, vous habillez, vous faire coiffer, vous faire maquiller! »

Élizabeth appela des bonnes qui emmenèrent les deux soeurettes à l'étage.

« J'VEUX PAS ME LAVER!! » cria Morais.

« MAIS LACHÉ MOI BANDE DE LAIDES! » gueula So.

« NON, NON, NON! JE **NE** PRENDRAI **PAS** DE BAIN! » hurla Jack qui se faisait traîner, lui aussi, par des bonnes.

« Lâchez-moi 'sti! J'capable de me laver **TOUTE SEULE**! » gueula Bob que les bonnes tenaient encore par les bras.

Liz arriva en courra en entendant tout le vacarme et se mit à crier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Voyons, lâchez-les! »

Les deux bonnes lâchèrent Sophie, Jack et Morais qui allèrent tous se coller au mur.

« Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » demanda VOOOOLATILE

« C'EST LES BONNES QUI S'ÉNERVENT PARCE QU'ON VEUT PAS SE FAIRE LAVER PAR ELLES! » hurla Bob en pointant la gang de (pas) bonnes.

« Parce qu'on veut pas se laver tout simplement! » corrigea Sparrow.

« Oh... et si vous vous lavez ensemble? » proposa Liz avec un petit sourire.

« Ensemble... Marie et moi...dans un bain... j'en dis que je suis très partant! » dit Jack.

« Bon où est la fuckin' salle de bain? » s'exclama Morais.

« Tu viens pas de dire que tu voulais pas te laver? » questionna Sophie.

« Qui a dis ça! PAS MOI! »

Jack et Morue au Saumon coururent dans la salle de bains et barrèrent soigneusement la porte. Bob se trouva une autre salle de bain (parce que c'est sur que y'en ont plein dans cette maison) et se lava.

_30 minutes plus tard_

« Bon alors vous allez sortirent? » cria VOOOOOOOOOOLATILE de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de Marou et D'Zack.

« Non! On s'amuse bien nous! » protesta Morue.

« Si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, ça va barder! »

« Pfff! On a barré la porte tu peux pas rentré hihihihi. » ricana la folle.

« J'ai le double des clé! »

« Bravo pour toi, m'en fou! »

« Je rentre! »

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, mais elle ne vit que Marie.

« Où est Jack? »

« HAAAAAAAAAAA! Cristi de vicieuse! » gueula Morais en se cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'est à ce moment que Jack sortit de sous l'eau.

« Non mais t'arrêtes de boug... » commença-t-il.

« C'est elle! cria Morais, c'est elle qui vient de tout gâcher!! »

« oh... je... je vous ai déranger? » bredouilla la conne vraiment gênée.

« Oui... » dit Jack entre ses dents.

« Je suis désolée... mais je ne serais pas rentré si vous aviez fait plus vite! Alors sortez maintenant! »

Pendant ce temps, Bob essayait de s'habiller, parce qu'un fuckin' corset c'est crissement difficile à mettre! Marie et Jack s'habillaient maintenant eux aussi. Et au moins 45 minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient près, sauf que Sophie, Marie et le cap'n refusaient de sortir de leur chambre parce qu'ils se trouvaient laids. Ben, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient!

« Aller! Sortez! Vous devez vous faire maquillez et coiffez! »

« Okay, okay! Je sors, je sors! s'exclama So, on se calme, on se calme! Pas b'soin de crier! Pas b'soin de crier! Tout va bien, tout va bien! dit Sophie en sortant d'une chambre, plus tôt on va commencer, plus tôt on va avoir fini! »

« Oh! Tu vas être encore plus magnifique une fois coiffer et maquiller! » ditLiz toute excitée... TROP excitée o.O''

« Ok... bon ben... c'est où qu'il faut que j'aille! Ah bonjours vous! Je suppose que je dois vous suivre! dit Bob en voyant une bonne s'approcher d'elle, bon! Au revoir Élizabeth! »

Bob s'en alla avec la p'tite femme et Liz se mit à frapper à la porte de Marie. Après plusieurs cognages de portes, Morue daigna se montrer le bout du nez et Liz se mit à varger dans la porte de Jack qui sortit après qu'Élizabeth l'ai menacé de faire couler la Perle s'il ne sortait pas. C'est pas nécessaire de vous dire qu'il est sorti de la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

Tous les trois se faisaient maquiller et coiffer dans une chambre à part les uns des autres. Plus tard, Jack sortit dans le corridor et Liz fut bouche-bée par le bon travail des bonnes.

« Tu es... élégant! » finit-elle par articuler

« Élégant? Je suis... élégant? grogna Jack, j'préfère de loin mon habit de pirate! »

VOOOOOOOOOOOOLATILE leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La porte de la chambre à Morais s'ouvrit et deux bonnes allèrent rejoindre les deux autres avec une folle qui se débattait débilement dans leurs bras.

« Noooooooooooooooon! LÂCHEZ-MOI! J'VEUX PAS SORTIR! J'SUIS LAIDE! »

« Voyons, voyons! Vous ne vous êtes même pas vu! » s'exclama une bonne

« BEN JUSTEMENT! J'AURAIS AIMER ÇA ME VOIR AVANT QUE LE RESTE DU MONDE ME VOIT! LÂCHEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! » hurla Marie à s'en vomir les tripes.

Les deux petites femmes déposèrent la folle par terre et Liz et Jack l'examinèrent de la tête aux pieds.

« Wow! T'es super Marie! » s'exclama Sparrow

« Même pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir! Dans le fond, j'suis laide pis la robe me va pas bien parce qu'elle me rend grosse! EN FAIT JE SUIS GROSSE :'( »

« Non! Pas du tout! Tu es très jolie Marie-Christine! » dit à son tour la laide qui appelle la folle de son long prénom.

« Gna gna gna très jolie et bla bla bla moi j'ai rien à dire à part des mensonges! Patati patata Marie-Christine! M'énerve quand on dit mon prénom au complet. »

Jack et Marie boudaient lorsque Will arriva dans le corridor.

« Bonjour tout le... Jack! Alors ça! Tu es ... »

« Élégant? » grogna le sexXxy pirate.

« C'est ça! Et Marie tu es... »

« Super? » grogna Morue.

« Exactement! » approuva Will avec un gros sourire.

« Comme c'est long avant que Sophie sorte! » s'exclama Liz.

« Peut-être qu'elle a tuées les bonnes et qu'elle reste enfermer dans la chambre pour que personne la voit! » dit Morais.

« Oh! Se serait terrible! Il faut que j'aille vérifier! » s'exclama la laide, affolée.

« NON! TOI, tu restes **ICI** pendant que **MOI** je vais voir Bob! S'exclama Marie, donc… assis, donne la patte, coucher, reste! Voilà! Je reviens! »

Morais s'en alla et laissa Will, Liz et Jack. Elle entra dans la chambre de Sophinette et vit les deux bonnes par terre.

« Tu les a quand même pas tuées! » demanda Morue bouillit avec des petits oignons.

« Bin non! Juste assommées! » répondit sa sista.

« Okay, fiou! Bon tu t'en viens fille exceptionnelle et full belle dans sa robe! » dit Marie.

« Pis toi, la full pétard de la vie, tu vas arrêter d'exagéré tes compliments! »

« Bin non p'tite bombe sexuelle! »

« Non mais ont es-tu en train de se complimenter, modite fille magnifique en robe! »

« J'sais tu moi espèce de fille super mignonne! Bon GO! Trèves de compliments, on va rejoindre les autres »

Les 2 folles allèrent donc rejoindre leur n'amis de la garderie (euh...) dans le corridor. Jack regardait ailleurs et grommelait tout seul dans son coin. Liz et Will parlaient de choses poches... bin du mariage là.

« Sophie tu es... » commença Elizabeth.

« Ta yeule » coupa Bob

Marie vit Jack plus loin et s'approcha afin d'observé son nouveau look alors qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« My my! Ça te change un homme! » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi? » demanda le sexXxy pirate en se retournant.

« Euh... j'trouve que t'es vraiment beau tout clean pis coiffé pis tout le kit! Quoi que on dirait que t'as un balais poigné dans l'cul... »

« Beau? »

« Oui, oui! T'es **full** beau! WAAAAAAAA! JE TAIME! » cria-t-elle en se pitchant dans les bras du cap'n.

« Alors... tu me préfères comme ça? » demanda Jack qui avait comme... peur.

« Bin non t'es tu malade! »

« Ouf! »

« Bon là on y vas-tu à la fuckin' soirée? » s'impatienta So.

_à la petite soirée_

Bon on pourrait vous résumer ça en un mot : **POCHE**! Mais on ne le fera pas... On va tout vous décrire! Bon alors ça ne faisait que 10 minutes que les 4 tawins étaient arrivé. Il y avait de la musique d'ambiance poche... ouais bon un orchestre poche qui jouait que du fuckin' classique. (t'as du classique bon, mais lui y'était poche!) Il y avait des invités poches : le gouv', Norry, pis plein d'autre monde avec des perruques blanche pis avec un air coincé, pis des filles pas belles avec des grosse robes. Bon au lieu de regarder les mouches voler, Jack demanda à Morue d'aller danser.

« Danser... j'sais pas danser... j'sais trasher mais pas danser comme bien... o.O »

« Bah... j'te montrerai! » :) dit Jack.

« Tu sais danser? » demanda Morue au Saumon étonnée.

« Mais oui! Allez viens! »

Le sexXxy guy entraîna Marie sur la piste de danse et lui donna quelques cours. Bob les regardait en riant parce que Morais faisait un peu n'importe quoi et que Jack s'énervait. Sa sœur n'était vraiment pas douée! Ben, elle n'était pas mieux mais bon!

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse? » demanda un homme en sortant Bobinette Cherra de ses pensées

« Hum... quoi... heu... pardon? » bredouilla Sophinette.

« Danser! Voulez-vous danser? »

La folle regarda l'homme de la tête aux pieds et fit une mou subtile

"_Pwaaaahhh! Si tu crois que j'vais danser avec toi, vieux pet, tu rêves! Avec ton gros menton, ton p'tit nez de cochon pis tes yeux dégueux tu fais juste me faire peur! Piyouuuuuuuuuh! Bon, comment le rejeter en étant polie? Hmm... Ah! J'ai trouvé! "_

« Non, désolé mon mari apprécierait pas trop! »

« Votre mari! » s'étonna le mono-sourcil.

« Oui c'est ça mon mari! BYE! »

Sophie s'en alla en courant et en riant de sa stupidité niaiseuse et se retrouva dans une salle à manger. (P.S en passant, le « party » se passe pas dans la maison des Swann... c'est dans un autre endroit, on ne sait pas trop où, mais pas à la maison des Swann bon!)

« Tu te sauves de quelque chose! »

Bobinette gueula comme une débile de surprise et se tourna vers ... la voix MISTYQUUEEE! ...

« Ah... Will... c'est toi. » dit So sans trop d'émotions.

« M'oui. »

« Ben coudonc! Où est Élizabeth? » demanda Baube en jetant un coup d'œil dans la GRANDE pièce

« Non, elle s'occupe de ses... invités... » répondit Will.

« Ah... »

_...Silence..._

"_Mais merde! Pourquoi il dit rien maudite marde! Il pourrait pas parler un peu! Être plus bavard! GRRRR! Pis pourquoi il me regarde comme ça! POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME ÇA! ALLER RÉPONDS! Pourquoi il répond pas? ah oui... c'est peut-être parce que c'est dans mes pensées que j'dis ça..._" pensa _STUPIDEMENT_ Bobinette

« Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça? »

"_Ben voilà! C'est pas si compliquer!_"

« Parce que... je te trouve très charmante! »

« Ah... merci... toi aussi t'es très charmante! Euhhh! Charmant! »

"_CRUCHE! T'as juste l'air conne maintenant! Pourquoi t'es gaga comme ça? T'es vraiment stupide! Faut que tu te fasses une idée : Will t'aime pas et il va marier Volatile! Pourquoi tu t'accroches! Oublie-le et vas t'amuser comme tu sais si bien le faire! Trouves-toi un beau cavalier pis oublie Will! Ça vaudra mieux pour toi! CRRR! Maudit qu'j'aime pas ça penser! Ça me décourage ce que je me dis! FERME-LA!"_

« À quoi tu penses? » d'manda Will.

« À ce que j't'ai dit taleur sur la Perle, répondit inconsciemment Bobinette qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, au fait il faudrait que j't'en parle... euh... »

« On pourrait pas en parler... plus tard? Il faut que... j'aille rejoindre Élizabeth. » bafouilla Will.

« Plus tard, plus tard! BEN OUI! QUAND TU VAS ÊTRE MARIER, C'EST ÇA! ÇA VA ÊTRE BEN PLUS FACILE COMME ÇA! »

« Non c'est pas... »

« Laisse faire! Moi j'm'en vais! »

Sophie ouvrit la porte et essaya de la claquer, mais Will l'en empêcha en retenant la porte.

« Encore une autre chose que tu m'empêches de faire! Tu m'empêches de te parler, de t'expliquer et maintenant tu m'empêches de claquer la porte! Rrraaahh! J'te déteste! Bon... mariage v'la! »

Et Bob s'en alla les yeux pleins d'eau... rah lala! Quelle galère non mais! Quant à Will, il regarda la folle s'en aller, se frappa la tête avec sa paume de main et alla rejoindre sa... bien-aimée.

Sophie sortit de la maison et cette fois-ci, elle pu _CLAQUER LA PORTE_ sans que personne ne l'en EMPÊCHE.

"_Caliss! I fait ben frette dehors! Les Caraïbes un pays chaud mon œil! Le soir venu on pete au frette foutu merde! Bon, quant à pu vouloir retourner en dedans pis à vouloir être au chaud, j'peux ben retourner aux Swann's house!_"

Alors, Bobinette entreprit de se diriger vers la maison des Swann. Bon, elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était, mais il suffisait de s'orienter avec la grosse maison qui était là-bas et tout allait être bien! On prend quelques ruelles pour des raccourcis en gambadant lalala! Ouiii!

"_YÉÉÉ! Vive les raccourcis! C'est pratique les raccourc... Mais c'tait quoi c'te foutu bruit? HIIIIIII! C'est quoi cette ombre! Ahhhh! c'est quoi cette odeur de... C'est quoi cette présence derrière moi hiii! Respire Baube, respire!_"

« On prend une p'tite marche toute seule? »

"_HUUUUU! C'est quoi cette voix... C'EST QUOI CETTE MAIN GLACIALE SUR MOI! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

« LÂCHE-MOI PD! »

_Du bord tout joyeux de Jack & Morue_

Marie dansait superbement bien après les cours pratiques de Jackounet. Bon, mettons que la musique était pas trop cool alors ils avaient décider de... faire autre choses... en gros ils s'étaient enfermés dans un placard à balais et ils s'amusaient pas mal 8-).

Mais non c'est une blague! Jack et Morue n'était pas dans un placard! Y'étaient dans une chambre! BEN NON! C'est une blague! Vous êtes dont ben folles avec vos idées XXX! Rah lala!

Alors, POUR DE VRAI, ils étaient encore sur la piste de danse à... jouer au bingo! BEN NON! À danser! Vous êtes ben innocentes! Okay, okay regardez-nous pas comme ça, on s'excuse! Ahh... si on peut plus s'amuser!

Bon alors, ils dansèrent et dansèrent jusqu'à ce que Morais meurt. BEN NON VOYONS! Jusqu'à temps que les pieds de Morue soit aussi gros que des grosses patates!

« J'AI PU D'PIEEEEEEEEEEEDS! se plaignit Marou d'vélo, j'vais mourir! GARÇON! MASSEZ-MOI LES PIEDS! Ah Jack! C'est toi! 'scuse, j'suis pas habituée de te voir aussi ÉLÉGANT que ça »

« MMMGGGRRRRBBBLLLLLL! »

« CHUT! CHUT! CHUT! C'est une blague! Aller viens t'asseoir! »

Bon, alors Jackychou s'assit à côté de Marie et ils entreprirent de... de rire des accoutrements des autres! VOILÀ! Bon, après quelques instants comme CELA, leurs bouches étaient pas mal occupées et ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment rire des autres.

« Tu veux qu'on finisse cette p'tite soirée ailleurs? » demanda Jack entre deux BECS MOUILLÉS DE DOBERMAN. (Bob : c'est ma revanche de quand on était a Tortuga! Mais dans le fond, c'tait un bec super fantastique et passionné voilà!)

« Ailleurs genre pas ici? »

« Exactement... »répondit Jack avec un ptit sourire que VOUS CRAQUEZ TOUTES DESSUS MAIS QUE C'EST JUSTE MARIE QUI Y A DROIT... j'me calme...

« Ahhh... eh bien d'ACCORD! Si c'est pour être ailleurs et pas ici! »

Alors tout bonnement, nos 2 tourtereaux adorés s'en retournèrent à la Swann's house et se trouvèrent une belle chambre mignonne.

_Plus tard, c'est-à-dire quand la soirée est terminée_

La soirée venait de terminée et Liz, Will, le gouverneur et Norry se rendaient à la maison des Swann. Bon, ce fut rapide vu qu'ils étaient dans un ptit carrosse laite. Et toutes les personnes qu'on a nommées plus tôt parlaient dans l'entrée... l'entrée **GÉANTE**, aussi grande que notre salon.

« C'était une bien belle soirée! » s'exclama le gouverneur

Ils parlaient encore de la soirée? Mais merde! Vous êtes ben énervant avec ça! GRRRR! C'est fini alors revenez-en! Rah lala! Bon bon bon! Jack et Morue qui les avaient entendus rentrer décidèrent d'aller les rejoindre en bas.

« Bonsoir tout le monde! » dit Morue en descendant les escaliers.

Tout le monde la regarda comme ça : o.O sauf pour Will qui était soulagé de les voir.

« Avez-vous vu Soph... » tenta de demander le forgeron mais il fut couper par quelqu'un qui cognait super fort dans la porte

« Woh! C'est qui le mongol qui cogne comme ça à une heure aussi tard! J'AI PEUR! Protège-moi D'Zack! » hurla Morue en se cachant derrière le sexXxy pirate.

Jack sortit son fusil qu'il avait réussi à caché (oh yeah!) et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Wah! Jack! T'es trop courageuuuuux! » dit Morue en tapant dans ses mains.

Avant que le sexXxy cap'tain n'ouvrit la porte, Morue alla se cacher (courageuse comme elle est). Jackounet ouvrit donc la porte et pointa son fusil sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« Gibbs? Cotton? Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

« C'est Sophie! Elle est dans un... piètre état! » répondit Gibbs en s'incrustant dans la maison des Swann suivit de Cotton avec Sophie dans les bras.

* * *

_RaR (Réponses aux reviews)!_

**Weasleyturner** : Marie : toi aussi tu trouve Will cave? Mouhahahahaha! C'est moi! Je l'aime de même : CAVE! Bob : eye! Y'est pas cave... y'est juste innocent. Marie : TRÈS innocent :_Silence_: Bob : mais là j'sais tu quoi dire? Marie : o.O'' j'sais pas non plus! Gibbs : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR SEA TURTLES! Marie et Bob : ¬¬ ta yeule.

**Kristaline **: Marie :'( pas l'écooooooooooooooooooooole:'( j'aime pas l'école! J'aime pas les cours! J'aime pas les profs! J'aime pas les mouk! (les sec 1) J'aime pas les autres étudiants et eux non plus m'aiment pas :_chante_: REJECTED! SINCE DAY ONEEEEEEEEEEE :_normal_: oui bon j'me calme... bon pis en plus j'suis NULLE à l'école alors... pfff. Bob : oui bon ta yeule laisse moi parler! Marie : non j'ai pas finit! Rah la la m'interromps pas! J'ai pas encor 16 :'( j'en ai que 15! J'VEUX CONDUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! Bob : TA YEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE! Bon j'peux parler la!... bon! Ha! Bin j'vois pas pourquoi moi et Marie on s'entendrait pas, tsé depuis quand des folles de POTC s'entendent pas? Marie : non mais on c'est toujours bien entendu! kossé tu veux? J'suis tellement sympathique! D Bob : ha oui c'est vrai ça! même si elle a souvent pas rap... Marie : pff même pas vrai! M'ÉNERVE PAS! Bob : bon... c'est tout! FIN!

**Atalante123** : Bob : bah c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer avant... tsé on te pardonne :D Marie : PAS MOI! AHAHA! Non mais au moins tu review la! Alors c'est mieux que rien, non? Bob : euh... question: t'as tu lu « 2 folles en cavales » pis après « the return of the 2 folles »... genre d'une shot? Tsé sans pause pipi, sans dormir... Mare: SANS REGARDEZ POTC:'( Bob : bin la elle serait morte! Marie : détail! Bob : bin la! Marie : bon bin c'est tout... on termine sa... LA!

**Démonia (qui a pas envie de ce loguer)** : Marie : bin nos réponse de reviews son poche aussi! Bob : alors c'est pas grave si les reviews sont poche! Lol CAPITAINE Jack : C'est juste l'intention qui conte! Comme tu dis! Bob : qu'est-ce qu'il fou là? Marie : JE l'ai fait v'nir! Bob : rah la la!

**Scat** : CAPITAINE Jack : très bonne recruteuse! Marie : oui, oui! Bob : merci d'avoir fait d'autres accro à not' fic! (...) CAPITAINE Jack : on a rien à dire! Marie : c'est bin la 1er fois que j'ai rien à dire! o.O Bob : oui et ça fait du bien aux oreilles!

**Eowyn-87** : Marie : WAAAAAAAAA! Mais t'es trop gentille! CAPITAINE Jack :_court vers Roxanne et lui fait un câlin_: Bob : bin coudon! Marie : c'est sa façon de dire merci! CAPITAINE Jack :_continu son câlin..._ : Bob : oui bon c'est beau Jack, tu peux la lâcher! Meeeerci! Marie : sinon bonne rentrée à toi aussi! Bob : ouais... vive la rentré! Pff même pas en rêve!

**luthien.tin** : Bob : le chat botté est cute! Marie : mais pas plus cute que Jack! regarde le! CAPITAINE Jack :_puppy eyes_ : Marie: OWWWWWW! Bob: ¬¬ ow y'est cute! Luthien.tin :_aucune reaction_: Marie : bin la! Y'est mimi JACK:'( Bob : bin ouais c'est sa! Ta yeule! la la la la la LA!


	16. Et la vie suit son cour de Math

**Chapitre 16 : Et la vie suit son cour... de Math (maudite école à marde!)**

« HO MON DIEU! » s'exclama Liz en voyant la salle tête de Bob.

« Vite! Il faut l'amener en haut dans une chambre! » s'écria Will.

« Il lui faut un médecin! Je vais en chercher un. » dit Norry (juste parce que ça nous tente qu'il sacre son camps.)

Coton (pas le parrot) suivit VOLATILE dans une chambre au premier étage pendant que tout le monde capotait en bas.

« Bin voyons qu'est-ce qui se passe icitte? » demanda Morue en sortant de sa cachette.

« Comment c'est arrivé? » demanda Will à Gibbs.

« Savez-vous qui a osé l'attaquer? » questionna le gouv' full no where de la vie.

« Qui a attaqué qui, qui est arrivé quoi? » dit la folle un peu fucké.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'agit de...? » demanda à son tour Jackounet en ignorant les questions de Marie.

« J'en ai bien peur... » répondit Gibbs.

« MAIS CRISS VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE! »

Les 4 monsieur se tournèrent vers la p'tite fille et s'observèrent à tour de rôle.

« Il faut lui dire. » murmura Gibbs.

« Moi je ne la connais pas »! s'exclama le gouvy (le gouverneur) en s'en allant.

« YAAAAAAAAR WOMEN BE BAD LUCK! » dit le vieux pirate en suivant le gouv-gouv-gouvy!

« Euh... **TU** lui dis! » s'écria Will.

« Dire quoi? » demanda Morue.

« Pourquoi moi? » protesta le sexXxy cap'n.

« Parce que c'est toi qui l'aimes... apprécies! Bon euh... je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls... oh et Jack, vas-y avec délicatesse. » dit Will en montant au 1er étage.

« Délicatesse? » murmura Jack pour lui-même.

_... Silence..._

« Bin go! Tu m'le dit tu c'qui s'passe! »

« hum... c'est au sujet... de... de...de... Sophie, oui c'est ça! »

« Ouais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bob? »

« Elle... est... disons queeeeeeeeeeeeee... qu'elle n'est pas en très grande forme. »

« Bin si elle est pas en forme elle a qu'à se reposer pis demain tout va être correct! »

« Non pas dans ce sens là... »

« QUOI! dis-moi pas qu'elle est d'venu un triangle! Ou pire... un rectangle! »

« Non pas ce genre de forme... »

« Bin là! C'est quoi? avouèye! Vazi! » s'impatienta la folle.

« Elle est... en phase terminale? »

« OHH! Elle a joué dans le film _The Terminal_ avec Tom Hanks? Chanceuse! »

« Tom Hanks? Non! Elle... elle... »

« Non mais merde t'abouti! »

« ELLE VA CREVÉ! »

« Quoi:'( Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant? C'est pas gentil de me mentir! »

« Je te mens pas... »

« Mais là c'est pas sur qu'elle va mourir. »

« J'en sais rien... » avoua Jack.

« MAIS LA! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB:'( Où elle est? »

« En haut, mais... »

**« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! »**

Marie courut à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Baube, Jack la suivait de près. Liz, Coton, Gibbs et Will étaient autour d'un lit sur lequel était allongée Bob.

« BOB! QU'EST-CE QUI S'PASSE! » hurla Marou d'vélo en courrant à côté du lit.

« Bin la j't'entrain d'me faire jouer dedans. » répondit sa soeur.

Marie regarda le ventre de So...

« WASH! C'est dégueux! Tu pisses le sang! Est-ce que tu vas mourir comme Jack a dit? » :'(

Will foudroya Jack du regard.

« Je t'avais dit de lui dire avec délicatesse, et toi tu lui que sa sœur va mourir! ¬¬ »

« Hum... oups? » dit Jack.

« Mais moi j'veux pas que tu meurs:'( c'est qui qui t'as fait sa? Ça c'est passé comment? »

« Bin j'étais partie de la soirée poche parce que, commença So en regardant Will, parce que... c'était nul comme soirée »

« Elle n'était pas nulle ma soirée! » protesta Liz.

« **OUI**! » répondirent... tout le monde.

« Bon continu So... pis Gibbs t'arrête de jouer dans le ventre de Bob? »

« Mais j'essaye de la soigner en attendant le médecin! » expliqua Gibbzounet.

« Bon alors pendant que le vieux me joue dans l'ventre, continua Bobinette, m'a vous expliquer : bon alors je marchais tout bonnement en chantant ''vive les raccourci'' et pis là y'a un pd qui est apparu derrière moi. »

« C'était qui! questionna Marie, c'était quoi son nom? Son adresse? Son numéro de téléphone? Son e-mail? Son... »

« TA YEULE! bon j'continus! Fake là, le vilain a dit d'une voix très laide, pas comme celle de Will... tant qu'à mourir j'va dire tout c'qui m'passe par la tête. »

« MAIS TU VAS PAS MOURIR:'(»

« Ha Marie tais-toi! Bon alors le méchant a dit : ''On prend une petite marche toute seule'' pis là bin il m'a attrapé par le bras pis la moi j'lui ai dit de me lâcher. Pis la il l'a pas fait pis moi j'me suis énervé pis j'l'ai frappé pis j'ai sortit mon rayon laser... »

« T'avais un rayon laser? » demanda Morue.

« Bin non! J'ai sortis mon couteau tout usage, tsé pour le pain pis... en tout cas pis la bin j'l'ai planter dans son épaule. Tsé y'a eu mal, j'comprend pas pourquoi, pis la pendant que lui il gueulait : ''ouch j'ai mal''.. j'ai décidé de me sauvée, mais avant j'ai rit de sa gueule, bien évidemment. Là j'me suis retourné pis la y'avait le... **LE** DIAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE! »

Tout le monde lâcha un cri.

« Ben non, c'est juste un gars qui puait vraiment la fosse sceptique pis qu'y'était laid, fake j'me suis dit que c'était l'yâb! (le diable!) Pis la ben, fru de la vie comme il est, le pas beau a sortit son épée et m'a... fait ça làlà! Et je me suis mise à crier comme une défoncée... _FIN_! Bon, y'a Gibbs et Cotton qui sont arrivés pendant que les deux méchants s'en allaient... »

« MAIS BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! Pourquoi t'es partie de la soirée poche d'Vooooooooooolatile! T'es conne t'aurais pu t'faire très mal! ... Bon c'est ça qui arrive, mais lààààààà! »

« Chu partie, c'est toute! » dit Bob.

« Est-ce que le médecin arrive? » gueula Gibbs.

« Mais je l'sais tu moi! » répondit Morue.

Sophie se mit à tousser... à tousser... à tousser du... du SANG!

« Beurk! Tu pourrais mettre ta main d'vant ta bouuuuche! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y'A DU SANG! Tu vas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! »

« MAIS OÙ EST LE MÉDECIN! » hurla à nouveau le vieux pirate

« MAIS POURQUOI TU VEUX VOIR LE MÉDECIN, C'EST PAS TOI QUI EST BLESSÉ! » cria Bob

Norry arriva, suivit du Gouv... mais sans médeciiiiiin. :'(

« Il n'y a pas de médecin! » dirent-ils.

« De toute façon, il est trop tard... » soupira dramatiquement Gibzounnet.

« Ben oui j'sais! Y'est 1 heure 29 du matin! » dit Morue en regardant sa montre.

« Non, il est trop tard pour Sophie! » expliqua Gibbs.

« Ben, y'est la même heure pour So que pour nous là! »

« NON DANS LE SENS QU'ELLE VA MOURIR, DONC ON PEUT PLUS LA SAUVER! »

Morais se mit à brailler et Will lança un autre regard meurtrier mais cette fois à Gibbs

« Mourir? Fuck... j'veux pas mourir! » dit Bob.

« J'VEUX PAS QUE TU MOURS BOB! JE T'AIME BOB, MEURS PAS! »

« MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME! » dit subitement Will.

Tout le monde regarda Will avec une bouche en o et des yeux ronds comme ca OO donc ça donnait ça : OoO. Élizabeth était... hum... choquée?

« Hum... j'ai rien dit. » bafouilla William.

« Ben non, t'as commencé maintenant continue, mon gars! Quoique ça prend juste toi pour faire une déclaration d'amour à une fille qui est en train de mourir! » s'exclama Jackounet

« Et bien... j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, depuis Tortuga. »

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as pas dit avant? » s'écria Jack en se frappant le front avec sa paume de main.

« Parce que... je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, dit Will en s'agenouillant à côté du lit, depuis des années que je l'aime, je ne pouvais pas croire que cet amour pouvait s'envoler en si peu de temps... que j'aurais pu aimer une autre qu'Elizabeth. »

Liz, frustrée de la vie et un peu tristounette (mais ça on s'en caliss), sortit de la pièce, suivit par le gouv-gouv et par Norry, le p'tit pd de la vie qui pensait que sa chance avec VOOOOOOOOLATILE venait de renaître.

« J'aurais dû te retenir tantôt, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir... je suis désolé. » murmura Will en prenant la main de Sophie.

« Oh... c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'aie faite... quoi que c'est la seule, mais c'est la plus belle pareille parce que c'est la seule que j'ai entendu avant de mourir. »

« TU VAS **PAS** MOURIR! » gueula Morue entre 2 sanglots.

« Bon, puisqu'on en est dans les confessions... Jack! » dit le forgeron en regardant le pirate.

« Quoi! » demanda innocemment le monsieur full sexXxy.

Will foudroya pour la 2e fois de la journée le tit tawin (Jackounet)

« D'accord, d'accord... ahem... Sophie... je...j'm'excuse. »

« Pour quoi au juste, demanda faiblement So, j'm'en rappel plus. »

« grmbl... pour tout! » dit Jack.

« Approche, dit Bobinette au cap'n, aller approche!... bon euh... j'veux que tu prennes soin de Morais, veille à c'qu'elle fasse pas de conneries, tsé genre v'nir me r'joindre... pis j'te jure que si tu lui brises le cœur j'vas v'nir te hanter pis tu vas regretter c'que t'as fait... SAVVY? »

« Compris. » répondit-il simplement.

« Bob... Bob, dit Marie qui braillait toujours autant, j'm'excuse... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est ma faute. »

« Mais non c'est... »

« OUI! c'est MA faute... j'aurais dû savoir t'étais où ce soir... c'est ma job en tant que grande sœur de m'occupé de toi, de veiller sur toi, mais j'suis pas assez responsable. J'suis conne de pas m'intéresser à toi pis de toujours penser à moi... pis à Jack. J'm'excuse Bob j'suis pas une bonne sœur. C'est de MA faute c'qui t'arrive, c'est ma faute si tu es en train de mourir... si j'avais su t'étais où, si... »

« Marie, t'arrêtes ça. Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça? » demanda So en montrant sa blessure.

« Non. » répondit Marou.

« Bon alors c'est pas ta faute. C'est d'la faute à personne ici, compris? Personne doit penser que c'est sa faute ce qui m'arrive... »

... Silence ... enfin, presque... entre les hoquets de Will, les reniflements et les ''ouin'' de Morue, tout était silence.

« J'voulais vous dire... j'vous aime tous autant que vous êtes, enfin presque... Jack... mettons qu'on a jamais eu de bonnes... relations de beau-frère/belle-sœur, mais bon... j't'apprécie tsé! J'voulais t'dire Morais... si jamais tu réussis à retourner dans ... notre... univers... ben... trouve une bonne raison pour ma mort, okay? ... Ben, dit la vérité dans le fond. »

« Sophie j'veux pas que tu meurs! » sanglota Morue.

« Je t'aime ma Cocotte! Je t'aime Will! Et Jack... j't'apprécie! J'vous souhaite de vivre une belle vie ensemble! Et Cotton j'te trouve très sympathique, tout autant l'homme que le perroquet... et Gibbs... ben...c'est ça! Et vous direz au nain que... que j'avais tricher quand on a joué au poker ensemble! »

« MAIS BOB! J'VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS! Je t'interdis de mourationner! (mourir) » gueula Marou d'vélo.

« J'suis... désolée »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bobinette alors que sa vie l'abandonnait, lâchant son dernier souffle. Comme dirait Bob :(si elle était vivante:'( OUIN!) « Il n'y a qu'un souffle qui sépare la vie de la mort. » Enfin, peut-être que c'était pas elle qui l'avait inventer, mais elle le disait bon!

« Elle est morte... » souffla Will, laissant libre court à ses larmes (OHHH! Bob : c'est moi qui a écrit ce boute!)

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB » hurla Morue au saumon qui se noyait dans ses larmes et non dans la rivière.

Marie se mit à pleurer de plus bel. Jack la prit dans ses bras, les deux regardant le corps inerte de Bob en pleurant (JACK PLEURAIT! WOH! Ben... juste un peu!). Will tenait toujours la main de sa VRAI bien-aimée en pleurant et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Cotton (les 2!) et Gibbs regardait la scène, eux aussi attristé par la mort de la jeune fille...

* * *

_Rar_

**Cycy :** Marie : si tu viens au QUÉBEC dis-nous le! DEAD Bob : t'es Française! Si oui t'es dans quel coin! Marie : ON T'ACCUEILLRA CHEZ NOUS SI TU VIENS SAVVY! DEAD Bob : oui! on pourrait t'accueillir pis c'est çaaaaaaaa! Sauf si tu viens avec ta sœur, ton frère, ta grand-mère, tes parents et toute ta famille là! Marie : ben la... ça m'étonnerait! DEAD Bob : mais en tout cas! Contente que t'apprécies la fic! Marie : même si t'as comprends pas toute! DEAD Bob : fake c'est ça! à la prochaine riview!

**Eowyn-87** : Marie : le truc pour que le monde continue à lire, c'est de finir un chapitre sur le suspence! DEAD Bob : pour que la lectrice se pose des questions et continu à lire! Vu qu'elles veulent savoir c'est quoi qui se passe elles vont lire le chapitre d'après Marie : et ça marche vraiment! DEAD Bob : fake c'est ça! J'espère que t'as pleuré là! Marie : ouin! Parce que c'est triste! DEAD Bob : on le sait! Héhé! REVIEW LÀ!

**Scat** : Marie : Une chance que t'as une vue formidable! DEAD Bob : ouais! Sinon t'aurais pas vu qu'on avait publier! ROHHH! Marie : ouin! Mais bon... pas trop déçue du chapitre? Parce que Baube est morte... fake! '( DEAD Bob : t'es mieux d'avoir pleurer! Et j'espère que t'es heureuse de savoir que le mariage aura pas lieu ! Marie : zut... on est tous déçu! Pff! Même pas en rêve! DEAD Bob : pis que ton souhait soit ... ça! Will s'est inquiété un tit peu pour moi! Marie : m'ouin... mais pas mal en retard! DEAD Bob : ben c'est l'intention qui compte bon! Pis en plus, moi j'ai eu une vrai déclaration d'amour fake tss hen hen! Ta yeule! Marie : passons à la prochaine RAR!

**Thalionathiel** : DEAD Bob : j'commence pour une fois! merci de t'inquiété pour moi! mai désolée, je meurs! TT.TT je sais, c'est une grosse perte, mais vous vous en remettrez, vous verrez! Marie : ben non! elles vont tous pleurer tout le temps! DEAD Bob : ben là... surement pas! jsuis juste une fille qui écrit une fic débile avec sa sœur et qui vont dans PotC ! j'vois pas l'intérêt de me pleurer! ... ben finalement j'vous comprends! Vous pouvez me pleurer tant que vous voulez! Marie : ben la capote tsé! Arrête ça! elles vont pas te pleurer trop longtemps tu vas voir, elles vont t'oublier rapidement! DEAD Bob : même pas vrai! Bon ben moi j'te dis merci Thali! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu!

**Weasleyturner** : DEAD Bob : alors est-ce que c'est à quoi tu t'attendait? Que je moure! J'espere que non! sinon ça l'enlève tou le punch! Marie : au fruit? DEAD Bob : oui bien sur! Bon sinon... j'pourrai pas vraiment continuer a taper la gueule de Gibbs Marie : bah jle ferai! DEAD Bob : mais tu l'feras jamais aussi bien que moi! Marie : j'avoue. DEAD Bob : maiiiiiiiiiiiiis jpourrais le hanter dans ses rêves:O

**Kristaline** : Marie : bah... c'est pas grave! L'école j'en parle... mais pas en bien! Lauleee DEAD Bob : sinon... j'suis pas évanouie... ni ans le coma, mais plus dans le genre de morte! J'espère que t'es pas trop triste, enfin juste un peu, pas pour v'nir me rejoindre dans l'haut delaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Atalante123** : Marie : il a attaque Bob parce que c'est un MICHANT! Un michant monsieur! DEAD Bob : évidemment, non il m'a pas agressé, il m'a juste fait très bobo... en fait il m'a tuer xx mais pas sur le cou! J'ai du souffrir avant Marie : bin quoi! sinon c'est poche! Tsé sa fait... ha elle est morte... Voilà! tsé! C'est laite!

**Luthien.tin** : Marie : JACK EST SEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ET IL EST À MOI! DEAD Bob : une chance que le chat est cute dans le genre cute et non sexy parce que moi ça me tenterais pas de baiser un chat! Marie : YAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DEAD Bob : évidement j'ai dégueulé quand t'énumérait toute les façon que je crève! Sincèrement j'ai pas penser que tu pouvais penser a ça! pis aussi j'voulais savoir, t'aurais préféré que j'meurt comment? Lapider? Marie : YAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	17. Direction: le Québec!

Marie : Chapitre court et poche parce que j'ai été seule à l'écrire

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Direction le Québec!**

Jack, Will et Marie quittaient la maison des Swann, le corps de Bob avait déjà été amené sur la Perle Noire.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris tu veux qu'on aille au Québec pour enterrer Sophie? » demanda Jackounet un peu surpris lorsque la folle lui aie dit son idée.

« Oui, c'est là que Bob est née et c'est là qu'elle devrait être enterrée... elle aurait pas dû mourir ici... dans cette époque... elle aurait pas dû mourir... elle... pourquoi... » dit Morais la voix tremblante.

« Shhh, dit le pirate en faisant un câlin a Morue, d'accord on ira enterrer ta sœur au... Québec. »

« Au fait c'est où le Québec? » O.o demanda Will l'inculte.

« Hum... bin c'est dans le nord, répondit Morais, faudrait que j'vous l'montre sur une carte... parce que j'suis nulle en géo. »

Les 3 continuèrent à marcher dans Port Royal, en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, quand soudainement les habitants qui se trouvaient dans les rues se mirent à crier. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, un homme attaqua Jack qui évita l'épée de justesse. Quatre autres hommes... des pirates arrivèrent ensuite alors que Jack et Will dégainaient leurs épées.

« What the fuck? » s'écria Morue.

Jack se retourna et qu'un des 5 pas beaux avait attrapé le bras de Morais et l'avait twisté (moi et le vocabulaire!) dans son dos, pointant ensuite un gun sur sa tempe. Il voulut aller l'aider avant que son cerveau n'explose et qu'il n'y aille du jus de tête de Morue partout, mais d'autres pirates arrivaient, empêchant le capitaine d'aider la folle. Will ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider non plus, car il devait se défendre tout d'abord. Du côté de Morais, elle tremblait comme un p'tit poulet. Soudain... POW! On avait tiré... :'( Marie est morte? BIN NON! Lorsque Jackounet se retourna, il ne vit pas la petite fo-folle, le la tête éclaté, NAN! Il vit Morais avec le gun dans les mains et l'autre pd... mort:O

« TURNER! MARIE! AU NAVIRE! MAINTENANT! » cria le pirate d'autres... MÉCHANTS MONSIEURS arriver.

Les 3 compagnons se mirent à courir et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « patate », ils furent sur la Perle Noire. Jack gueulait ses ordres comme il savait si bien le faire, Will aidait à faire partir le navire et Morue resta planter au milieu du pont, les yeux dans le vide.

« Plus vite bande de pouilleux! On doit quitter le port et plus vite que ça! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux? demanda Gibbs en pointant les gars qui poursuivaient Jack, Will et Morue, se sont les matelots de Bad Rat? »

« Ouais, et on ne va pas les attaquer! »

« Qu-quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

« On a déjà perdu Sophie, pas question qu'on se risque de perdre Marie. Alors t'arrête de poser des questions et tu vas au travail! On doit partir MAINTENANT! »

« Et où est-ce qu'on va? » demanda Giggzounet.

« Au Québec. »

_Le lendemain après-midi_

« Bon alors tout est près? » demanda Jack.

« Oui, répondit Will, il ne manque plus que Marie. »

« Bon alors j'vais aller la chercher »

Le cap'n se rendit à sa cabine, Morue était assise sur le lit toute tristounette.

« Trésor... la cérémonie va commencer. »

« J'arrive. »

Morais sortit de la chambre et, sur le pont, étaient regroupés tous les pirates. Le corps de Bob était sur une table... La folle s'arrêta juste en face du cadavre, tout le monde la regardaient silencieusement. Marie pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler, dos aux autres personnes.

« Bob... ou si vous préférez, Sophie, était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et la meilleure sœur au monde. Vous, vous la connaissez comme la folle qui viens d'un autre univers... une fille qui se laisse pas faire, qui s'gêne pas pour sacré des clac sa gueule. Quelqu'un de sympathique qui socialise vite qui a l'air dur mais qui est tendre à l'intérieur. Moi, j'la connais depuis 14 ans et j'la connais par cœur. J'sais que faire son lit ça la fait chier au plus haut point, qu'elle jugera pas les gens seulement à l'apparence, qu'elle a l'esprit très ouvert... pis j'sais que j'l'aimerai toujours. J'ai pas seulement perdu une sœur... une amie, j'ai perdu une partie de moi, la partie logique, celle qui était presque toujours heureuse et qui me rendait heureuse... je... j'aurais aimé faire un plus beau discours, mais tu sais, Bob, moi et les mots ça fait 2. Alors... j'ai décidé de laisser la musique parler pour moi... »

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. oh oh oh oh oh. I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up? I keep asking why and I can't take it, it wasn't fake it. It happened you passed by_

_Now your gone, now your gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, now your gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

_The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I miss you (Slipped Away... Avril Lavigne: Under my Skin) _(Je HAIS Avril Lavigne... mais cette toune la est trop belle... les paroles… wow!)

« ...J't'aime Bob, j'promets que j'vais tout faire pour te venger. J'ai déjà tué un pd... j'vais tous les tuer, même si pour ça j'dois crever moi aussi... y'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal...je... »

La p'tit Morue se retourna, s'en alla en courant dans la cabine et mit le volume de la radio au maximum... parce que des fois on n'a pas envie de se faire entendre quand on pleure et qu'on crie.

_2 jours plus tard_

La Perle Noire voguait toujours vers la belle province de Québec et Marie était restée enfermé tout ce temps à écouter de la musique. Sur le pont, tout le monde s'activait et Jack était écœuré que Marie se morfonde dans sa cabine. Il laissa la barre à un tawin et entra dans la chambre. La folle, qui était étendue sur le lit, ne regarda même pas son sexXxy Jackounet et continua à chanter...

« _Are you afraid of being alone ? Cause I'am, I'm lost without you... __Are yo..._ »_ (I'm lost without you – Blink 182: Blink 182)_

« Marie, je suis tanné de te voir enfermé à longueur de journées. »

« Tien salut Jack! J't'avais pas r'marqué... »

« GRRR! Tu vas m'écouter! s'exclama Jack en se mettant devant Morue, tu vas sortir et arrêter de... rien faire! »

« Ya rien à faire sans Bob. »

« C'est pas parce que Sophie est plus là que tu dois te lamenter qu'elle n'est plus là... et en plus ça pu le renfermé dans cette chambre! »

« C'est normal que sa sente le renfermé j'suis enfermée d'puis 2 jours! T'es drôle toi! »

« Tu manges même plus! »

« Pas faim. »

« Tu dors pas plus! »

« Pas fatigué. »

« GRRRR! Sophie est morte, mais toi t'es toujours vivante! Alors tu dois continuer ta vie! Ta sœur, sa vie est fini! FINI! Tu peux pas la ramener à la vie... »

« La ramener à la vie? La ramener à la vie... »

« Quoi ''la ramener à la vie''? » questionna Jack.

« LA RAMENER À LA VIE! C'EST ÇA! cria Morue en se levant debout sur le lit, C'EST ÇA QUI FAUT FAIRE! »

« Hein! O.o »

« Merci Jackounet! dit Marou en lui sautant dans les bras, j'y aurais jamais pensé! »

« Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« **Je vais ramener Bob à la vie**! » s'exclama le poisson.

* * *

_Rar (seulement avec Morais)_

**Tassilo** : contente que tu aimes! quoi que si t'as reviewer que le chap 1... tu lira pas ta RAR... alors pourquoi j'continu à l'écrire! o.O'' sinon notre fic est là pour r'monté l'moral:D surtout après une journée d'école poche!

**Thalionathiel**: pleure pas:'( tu vois... bob va sûrement revivanter! Alors faut pas pleurer! En fait elle va r'venir à la vie parce que j'aime pas les pluie de laveuses-chésseuse:O sinon ta review m'a fait ben rire! ahaha!

**Morwen Amlug**: why are ya writtin' in English, mate? Lalolule! J'ai comme fait: « o.O'' anglais? » quand j'ai lu ta review! Pis c'est genre comme pas grave si ta pas reviewer les autres chapitres... tsé genre full comme still que c'est full chilax dans l'getto men! Euh non X.x

**Shanonsky**: CRAMPÉ! y'a pas d'autre mot pour dire comment j'étais quand j'ai lu ta review! J'riais c'était fou! Mais la tu vas chéssé tes grosses larmes de crocodiles parce que Bob risque de revivnaté! Alors pleure plus, savvy?

**Lilou** : euh... merci pour les nick! Sinon j'ai été voir ton profil... et jai comme fait : ''euh... my my!'' J'sais pas si j'dois avoir peur ou être honoré que tu utilise nos (bin en fait la plupart c'est les miennes) expressions... o.O'' pis tu m'fait penser à ma p'tite sœur (Gaby) qui m'copi full parce qu'elle me prend comme modèle! lol (prend-le pas mal) sinon... euh bah désolé mais on peut pas mettre tout le monde dans note fic :S sinon c'est pas grave d'avoir demandé, on t'en veut pas!

**CYCY** : nan! Jamais été à Paris! Mais j'aurais aimé... cette été j'ai été dans le sud de la France voir mon amie :O pis j'doit dire que j'adore vot' pays! Pis l'monde là-bas sont super fin! Comme toi dans l'fond!

**Eowyn-87** : OUIN! Mais elle est morte! (sa fait le même concept que ta review... et sa fait aussi long que ta review o.O'')

**Weasleyturner** : Différents? Ça risque pas de resté différent longtemps si tu veux mon avis! Pis t'es pas fine de vouloir que Bob se fasse violé :'( pov' tite Bobintte que j'aime!

**aureliebloom**: bob est vraiment mouru! C'est pas des joke! C'est la vrai de vérité pour vrai! Mais bientôt elle vas être démouru... :)

**Scat**:O les gros mots! Mademoiselle s'énarve et se met à sacrer:O pis c'est pas une blague! Sinon ça serais poche! Faut que ça soit vrai... faut que tu pleure et que tu sois triste! MOUHAHAHHAHAHA! lol bin non j'déconne!

**Shanonsky**: euh... bon jpeux pas te faire de RAR... parce que ta review est du chap 15 et que la suite et la suite de la suite est déjà là! Lolll!

**Atlante123**: ne sois plus tristounette! Bobinette va revenir! On avait pas l'intention de la laissé mouru:O ça aurait été chiant sinon! Et si y'a un océan dans ta chambre... fait attention aux requins!

**kristaline**: contente que t'aies aimer le titre du chap! j'aime dire ça moi i too:P m'fait rire! Sinon pour le projet de DUGPDCV... t'as une p'tite idée?

**luthien.tin**: Bob est morte parce que... c'est la vie! Ou plutôt dans ce cas là, la mort:O eye! Si t'es yeux pleure comme les chutes du niagara, prend garde aux saumons qui remontent le courant! Un saumon dans l'œil ça fait mal!


	18. Bob est de retour!

Bob : v'là chap 18! Alors on vous achalera pas avec notre bla bla bla et on part le chap... là!

Marie : ha oui! AVANT! J'dédie ce chapitre à toutes celles (et ceux? o.O'') qui passent des moments difficiles... j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera au moins sourire:) :D

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Bob est de retour! (Marie : pour votre plus grand plaisir pis comme ça vous allez arrêtez de marquer dans vos reviews : « POURQUOI BOB EST MOURU:'( ON REVEUT BOB! » parce que là, là, ça l'énarve!)**

Morais était assise sur le pont à réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait ramener sa sista à la vie alors que Jack et Will l'observait.

« Elle croit pas sincèrement qu'elle va pouvoir ressuscité Sophie? » demanda le forgeron.

« J'en ai bien peur, soupira le sexXxy pirate, et si y'a une chose que j'ai appris avec Marie, c'est que dès qu'elle a une idée en tête, y'a pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis. »

« Oui, malheureusement. C'est de faux espoir qu'elle a... et j'en ai moi aussi! Mais on **NE** peut **PAS** ramener quelqu'un à la vie, c'est **IM-POS-SI-BLE! **»

« Je sais! »

« Alors pourquoi tu lui as mis cette idée en tête! »

« Mais j... »

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! » gueula Marou en s'approchant des 2 monsieur.

« Oui, trésor? » demanda calmement le cap'n.

« J'y ai pensé longuement et après mures réflexions, commença la folle, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen de revivanter Bob c'était par la magie. Bon alors j'ai 3 choix : Gandalf, les sœurs Halliwell et Harry Potter avec sa bande de joyeux lurons. »

Le sexXxy guy et l'autre tawin (Will) se regardèrent comme ça : o.O''

« Bin ouais! Gandalf y'a full d'expérience pis en plus il s'est battu contre un Balrog! Y'est trop fort là! Mais t'as les 3 conasses... les sistas Halliwell tsé tout le monde veut le pouvoir des 3 parce que c'est full fort. Mais t'as Harry pis les autres là... tsé c'est un sorcier pis... haaaa t'en pense quoi? »

« J'en sais rien! »

« Bin là! Aide-moi un peu, chou-chou! D'après-toi, c'est quoi la meilleure façon de ressusciter quelqu'un? »

« J'en sais rien j't'ai dit! J'suis pas la **M**ort! J'm'y connais pas en résurrections! »

« La **M**ort? La **M**ort... »

« N-n-n-non! Non! Non! Non! s'écria Jack voyant où Morue voulait en venir, oublie c'que j'ai dit! »

« LA **M**ORT! MAIS OUI! C'EST ÇA! »

« NON! NOOOOOOOOON! »

« **OUI**! C'est à elle qui faut que j'demande de l'aide! WAAAAAAAA! Mici Jack! dit Morais en faisant un big hug à son Jackounet, j'y aurais jamais pensé sans toi! »

Alors que Morue s'en allais dans la cale, Jack se tapait la tête sur un poteau. Will lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Euh... tout va bien, Jack? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non! J'lui ai encore donner une idée imbécile! J'suis vraiment pas doué... je... j'crois que j'vais aller faire une sieste. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

« Vas-y! J'vais m'occuper du navire en attendant! » dit Will tout joyeux.

« NON, non! Gibbs va s'en charger... » dit Jack en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

_Plus tard_

Morue avait dessiné sur le pont un grand rond de 4 mètres de diamètre à l'aide d'une craie blanche. Elle se tenait debout au centre de celui-ci, vêtue d'une longue toge noire. Un matelot qui marchait gaiement par là faillit mettre le pied dans le rond mais...

« NON! Marche pas dans mon Cercle de la Mort! »

Le p'tit pirate s'arrêta et les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Will, Gibbs, le nain (que nous avons baptisé Roger Rolbille), Cotton et Cotton's parrot s'approchèrent de la folle.

« Ton... Cercle de la Mort? » demanda le p'tit Willychou en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, oui! »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? » questionna à son tour Gibbs.

« Bin c'est un cercle pis si tu marches dedans, tu crèves! »

Tous les pirates éclatèrent de rire ce qui fit sortir Jack de sa cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est la p'tite qui dessine des ronds qui tuent! » répondit Roger.

« Pff! La p'tite! Tu t'es pas vu toi! » dit Morue.

« C'est pas vrai... » soupira Jack.

« Oui c'est vrai!Pourquoi vous croyez pas que si vous marchez dans mon cercle, vous allez mourur? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu te trouves au milieu du rond et que tu es toujours en vie! » expliqua l'ex à Swan

« Normal! C'est mon CdlM (Cercle de la Mort) c'est normal que j'crève pas quand j'suis dedans! »

« N'importe quoi! s'exclama le pd qui avait voulu marché dans le rond au début, j'vais voue le prouvez que ce rond est inoffensif! »

Le matelot posa un pied dans le cercle et en avant même que quelqu'un aie pu bouger, il tomba sur le pont... mort. Les pirates se reculèrent tous d'un pas du cercle et regardèrent le corps inerte surpris... ou apeuré?

« _Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening ! Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me. Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening (Nobody's listening ... __Linkin Park: Meteora)_. » chantonna Morais.

« M-m-mais... comment? Pourquoi?... » bredouillèrent les matelots.

« Criss! J'vous l'ai d'jà expliqué! Bon m'a essayer de faire ça simple : pas marcher dans rond sinon vous mourir! »

« Hum... bien sur... bon tout le monde retourne au travaille et prenez garde au Cercle de la **M**ort. » ordonna le cap'n.

Jackounet attendit, avec Willychou, qu'everybody retourne travailler avant de discuter avec la pouéssonne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? » s'exclama le sexXxy guy.

« Quelle conneries? » demanda innocemment Morais.

« Il parle de la ligne que tu as dessiné par terre. » répondit Will.

« En fait, c'est plutôt une ligne circulaire... »

« Dans ma cabine, tout de suite! » coupa Jack en pointant sa chambre.

« Mais j'peux pas sortir du CdlM! Faut que j'reste sur le 'X' au milieu du rond jusqu'à ce que la **M**ort vienne! C'est la voix dans ma tête qui me l'a dit. »

Will et Jack se regardèrent en silence. Le pirate inspira profondément et expira lentement, afin de garder son calme.

« D'accord, trésor, on va faire un compromis, commença-t-il très zen, si à minuit, ce soir, la **M**ort n'est pas venu et bien tu effaces ton cercle et tu n'essaies plus de la faire venir ici. »

"Ha oki dooki! C'est parfait! Anyways la **M**ort devrait arrivée entre 19h43 et 21h22. »

« Très bien... j'crois que j'vais retourner me reposer un peu. » dit le cap'taine en s'enfermant de nouveau dans sa room.

« Euh... est-ce que Jack va bien? » demanda Marou à Willychou.

« Et bien, depuis qu'on est parti il est stressé et tendu. J'sais pas c'qu'il a mais il faudrait évité de le déranger aujourd'hui... alors soit discrète. »

"Discrète? My my! Ça va être tof! »

Morue-au-Saumon-Salé-vu-qu'elle-avait-tellement-pleuré (Bob : ça paraît tu que c'est moi qui écrit! Lol) avait exigé qu'on lui emmène une petite chaise de plage pour pouvoir poser son popotin dessus. Bien évidemment, on la lui avait pitché en pleine gueule puisque le peuple de pirates moustachus ne pouvaient entrer dans le Cercle de la Mort qui Tue en Faisant Mal (pour faire cour : CdlMqTeFM! Quoique c'est long quand même! ... BREF!) Et... ben... elle attendait la mort en lisant son petit journal, celui de l'école Marcel-Vaillancourt où y'a des p'tits dessins laites de 2e année scanner mais mal imprimés... voyez le genre?

Morais-le-visage-mouillé-par-les-larmes-qui-n'avaient-pas-eu-le-temps-de-s'évaporer-vu-que-l'humidité-dans-l'air-était-de-90 (_reprend son souffle_) commença à s'impatienter vu que la mort était en retard. Après une heure à faire des bruits avec sa bouche elle regarda autour d'elle, trouva une roche, la garocha sur le perroquet et soupira longuement... dans le genre : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhcoupe le soupir pour... continuer la fic!

« Amène-moi un bescuit le pitpit! » gueula-t-elle à l'oiseau.

« RAAAA! Le biscuit est pour Cotton! » répondit le perroquet.

« 'Sti d'égoïste! Même pas capable de partager un tit bescuit à que'qu'un qui meurt de faim! Pfff... mérite la mort! Bon c'est long, moi j'dis que la **M**ort arrive maintenant! »

TOUT À COUP (Bob : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Morais : hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiiii!) le ciel s'assombrit, les ténèbres s'assinuèrent (…? Mot inventé? … sa existe même pas!) sur la mer des Caraïbes, une ombre à l'est (ou peut-être à l'ouest, on sait pas on est poche en géo) engendra une rumeur murmure d'une peur sans nom. La **M**ort comprit que son heure était venue. Bon voilà, c'tait notre pitit boute Seigneur des Anneaux modifié!

Donc, tout ça pour dire que POUF la **M**ort apparut sur le pont, dans son habituelle longue toge noire à capuche et sa longue fauche... et aussi un petit peu de boucane pour l'ambiance! DOUDIDOUDOUDOUDIDOU!

« CRISS T'ES ENFIN LÀ! Ça fait une heure que j't'attends 'sti! La **M**ort est pas vraiment ponctuelle! Au fait, j't'appelle comment? Mortifié? Mort de Peur 1, 2? Mortadelle? Moral de l'histoire est...? Morpion? Maurice Richard? M'aurais (Mort-ais) tu toucher? Mord-là, la vache! Moralité infantile? Morfondre? Morceau de poivre entre les dents? Morbide? Morbleu? Mordu par un chien? Mordre? Mormon? Morphologie? Angle Mort? Morsure de lapin? Couronne Mortuaire? Morue? Ah non ça c'est mon nom! Mortier et Pilon? Morphine? Ah non c'est vrai t'es michante! Hahahahahahaha! (Marie : hein? Bob : MORT... fine!) »

« J'AI COMPRIS! J'm'appelle Rodrigue! Rodrigue La **M**ort, pour vous tuer! »

« Ah... ben j'm'en criss de ton nom! Revivante Bob maintenant! »

La **M**ort se mit à rire, rire comme le bon yâble, rire d'un rire qui tue.

« Hey! Arrête de rire! Revivanter c'est vraiment un verbe qui existe! » s'exclama Marie.

« Tout à fait... Alors! Nous avons ici une commande pour la résurrection rapide... commença la **M**ort, **MAIS**. » hurla-t-elle si SOUDAINEMENT que tout le monde sursauta.

« J'suis sourde! » dit Morue.

« C'est pas si facile! Il y a des conditions... »

« Quelles genre de conditions? » demanda Morue,

« C'ES LA **M**ORT! » hurla un quelqu'un là... juste parce qu'il faudrait que l'équipage se rende compte qu'un mongol avec une fauche grande comme leur jambe est sur le navire.

« LES MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTS NE RRRACONTENT PAS D'HISTOIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRES! » gueula le parrot.

Tous les pirates coururent partout en criant comme des mongols, se pitchant par-dessus bord, se cachant derrière des barils de chose et de caisses d'affaires... en gros, c'était l'Apocalypse. Jackounet sortit tout engourdi de fatigue et se frotta les yeux comme un tit gamin de 5 ans... avec d'la barbe, des poils sur les jambes pis d'la bave sur le coin d'la bouche ... ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE? » questionna le tit gros... bon y'est pas gros mais il va finir par l'être voilà!

« La **M**ort vient souper:D Rodrigue voici Jack, Jack, Rodrigue, Rodrigue, Jack, Jack, Rodrigue, Rodrigue, Jack, Jack, Rodrigue, 'Drigue, Jack, Jack, Drigue, Drigue, Dring, Dring... ah le téléssone phone! (téléphone sonne) »

« HEIN? Mais de quoi elle parle! » gueula la **M**ort.

« J'en ai... aucunes... idées! » O.O'' dit Jack.

« Oui bon, finalement y'avait pas de téléphone, c'tait un faux numéro. BON, réglons nos problèmes! Bon Rodrigue, ramène Bob à la vie, pis comme ça... tu vas sacrer ton camp plus vite! »

« J'ai dit qu'il y avait des conditions! »

« Ah... c'est quoi les conditions? » d'manda la pouéssone.

« Eh bien c'est pas compliqué... »

Alors que la **M**ort allait tout expliquer, Willychou chéri d'amour de Bobinette (j'me demande c'est qui qui écrit... lalalala!) apparut sur le pont et interrompit... DUMDUMDUM la **Mmmmmm**ort!

« Mais c'est quoi ça? » demanda Will en s'essuyant les joues

« Ben c'est une portemanteau voyons! Qu'est-ce tu... hey! Pourquoi tu pleures? »

« J'pleure pas! s'indigna Will. Y'a beaucoup d'humidité dans l'air. » bafouilla-t-il.

« COMME JE DISAIS, y'a des conditions! Les voici : tu dois réussir un défi que je te lance... bon tu dois le faire seule... »

« C'est tout? s'exclama Morais. C'est dont ben laite! En tout cas... go vas-y lance le ton maudit défi d'la mort! »

« **MAIS**! Si tu échoues, je t'emmène avec moi dans le monde sous-terrain. »

« Le monde sous-terrain? » O.o dit Marou.

« Oui! En gros ça veut dire que tu crèves! » expliqua la mort.

« Ooooooh!... juste ça? Bon bin c'est tigu... »

« Excusez-nous une minute. » coupa le sexXxy cap'n en tirant Marie à quelques mètres (kilomètres) de Rodrigue La **M**ort.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'y'a là? Tu retardes la revivantation de Bobinette-Cherra »

« Revivantation de Bobinette-Cherra? O.o »

« Ben oui quoiiiii? Aller, dis qu'est-ce qui s'passe! DIT DIT DIT DIT DIT DIT DIT DIT DOUDOUDOUDIDOUDIDIDIITITIITIIIIIII! DOUDLADIT DLA DOU DLA DIIIII! DLAAAAA! DLA DLA DOOOOOOOLLAAAA! **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**! » gueula Morue.

« ...¬¬ »

« ... »

« Bon alors eeeuuh... c'est un peu risquer tu vois, parce que si tu réussi pas tu meurs... »

« Tu douterais tu de moi, mon chiri, par hasard? »

« Oui, t'as déjà de la misère à lasser tes bottes le matin alors... »

« DÉTAIIIIIL! Bon aller go j'y va! dit Morue en retournant vers la Mort. Alors, c'est quoi mon... épreuuuuuuuuve! On se croirait à fort boyard! Avec le tit vieux à la barbe juste qu'aux genoux... »

« Fort Boyard? -.-' » demanda tout le monde.

« Alors ton épreuve sera... de ... » commença la **M**uerta.

Roulements de tambour mystique venus de l'au-delà...

« De... monter en haut du mât! »

« Ah c'est faciiiile! »

Will s'approcha de Morue et lui sacra une baffe en arrière de la tête.

« 'Sti que t'es conne! Tu l'as même pas eu la dernière fois! » dit-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

« AAOUUCH! »

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Will! » s'écria Jack.

« Ben... si Sophie était là, c'est ça qu'elle aurait fait... »

« Bon en tout cas, j'ai combien de temps! »d'manda Morais

« Cinq minutes à partir de... MAINTENANT! »

Marou d'vélo se mit à courir partout sur le pont en hurlant, donnant un léger mal de tête à tous les pirates qui la regardaient. Elle descendit dans la cale en disant « Attendez, attendez! J'reviens ! J'ai trouvé! Hihihihhihihihihihihihihi! » Elle revint vêtue d'une cape noire avec un petit signe d'un Lion dessus, un chapeau pointu sur la tête, de petites lunettes rondes ainsi qu'un boute de bois dans la main droite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça! Et c'est quoi ce bout d'bois dans la main! » demanda le cap'n

« C'est pas un boute d'bouuuuâ! C'est une baguette magique et c'est pour faire... ça! »

Marie releva ses manches.

« Bon, ne pas oublier le tit mouvement cave de va et vient! Oh ça fait penser croche! Hahaha... oui bon! Allez on y va! hu-hum, dit Morais pour elle même. **WingARdiuuuum LeviOsaaa!** »

Tout le people sur le boat la regardait comme ça:O parce qu'elle se mit à s'envoler dans les airs pour se déposer délicatement en haut du mât.

« TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Voilà! J'ai réussi! Attendez, j'redescends! »

Marie allait descendre par l'échelle de corde lorsqu'elle eut une idée. Elle monta sur le rebord du mât, sous les regards intrigués des matelots. La Pocahontas en Marie faisait surface. Elle se pitcha en bas, tel un ange... ben comme le fait Poc' dans l'film là! Bon... ça fit un gros PLOUSH et cinq pirates levèrent des p'tits cartons avec des notes dessus.

« 5, 4, 3.5, 2 et 0! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT PAS DES BONS JUGES! »

Tous pointèrent le pont du navire. Y'avait un tit peu d'eau genre comme! Dans le genre... 6 pouces d'eau.

« Ah... woups... Bon lancez-moi une corde!»

On lui garocha une corde et on la tira sur la Perlette Noirette.

« Bon, la **M**ort, j'ai réussi! Maintenant, tu revivantes Bob! »

« Bon, d'accord! Où est-ce qu'elle est? »

Everybody descendirent in the cale where Bob was et ils lookèrent at the **M**ort qui did strange things. (Tout le monde descendit dans la cale où Bob se trouvait et regardèrent la Mort qui faisait des choses étranges.) Bon alors en gros, la Mort dansait avec un citron, jouait au ping-pong avec un écureuil qui faisait de l'arthrite, s'épila le poil de nez et ceux de Roger (HAHAHAHAHA!) et dit « Zipoudoupap-padapip-pap-pap! Lizpidop-laptur-tiiiiiiiiiiya! » Et ensuite POUF une plume apparut, Rodrigue la prit et chatouilla les pieds de Bob qui se réveilla en riant comme une folle.

« JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! »

« Voilà, elle est réssucitue! Bien... tourlou! » et elle disparut.

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**(REPREND SON SOUFFLE)** oooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ooooO! » **HURLA, BEUGLA, CRIA, GUEULA, S'ÉPOUMMONA, RUGIT, TONITRUA MORUE.**

« Ça y est j'suis sourde! » dit Baube en se bouchant les oreilles.

« NON T'ES VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE! » s'exclama Morue en s'approchant à deux pouces de la face de Bobinette-Cherra.

« Pwah! Tu pus d'la yeule Marie, éloigne-toi! » dit Bob en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de sa sista.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! J'T'AIME T'ES REVIVUE! »

« C'est pas revivationner? »

« Noooon! C'est réssucitue!... »

« Non c'est pas ça! C'est... résurecter! »

Puis, un bruit de _POCK_ fit sursautée les deux sœurs. C'tait Jack qui v'nait de s'évanouir dans des pommes pourries nana nana! Et Will pleurait... de joie peut-être et les tits pirates étaient émus. Marie souriait de toute ses dents et Bob ben... elle était vivante et en santé! Lalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! FIN!

* * *

_RAR!_

**Lilou ET aureliebloom** : Marie : bon on vous a mis ensemble parce que vot' RAR était comme... presque pareil! Hé hé hé Bob : alors... on vous a mis ensemble! Marie : ouais... mais là j'ai oublier c'qu'on devait leur dire o.O'' Bob :... oh-ho... j'm'en souvient! On avait dit... VOILÀ BOB EST REVIVANTÉ! Marie : c'est tout?... ha bin caliss! Bob : on est pas douées pour les RAR:S

**Atalante123** : Marie : bin là t'as ENFIN pu lire le chapitre 18:P Bob : and I'm revivanté! Marie : wow! T'es full bilingwel (bilingue) à souèr! Bob : mèsant! Et là t'es plus tristounette! YÉÉÉ! Not' fic est pas supposé rendre tristounette! Marie : noooooon! Elle est supposé donner la joie de vivre!

**scat** : Marie : non! Pas le massage cardiaque! De 1- c'est poche pour revivanté quelqu'un et de 2- c'est pas assé drôle comme revivantation! Bob : c'était bin mieux not' idée avec Rodrigue! ;) et c'est moi qui a trouvé le nom! Marie : et c'est moi qui a eu l'idée de la **M**ort:P

**cyc'** : Marie : dsl d'avoir faite ça court:O mais j'pouvais pas en faire un long... manque d'inspiration! Bob : mais là, le chap est looooong! et en plus j'suis revivantée! Marie : ¬¬ malheureusement! Bob : _:Part en pleurant: _Marie : meuh non! Revient Bob! ZE TAIMEUH!

**Cerrydwyn** : Bob : alors... on a tapé NOTRE chapitre! Marie : happy? Pis c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer l'autre chap! Bob : on va pas mourir pour sa! Marie : bin... moi peut être! Bob : faible! Marie : ouais piiiiiiiiiiiiiis? Bob :... pis rien là!

**Weasleyturner** : Marie : bin c'est plus l'fun que Bob meurt et qu'on la revivante après, au lieu qu'elle se fasse violé, non? Bob : NON! Marie : bin là! ... on va dire que c'est mieux là! Bob : alors voilà! J'écris toujours la fic! ;) et j'suis r'venu... pour ne jamais repartir JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA Marie : o.O''

**Morwen Amlug** : Marie : mon idée de la Mort est bin meilleure que tes idée:P Bob : bin elle était bonnes ses idées pour m'ramener à la vie:O Marie :... si on veut... LAULE! Bob : c'était assez stupide pour être mis dans notre fic:P Marie : javoue!

**kristaline** : Bob : J'SUIS REVIVUE! Marie : grace à moi! pis j'ai même pas eu le droit à un « merci Morue bouillit ak des tit oignons! » Bob : fuck! NEXT CHAP! Marie : sinon pour DUGPDCV, j'me demande si ça avance:O alors tu m'en r'parleras!

**luthien.tin** : Marie : bin là! Dire : « Bob est vivante » c'est poche! Faut que ça soit plus drôle, plus cave... plus... fou! Bob : et surtout bizarre... manque d'inspiration pour la review...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**T'ES OBSÉDÉE PAR POTC QUAND...**

**Tu tournes les postes tout bonnement de la télé pcq t'as rien à foutre pis tu tombes sur une émission où qui parle de bateau et tu l'écoutes juste au cas où tu verrais la Perle Noire avec Jack, Will... et le perroquet. :D**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marie : TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! elle était bonne mon idée pour revivanté bob? DITES DITES DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITES! ELLE ÉTAIT BONNE MON IDÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE?

Bob : oui, oui! _:soupir:_ bon alors... le chap 19 est commencé alors il devrait pas tardé à arrivé!

Marie : mais plus y va y avoir de reviews, plus vites les chap vont v'nir! Alors...

Bob : **REVIEWSSSSS PLEASE! **


	19. La fiesta de Resurrecta!

**Chapitre 19 : La fiesta de Resurrecta!**

On avait emmené Jack dans sa cabine et Billy-Morue s'était couchée avec lui parce que ça faisait depuis la mort de Bob qu'elle n'avait pas dormie. Will et Corneille-Bob étaient seuls sur le pont (parce que tous les autres faisaient dodo, tsé, y'était... 23h... o.O'') et se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire et TOUT À COUP, Will se pitcha sur So et la serra fort, fort, fort dans ses p'tit bras de forgeron.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Toi aussi! En faite, non... mais c'est que quand t'es morte tu ressens plus rien donc... »

Will lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Veux-tu aller dormir? » demanda le petit homme.

« Non, mais tu peux y aller si t'es fatigué. »

« Non, j'veux rester avec toi. » :)

« Ow! Tout cute! Alors restons ensemble sous les étoiles! Oh! Attends j'ai une idée! Je reviens! »

Baube alla à la cale et revint avec sa radio et des disques. Elle mit un disque en particulier lala et fit _PLAY_.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away,_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through,_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

Sophie alla ensuite rejoindre son NAMOUREUX et s'assit à côté de lui. La journée avait été difficile pour le forgeron.

« J'suis contente d'être avec toi Will... » dit Bob en posant sa tête vide (tout à fait...!) sur l'épaule du forgy.

« Moi aussi » dit-il en enlaçant So.

_And can you feel the love tonight (toniiiiiiight)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight (toniiiiiiight) _

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best._

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on faisait une fête pour ton retour? » proposa Willychou-d'amour

« Une fête? Pas du genre de Liz, hein? »

« Non, pas du tout comme elle! » s'exclama Will en grimaçant.

« J'dirais que c'est une excellente idée! Tu sais que je t'aime toi? »

« J'sais pas tu me l'as jamais dit »

« Menteuuuuuur! » s'exclama Sophinette en le poussant 'amicalement' parce que c'est plus qu'amical bon! (AMOUREUSEMENT! HAHAHA...!)

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn,_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all and turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager, beats in time with yours._

« Comment ça menteur! »

« Parce que ! J'te l'ai d'jà dit et pose pas d'questions niaiseux! » répliqua BôB

« Moi niaiseux? »

« Oui j'te taquine!»

Sophie sera Willounet dans ses petits bras grassouillets (Bob : BEN LÀ! Marie : okay, okay ! ) Sophie sera Willounet dans ses petits bras de basket-balleuse (Bob : bon! Là c'est mieu!).

_And can you feel the love tonight (toniiiiiiight)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight (toniiiiiiight) _

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best._

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best..._

« Je t'aime... » dit Sophinette à un Willychou endormit.

_Le lendemain _

Morais se réveilla et Jackounet dodoait toujours, (il était tout chou-chou et tout sa-sage! Owwww) alors elle sortit sur le pont et vit tout le monde qui... décorait le navire o.O''. Elle arrêta Roger qui passait à côté d'elle en gambadant joyeusement, pissenlit dans les mains et lui demanda avec son joli accent québécois :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe icitte? »

« On décore le navire! » dit-il gaiement, arrachant quelques pétales de son pissenlit.

« Ouais, j'avais vu ça, mais **POURQUOI ? **! »

« Pour fêter le retour de Sophie! C'est Will qui a eu l'idée! »

"Une fête! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! J'M'OCCUPE DE LA MUSIQUE! » gueula Marou en retournant dans sa chambre.

Elle se mit à farfouiller partout à la recherche de ses CDs et tout le boucan réveilla Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » grommela le sexXxy pirate.

« WAAA! T'ES RÉVEILLÉ! Debout! Y faut tout préparer pour la fête d'à soir! »

« Une fête? Mais... »

« Pour le retour de Bob! Allez! Bouge ton cul de capitaine pis aide-moi à trouver mes CD! »

Jack soupira et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Morue-Morais-Marou-Marie (à noter que c'est juste UNE personne!) se retourna et vit son petit Jackounet tout tristounet.

« Ça va pas:( qu'est-ce que t'as Jacky-chou-chiri-d'amour-de-mon-cœur? Will dit que depuis qu'on est parti de Port Royal t'es un peu... bin que t'allais pas bien! Comment ça:( »

« Parce que je...je m'inquiétais à ton sujet. »

« Owwwwww, je... bin inquiète toi plus **JAMAIS** pour moi... ça m'rend mal que tu sois tout triste à cause de moi! Eye! Mais... pourquoi tu t'es évanoui quand Bob était revenue à la vie? »

« ... j'étais fatigué. » mentit-il.

« Okay! bin maintenant aide moi à trouvé mes CD! »

_At the Fiesta_

Tout l'équipage était sur le pont, ou presque et Morue faisait jouer de la musique derrière sa table tournante. (ouiiii. 8-)) Jack buvait du rhum en observant la pouéssone. Quelques pirates dansaient... mal et d'autres buvaient en chialant qu'y'avait pas assez d'putes. Marie en fit apparaître quelques unes pour leur plaisir et y'arrêtèrent de gémir comme des enfants capricieux de 6 ans qui s'en vont en voyage à Cape Cod avec leurs parents pis qui chialent pour avoir une patate frite alors que le char est même pas rendu aux lignes! Bon, alors tout le monde dansait maintenant que pleins d'putes étaient là... sauf Willychou qui attendait Bob et Jack qui attendait que Marie organise toute la musique de la soirée...

Bon, quelques instants après ça, Bobinette monta sur le pont rejoindre le peuple qui faisait la fiesta vêtue tout joliment, tout comme Morais (mais elle était d'jà sur le pont... le rapport? Aucun...) So portait un pantalon blanc et rose (tsé dans le style de pyjama! lolll) avec une camisole rose. Morue avait opté pour une jupe courte carottée rose et noire avec un chandail noir avec écrit en rose… et sans oublier ses converses, la chose la plus importante pour elle... après Jack, après ses CDs, après Bob... enfin, après pleins d'autres choses dans l'fond!

La Corneille (Bob) se fraya sauvagement (_elle_ _frappait tout le monde (sauf Roger) de ses coudes) _un chemin parmi les grosses salopes et ses compagnons les pirates et tenta de trouver son p'tit-Will. Après maintes recherches acharnées (huhu) elle le trouva, accoté sur le mât, regardant dans la foule.

« J't'ai manquée? » demanda Bobinette d'une voix très sensuelle (Bob : Marie y tenait beaucoup... Marie : oui, oui! )

« Oui, ça m'a paru comme une éternité » (Bob : Marie y tenait encore) répondit Will en lui donnant un gros french-kiss (Bob : c'est tu nécessaire d'vous l'dire! MARIIIE! Marie : J'adore décrire les scène de Bob et Will :D)

Et, comme un bouton sur le nez, Marou d'vélo apparut à côté du joli p'tit couple.

« Pourquoi on m'embrasse pas comme ça moi? » se plaignit-elle.

« Ben... j'sais tu moé! Mon Will est plus meilleur que ton Jackoulaid c'est toute! »

« HEY! Y'est pas laid... tss! J'vais aller voir Jack moi alors! Au revoir les tourtereaux! Roucoulez bien! » dit Marie en leur envoyant la main.

« Roucoulez bien? »

« Laisse tomber et viens danser! » dit Bob en entraînant Will sur la piste de danse disco carroté qui flashait (...)

Marie-Christina (Aguilera) s'approcha sensuellement de Jackounénette. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille un p'tit « Salut beau bonhomme » et l'embrassa langoureusement. (Bob : Bon tu l'as ton gros FRENCH KISS sensuel! Marie : yeeeepeee:D)

« Tu veux danser avec moi, D'Zack? » demanda Marie avec un petit sourire.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit le sexXxy cap'tain en suivant sa p'tite folle sur la piste de danse.

Tout le monde dansait sur la chanson _In the Shadows _de_ The Rasmus_. (WAAAAAAA LAURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!) Lorsque la chanson se termina, il y eut un gros vide de rien.

« Euh trésor, si tu veux qu'on danse il faudrait de la musique ! » s'exclama Jack

« Oui mais attends! Ils vont arriver bientôt! Arrivez! Go les gars, now! »

Et comme par magie (ça vous étonne pas hein?) Billy, Joel, Benji, (Marie : **_BENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**_:gueule comme une folle, court partout, fait une crise dépilepse... vire carrément folle:)_Chris et Paul, les membres de Good Charlotte, apparurent sur la Perle Noire et se mirent à chanter la chanson _Change_.

« La voilà ta chanson! » dit Morais en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

« C'est qui eux? »

« Un groupe super nice! Aller danse avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! »

Jackounet entoura la taille de Marie et ils dansèrent tout collés, collés, collés, collés, collés! Plus collé que ça du meurt!

« _'Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you..._ » chanta la follasse en même temps que Joel. (le chanteur)

Du côté de Will et Baube, ben... eux aussi dansaient collés, collés. Et évidemment, les deux couples ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser... donc, les deux couples s'embrassaient passionnément, sur une chanson passionnante. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Marou dut lâcher les babines du sexXxy pirate pour aller s'occuper du groupe, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire aussi.

« T'as réussi à avoir GOOD CHARLOTTE! » s'exclama Soph.

« Eh oui Bob! J'peux avoir qui j'veux! Hi guys! (salut les gars!) »

« N'importe qui! Tu peux avoir Mest ou... Blink! »

« Oui Bob, j'leur parle là! Laisse-moi! »

« Okay, okay! J'vas voir Will debors, y'est plus sympathique que toi! ... Et il put pas lui! »

« Hein? En tout cas! J'vais essayer d'avoir Blink après Good Charlotte, alors m'énerve pas! »

« Yé! Merci Mariiiiiie! Bye là! » s'exclama Bobinette en s'en allant en courrant rejoindre son AMOUREUX.

Morue se retourna vers les 5... hurluberlus et les regarda à tour de rôle avec un gros sourire.

« Hi...? » dit enfin Joel.

« Hein? Heu... oui aïe! Woups... Hi! D, dit Morais qui était fucké parce qu'on venait de la dérangé dans son ''Matage de gars de groupes punk-rock'', my name is Mare-Christine but you can call me Morue, Morais, Maroue or Billy! (bieutiful traduction : mon nom est Marie-Christine, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Morue, Morais, Maroue ou Billy) »

« Billy! Like my name? demanda... bin Billy staffair! » (un des guitaristes :P)

« Ya-ya! Billy! Now I'll tell you when you'll be on stage and witch song you'll play, savvy? (lil traduction: Maintenant, j'vais vous dire quand vous allez être sur stage et quelle toune vous allez jouer, savvy? (pas de traduction pour ce mot :P)) WAAAAA! J'AIME CE MOT! »

« o.O'' what? » questionna le gros Benji (l'autre guitariste) tout mimi, tout sexXxy, trop... TOUTE! mais qui comprend rien au français.

« Rien! Nothing! errrr, bredouilla Morais en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche (même si ma jupe a pas de poches...), that's the list! (une autre Tracution... : Voici la liste) »

Les 5 gars regardèrent la feuille sur laquelle était marquée toutes les chansons de la soirée.

« Okay, so we're playing _Predictable_ in last and after we leave? » (traduction ou noitcudart: Okay, alors on joue _Predictable_ à la fin et après on peu partir) demanda Chris-Crane-D'œuf (le drummer)

(bon... là fuck off les traduction, tout le monde parle français ... **GO**!)

« Ouais! C'est ça! Pis vous devez v'nir me voir pour partir...»Vers la fin de la soirée

Morais parlait avec Bob et Will était partit à la recherche de Jack.

« J'suis vraiment désolé Sophinette-d'amourette, mais j'ai pas pu avoir Blink! » :'(

« tssss! Genre de conne! »

« bin là!... » :'(

« S't'une joke! C'est pas grave! C'est déjà bien qu'y'aille Good Charlotte :O »

« Justement... c'est bientôt leur dernière toune, j'va devoir aller les voir... »

« HA! SALUT TRÉSOR! gueula un Jack qui venait d'apparaître de nul part tout en prenant Marou dans ses bras, je t'ai cherché partout je croyais t'avoir perdu! »

Willychou arriva et leur expliqua que le sexXxy cap'n avait but un peu, beaucoup, pas mal, full? Quoi? Okay, okay! Disons que y'avais plus de rhum sur la terre parce que Jack l'avait tout but!

« Viens Marie! On va danser! » décida le pirate en tirant la pauvre pouésonne sans défense par le bras. (même si un poisson ça l'a pas de bras...)

« Mais fuck là! J'ai pas le temps! Ça va être la dernière chanson pis après la soirée est finit! J'fais disparaître Good Charlotte pis toutes les putes et ensuite tout le monde au dodo! »

« Mais moi j'ai pas envie de dormir. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Morais.

« Bin tu veux faire quoi! »

« JOUER AU PING-PONG! » cria Jack avec un p'tit accent chinois.

« o.O'' ga trouve une table pis moi j'vas faire un truc avec Good Charlotte! »

Morue s'en alla, laissant son Jacky Chan alone et soul... Bon alors t'avais **PREDICTABLE** (youppi:D) qui jouait pis ben quand la toune fini, ben Morais les fit disparaître... ben avant elle leur demanda des autographes et Billy avait donner sa guitare pour X raisons à Maroue d'vélo. Elle fit ensuite disparaître les putes pis tous les pirates firent « ahhh... BOUUUUHHHHH! » Marie leur dit de farmer leur yeule et leur donna une pichnote sur le crâne. Ils allèrent ensuite tous dodoer et la vie continua son cours pour eux.

Quant à Jack et Morue, ils se trouvèrent une belllllle table de PING-PONG mais ne l'utilisèrent pas pour s'envoyer une balle blanche, mais plutôt de s'envoyer en l'air comme des mouettes en rut.

Will et Bob s'en allèrent, Sophie ne désirant pas voir le poil pubien de sa sœur. (WASH) Ces deux petits humains allèrent dans la chambre du beau mec et se couchèrent en habit de neige (Bob : tellement pas! Marie : ben oui! Bob : _:frappe Marie:_ Marie : AOUUUUTCH! Okay, okay, on change!) Donc, ils allèrent se coucher, Sophie vêtue d'un G avec des cœurs et des diamants dessus avec une petite, petite, petite, petite, petite brassière avec écrit dessus : TOUCH MY BOOBIES! Will avait un ptit G léopard. (Bob : stu nécessaire de vous dire qui y tenait? MARIE! Marie : ouiiiiii:D)

Bon, non sérieux, Will n'avait que son pantalon... et était TORSE NUUUUUU! (BOB : YESSSSS! Marie: ben là c'est poche!) Sophinette, elle, avait une chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et avait que des BOBettes roses! Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Will et s'endormirent enlacés dans le silence de la nuit... ben silence, t'avais Marie qui criait... et Jack qui...ben c'est ça!

« En tout cas... ils se font du fun... » dit Sophie.

* * *

_...RAR..._

**Lilou** : Bob : vive les Grandes Gueules! WOUHOU! Marie : OUIN! J'SUIS FRANÇAiSES! Bob : o.O tout à fait! Tu ris à rien? Ce qui veut dire que t'as lu notre fic, que t'as rit, mais si t'as rit ça veut rien dire parce que t'es fatiguée et tu ris à rien? Marie : ah ça c'est pas fin! Bob : comme elle dit! Marie : vive dugpdcv! C'est grâce à eu les 10milliard de « synonymes » de réssussité! Bob : yep! Grace à eux! Marie : tes parents sont en France et ils t'emmènent pas! Sont méchants! Bob : tu pourrais faire pleins de party! Marie : OUAIP! Invite-nous! Et j'serais ton DJ! Et j'inviterais GC! Bob : il viendrait même pas! c'est juste dans la fic qu'ils sont venus... c'est poche! Jveux les voir dans la vrai de vrai vie moi! Marie : moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bob : okay chut! Arête de crier sibole! On se ressezé! Marie : okiiiiii! Bon ben c'est toute! Bob : yep!

**Morwen Amlug** : Bob : pas qu'elles étaient poches tes idées mais... on aimait notre idée avec Rodrigue! Marie : ouais, Rodrigue est full hot ok? Rodrigue : si tu dis le contraire, j'viens te tuer! Bob : non là, calme-toi vieille shit tu iras pas la tuer! Rodrigue : pourquoi pas? Marie : parce que sinon j'te tue! Rodrigue : ouh... comme ça me fait peur! Marie : ¬¬ Bob : ouin bon... vas-t'en Rodrigue! Marie : ouin, vas-t'en t'es laid, tu pus! On veut pu t'voir la face! Rodrigue : ok... Tourlou! Bob : maintenant que la vieille shit a sacré son camp, on peut continuer! Marie : ouin! A l'énarve la **M**ort 'sti! J'savais pas qu'elle gossait autant qu'ça! Si c'était pas la **M**ort, j'l'aurais vraiment tuer! Bob : ah tais-toi! Pour en revenir à tes idées, j'ai beaucoup rit! Elles étaient bien, sauf qu'avec Rodrigue on pouvait faire pas mal de choses! On l'a même faite devenir a little bit tapette donc...! Marie : ouais! Faudrait qu'on la fasse revenir! Bob : pourquoi faire? Marie : je sais tu moé? Bob : -.-'' j'vais virer folle avec elle! Marie : hein? Bob : rah lala...! comme ça t'as refaite la scène de « Gibbs raconte l'histoire de Jack abandonné sur une île déserte »! cool! Marie : YARRR SEA TURTLES! Bob : o.O tout à fait... Marie : Bob : enfin bref... contente que tu sois contente que j'sois de retouuuuuuuuur:D

**Weasleyturner** : Bob : J'espère que l'imitation de Will en moins était convaincante parce qu'il s'est pratiqué des heures pour me ressembler! Marie : non mais ta gueule! Il l'a fait sur un coup de tête! Bob : n'empêche qui s'est pratiqué! Rah lala! Énerve-moi pas, enfant! Marie : o.O'' ok mettons! Rodrigue c'est très cool (TRÉ COOL!) comme nom! Rodrigue : très cool tu sauras! Marie : ouin moque-toi pas! tsss! Rodrigue : je le savais que vous auriez pas dû mettre mon vrai nom dans votre fic! Tout le monde va me niaiser maintenant! Bob : En passant, elle a juste dit que Rodrigue ça allait pas bien à la **M**ort! Elle a pas dit que c'tait laite en général, vous savez! Rodrigue : ah c'est gentil! J'ai un joli nom, mais vu que c'est moi qui le porte c'est laite! J'suis écoeuré! J'veux aller pleurer en tite boule dans un coin! Marie : o.O'' Baube, j'crois qu'on l'a fait un peu trop tapette! Bob : ouin... omg! Va falloir arranger ça hein! Marie : quoique c'est drôle de la voir comme ça...!

**Scat** : Bob : Comment ça juste mici à Morue! Moi aussi j'ai UN PEU participé à ma revivantation! Marie : tu parles d'une participation! Elle m'a juste dit quelques ptites choses... Bob : c'est l'intention qui compte bon! Et je tiens à préciser que c'est moi qui ait trouver le nom de notre chère amie la **M**ort! Marie : on sait, on sait! Rah lala! Bob : pour 'FIN' en bas du chapitre ben... c'est juste pour dire la fin du chapitre! Loolll! Peut-être ça porte à confusion, mais même si on l'a mit, tu sais qu'on va continué donc...! Marie : oui! On va continuer longtemps, longtemps, longtemps! Bob : et encore plus! Marie : oui! Parce que c'est pas à veille de finir... on va avoir encow pleins, pleins de chapitres! Bob : yeah! On a d'jà nos ptites idées et ça risque d'être TRÈS drôôôôle! Marie : fake surveille ben! Bob : yep! WATCH NOUS! Et pas b'soin d'expliquer l'affaire du mot 'FIN' à la fin du chapitre 18, ça servirait à rien... vu qu'on te l'as expliquer! lolll

**kristaline** : Bob : le Cercle de la Mort était la meilleure idée du monde! Marie : oui! Et tu savais pas qu'elle devait venir entre 19h43 et 22h22! SACRILÈGE! Bob : ben là, on se calme, y'a juste toi qui était au courant alors bon...! Même moi j'le savais pas! Marie : ah ben caliss... Bob : tout ça pour dire que moi aussi j'suis contente d'être revivue! C'est poche jouer la morte! Y'a pas grand chose à dire, faut tu fasses comme si t'était morte... Marie : DUH! Bob : pour ce qui est d'aller au Québac, oui, ça va être vraiment pissant...ben comment on l'a planifié c'est supposer l'être, pas vrai Morais? Marie : yep! Ça va être très stupide! Bob : comme d'habitude dans le fond... Marie : oui mais cette fois-ci encore plus! Bob : comment ça? Marie : aucune idée... parce qu'on vient au Québec? Bob : ouin... mettons! Pour ce qui est du climat... tu verras! Si tu lis! Marie : elle va lire! T'ES OBLIGÉE!

**Atalante123** : Bob : t'as pu lire le chap18! Tant mieux! Loll Marie : ah Bob ta yeule! Bob : comment ça ta yeule? Marie : aucunes idées! Bob : etk...! et là tu vas pouvoir lire le 19! Hahaha Marie : si on continue comme ça, ça va tourner en rond! Bob : ouain... parlons d'autres choses! Marie : J'suis bonne j'ai fait revivantationner Bob toute seule! Rodrigue : HU-HUM! JE l'ai fait revivantationner comme tu dis, toi tu n'as fait que m'appeler! Le plus dure c'est ce que j'ai fait! Bob : -.-'' tu t'es arracher les poils du nez et ceux de Roger... tu parles d'une difficulté difficile! PFFF! Rodrigue : il gigotait beaucoup ce monsieur Rolbille tu sauras! Marie : non mais vas-t'en la **M**ort! Arrête de t'incruster dans nos réponses de reviews! T'énervent! Rah lala! Rodrigue : OKAY OKAY! J'm'en vais! Tourlou! Bob : y'énarve avec son TOURLOU lui! Tu parles d'une mort... fait meme pas bien sa job! Il fait rire de lui au lieu de se faire craindre ! Marie : ouin! Tsss! Bob : et tu peux conter sur nous pour amener la joie et le bonheur dans vos cœurs! Marie : ohhh! C'est toute cute!

**aureliebloom** : Bob : j'suis de retour, les chapitres sont longs et très bons! Marie : que veux-tu dire par là Bobinette-Cherra? Bob : que tes chapitre sont courts! Marie : et poche? Bob : non sont pas poches! Marie : mon œil! Bob : ben non sont courts mais bon! Peut-être pas comme tes réponses de reviews... mais bon! Marie : de quoi tu parles? Bob : j'dis que tes réponses de reviews sont courtes et poches! Loll Marie : tsss j'm'en fou! Tu feras toujours les réponses de reviews asteur! Bob : ok! Tant mieu! bon, j'aime ça vivre! Être morte c'est poche! Tu fais rien de tes journées! Marie : _DUH_! Merde me semble qu'y'a une review qui revient à sa! Bob : ouin pis? M'enfin, j'espère que t'as aimer ce 19e chapitre pitite Aurelie! Marie : oui, elle l'a aimé et elle va reviewer! Bob : qu'est-ce que t'en sait? Marie : elle est trop gentille pour pas nous reviewer! Bob : elle nous adore! Marie : on nous adore! Tout le monde nous aime! Bob : non t'es un tit peu vantarde la Marie. Marie : oups, désolée!

**Cyc'** : Bob : le voilà le bisou de Will et Bob! YESSS! Malheureusement que c'est pas pour vrai! '( et en plus, on s'est embrasser plus qu'une fois! Marie : ok, on s'en fou! Lol! C'est sur que Jack va se réveiller! Bob : ouin! Marie : parce que s'il se réveille pas, c'est qu'il est mourru! Et j'veux pas qu'il meurt! Bob : moi non plus... meme si lui sa y faisait pas grand chose que j'meurs, mais c'est que j'veux pas qui meurt sinon Morais va être déchirée en deux donc... il va se réveiller! Ben dans le fond, il est réveillé! Marie : yep! Et en plus on danse ensemble! ET GOOD CHARLOTTE EST VENUUUUUU! WAAAHHHHH!D Bob : bon sa y est elle va crier pendant une demi-heure! Marie : non meme pas vrai! Bob : ah ben ça alors! O.O

**Cerrydwyn** : Bob : tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Vive Morue, vive moi et vive la **M**ort pas ponctuelle! Wouhouu! Marie : t'aurais invoquer Rodrigue avec le Cercle de la Mort? Bob : ben oui, qu'est-ce tu crois! J'crois que ce serait une bonne idée de lui demander de nous faire mourir qu'à 89 ans... Marie : ok... o.O Faire les funérailles du tit pirate qui est mort? ben... il le mérite pas! Bob : ben là! Pov' tit! Faudrait en faire! Marie : on verra la! M'énerve pas! Bob : rrrooohhh!_ :lève les yeux au ciel: _Marie : Donc en gros, en long, en large... Bob : en profond, en hauteur, en creux et en tout ça la, ben continue de nous reviewer! Marie : yep! Bon ben c'est toute! Bob : yep... alors chek ben le prochain chapitre, peut-être qu'on va parler un peu du tit pirate mort... Marie : peut-être pas! Bob : yep!

**luthien.tin** : Bob : tu savais que j'allais revivanter? Alors comment ça t'as douté? Marie : parce que nous l'avons faite doutés! Bob : tu t'imagines si j'tais morte pour de vrai! Ça aurais été atroce pour tout le monde! Marie : ouin... mais la t'es pas morte donc parlons pas de ça! Bob : si tu veux! Alors, oui j'suis ak Will! C'est chouuuuette! Marie : non, c'est poche! Moi j'aime Jack et j'baise avec et je vais avoir des triplés qui vont tous ressemblés à leur papa! Bob : heeiiiiinn! Chut! T'AS PAS RAPPORT! Marie : oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue oui oue... Bob : ga ta yeule 'sti! Bon, donc, nous ne reverrons plus JAMAIS Volatile! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaajajaja! Marie : HIHIHIHIHIHIH! Et plus personne va mourir... ben... Bob : ouin! Bin... on sait jamais!


	20. Québec des villes et villaaaaages!

**Chapitre 20 : Québec des villes et des villaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages! **

La Perla Negra avait navigué gaiement pendant quelques semaines et se trouvait maintenant sur le fleuve St-Laurent-de-la-Vie-de-tous-les-jours (dans le fond c'est juste le St-Laurent...) pour prendre un p'tit break. **DONC**, c'était ça, tout le monde était su'l'pont et grelottait de frette sauf évidemment Marie et Bob. Ben c'est normal, elles avaient leur gros habit de neige... Les pirates les regardaient **ÉVIDEMMENT** comme ça : o.O et avec les lèvres bleues vu leur accoutrement... accoutremesque?

« IL FAIT FROID! » hurla Roger Rolbille.

Morue-Gelée-sous-les-eaux-glacés-du-Lac-St-Jean-vu-qu'il-faisait-trop-frette-voilà s'approcha à côté de Roger AT&T et lui sacra une tape sur sa caboche pas d'cheveux.

« NAH NAH NAH! ICIT, Y FAIT PAS FROID, I FA **FRETTE**! » (merci, annonce de Pepsi!)

« Euh... d'accord... »

« NON! On dit pas « d'accord » avec une bouche en trou d'cul d'poule à la Élizabeth bitchasse, on dit : K TABARRRRRRNAKKKK! »

« Y FAIT FRETTE, K TABARRRRRRRRRRRRRNAKK! » gueula Roger.

« YEAH! T'AS TOUT COMPRIS BONHOMME! TOP LÀ! » s'exclame So en levant la main.

Roger sauta pour taper dans la main de Bobinette-Chera.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il fait froid! » hurla à son tour Jack.

« Asti avez-vous fini d'vous plaindre colik! » hurla Bob

« C'est normal que toi tu t'plaignes pas! t'as pas froid! » dit un pirate no where de la vie qui mériterait de mourir d'hypothermie. (Bob : maudit que j'suis gentille!)

« C'est c'que j'dis simonac! Ayez chaud, pis farmez vos yeules! »

« Oh JAckOUnet, si t'as froid, je vais te rÉchauffer! » dit Marie, full aigûment, en disant plus aiguë ce qui est en majuscule lalalalalalalalalaLALAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Morais-qui-Pu-L'poissssssssssssssssssssssssson fit un HUGGY POOKY (Bob : all rights reserved! Marie : ta gueule Bordel!) à son pirate d'amour qui avait la guidille au nez. (Bob : comme c'est attirant un Sparrow avec la guidille au nez! Marie : pas b'soin de vous dire qui qui écrit hein! ¬¬)

« T'as tu moins froid Jaaaaaaack? »

« Non! »

« Ben là... Okay debors j'vais vous faire apparaître de BEAU habits de neige! » s'exclama Marie.

« Watch out à la formule magique conne »... -.-''marmonna Bob.

« Les tits monsieurs ont frette lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, alors donnez-leur de beaux habits de neige couleurés, couleurés, couleurés, couleurééééééééés! Des ptites salopettes toute salope avec des mitai-mitai-mitai-mitai-te-te-taite-taite-te-te-te-taaaaiine à deux doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigts! D-D-D-deux deuxdeux doiiiiiiigts! Et sans oublier les tu-tu-tuques à ponpon à ponpon à ponpon à ponpoooon! Ainsi que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes que les bottes **qui** viennent en paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire de 3! »

« Quest-ce que j'disais... » -.-' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' grogna So pour elle-même.

« Euh, ça pas marcher trésor! » fit remarquer Jackounet-qui-a-encore-froid.

« RAH LALA! J'ai oublié de claquer des doigts! »

Marie essaya de claquer de doigts avec ses mitaines, (Bob : est vraiment pas douée, mais j'écris ça parce que c'est vraiment ça qu'elle ferait! Trop cruche cette fille! -.-') mais ça ne fonctionna pas lala, donc elle enleva ses foutues mitaines de criissssss pis claquât vraiment des doigts et comme par magie, (ÉTONNÉES? NAH!) les pirates se retrouvèrent habillés de tuques à ponpon, des mitaines à deux doiiiiiiiiiiigts, de bottes, de jolies ça et de ça voilà! ... o.O''

« OH! JACK! T'es trop cute dans cette habit de neige rose! » dit Maroue.

« **_ROSE_**! » s'écria le pirate.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! » s'exclama **énormément** Marie.

« Mais! Mais! T'aurais pas pu le prendre d'une autre couleur! »

« Nah caliss! Pis t'as le choix : soit tu mets l'habit de neige, soit tu te promènes tout nu... hmmmmmm. »

« Va pour l'habit de neige alors! »

« Zut... » :(

Les joyeux lurons descendirent du navire pour se retrouver dans 2pieds et demi de neige.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, petit conseil d'ami : Ne mangez jamais de neige jaune! s'exclama Morue en kickant d'la neige (Marie : pourquoi kicker de neige? Bob : ben je sais pas, mais si le monde s'imagine toi en faisant ça, ils remarqueront que c'est très drôle! Moi juste à l'imaginer kicker de la neige en disant ça ça me fait pisser dans mes culottes! Marie : ça paraît que c'est toi qui écris!)

« Oui! Et ne lécher jamais un poteau! Sinon votre langue va rester coller dessus! » ajouta Morais.

« Un poteau? Où ça un poteau? Y'a pas d'poteau à ce temps de l'époque! TSSSSSS! Non mais genre de conne! Y'a que des arbres! » s'exclama Soph.

« ... Et de la neige jaune ! » s'exclama Roger.

« ET DE LA NEIGE JAUNE! » répéta Morue (le rapport? Ben aucun... mais tsé c'est Marie donc...)

Et dans le vent froid de l'hiver Canayen, l'équipage de la Perle Noirette s'en allèrent découvrir l'hostile province qu'est le Québec! Hein? Mais de quoi on parle! On sait même pas c'est quoi Hostile! Cherchons dans le dictionnaire... attendez... EN TOUT CAS LA! (Marie : ça paraît que c'est Bob qui écrit! -.-' Bob :D OUI!) Bon, alors tout le monde marchait dans la neige en observant les alentours. **DONC**, Bob ouvrait la marche suivit de près, très près, très, très près par Willychou et Marie fermait la marche avec Jack.

Ils trouvèrent un petit « bar », en faite c'était une cabane qui servait à la traite des fourrures. À l'intérieur de cette maisonnette, un Indien et un Blanc « discutaient » ensemble. Ben tsé, il faisait tu troc. Le Français (puisque c'en était un!) était en train de fourré (dans le sens de ... ben tsé! Pas dans le sens XXX bon!) l'Indien en essayant de lui troquer un miroir PD contre 6 fourrures de castors gras.

« WAH! Y fa chaud icit caliss! » cria Marou.

« SIBOLE avez-vous fini d'chialer tout le temps géribouère? Niah niah niah i fait frette! Niah niah niah i fait chaud! Rah lala! » eh oui! vous aurez reconnu Bobinette...

Jack, qui trouvait beaucoup plus joli les fourrures de l'Indien aux habits de neige de Marie, décida de se procurer de **NOMBREUSES** fourrures pour manteau, mitaine et gugusses comme de ces choses styles trucs genre.

**DONC**, il alla voir l.Indien, poussa le Frenchy qui échappa son miroir par terre qui alla se fracassé au sol.

« AH PUTAIN! Mon miroireuh! Vous l'avez brisé-hen! » s'exclama-t-il avec son charmant accent qui a fuckin' pas rap au Québec.

« Ben oui c'est ça petit laid à la moustache molle, sac' ton camp d'icit asti d'trou d'cul! Merci! dit Bob en kickant les fesses du Français. TIENT TON MIROIR! gueula-t-elle en lui pitchant un morceau du miroir brisé qui lui rentra dans la tête... il creva là. Oups désoléééééééééée! » (Bob : j'adore les français, alors ne soyez pas contrarié!)

Jackounet se mit à marchander avec l'Indien, Marie accrochée à son bras... qui braillait. Les autres pirates se moquaient mutuellement de leurs habits de neige pas mal quétaine et Will et Bob, ben, ils s'embrassaient tout sensuellement.

« Pourquoi t'aime pas mes habits de neige D'Zack! Je les ai fait avec amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! »

« Ils sont roses et trop voyant! »

« **VOYANT**! Mais pas du tout! Du rose, du vert amande pis du mauve télétubbies ça s'voit pas dans la neige! OKAY! »

(PARTONS AVEC LES TRIPPES D'YEUX DE BOB!)

« ¬¬ » fit Jack.

« TT.TT » pleura Marie.

« ?.? » s'interrogea l'Indien.

« XD » rirent les pirates morts de rire en voyant l'habit de neige de Roger.

« T.T » brailla Roger en se cachant derrière Will et Sophie.

« :O » firent Bob et Will en se lâchant les babines

« Si c'est comme ça, moi j'm'en va! » s'exclama Morue vu qu'on avait plus d'idée de petits yeux.

Marie s'en alla en courant très mal à cause de son habit de neige, mais Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack la retint par la tuque et la ramena vers lui.

« MA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUQUE! TT.TT »

La chose qui servait à la Perle Noire de Capitaine prit la chose qui pleurait dans ses bras et lui flatta (DOUX LE CHIEN!) la tuque... bon il l'enleva vu qu'elle était encombrante.

« MA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUQUE! **TT.TT** »

Jackychou embrassa le front de Morue et l'embrassa tout court pour lui fermer le clapet. **ÉVIDEMMENT**, sa tactique fonctionna à merveille et la pouéssone cessa tous hurlements, voilà.

« Alors ça vient où pas? » questionna Baube qui était écœurée d'être dans la cabane moisi de l'Indien, même si son passe-temps était des plus agréables et excitants. GRE GRE! .

« Oui, ça vient! » grogna Jack.

Jackounet finalisa les patentes et voilà tout le monde fut habiller en fourrure.

« MA TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUQUE! **_TT.TT_ »** gueula Morue lorsqu'on voulut lui enlever sa tuque la!

« OKAY OKAY! Garde ta tuque! » grommela Jack the sexXxy cap'n.

« Merci Jackychou! » :D

**DONC**, tout l'équipage sortit de la cabaninette tout de fourrure vêtu, sauf Marie et Bob avec leur fidèle tuque à ponpon. Donc, bras dessus, bras dessous (pas du tout) ils sortirent tout gaiement en chantant des cantiques de Noël (euh... vraiment pas! 1. ils savent pas chanter, 2. les pirates connaissent pas de chanson de Noël, 3. ils connaissent juste « A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME » 4. ils disent que c'est bébé et 5. Sophie les a frappé! (le rapport?)) Bon alors, c'est ça, il neigeait tout joyeusement de la neige floconeusement neigeuse sur le sol enneigée de neige floconneusesquement neigeuse! VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ! C'EST ÇA LES HIVERS AU QUÉBAC! Juste pour vous dire... enfin bref! Passons à autre chose, c'est-à-dire au délire de Morais.

« ON FAIT UNE BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIIIIIGE! » gueula-t-elle toujours aussi no where de la vie.

Et elle se pitcha dans la neige et fit virevolter de la neige tout laidement autour d'elle (Bob : méchante bataille de boules de neige toi lala!) **ÉVIDEMMENT**, tout l'équipage de la vie (tout est ''de la vie'' ou quoi!) la regarda comme ça : o.O Sophie, pour partir la bataille se mit à gueuler, se pitcha dans la neige, fit des boules de neige et en pitcha une à Gibbs (fait longtemps qu'on a parlé de lui, on s'ennuyait de lui!) tout ça en gueulant « ALLEZ BANDE DE POUILLEUX, BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE! »

**ÉVIDEMMENT**, puisque c'est SOPHIE qui a gueulé ça, tous les pirates imitèrent les deux folles et se mirent à pitcher des boules de neige à tout le monde. Une giga-méga-extra-géante bataille de BOULES DE NEIIIIIIGE s'en suivit. Puis, après des heures et des heures de joutes, tout le monde se plaignit (encore!) d'un froid intense dans leur culotte. (Marie : Quoi y'avait les couilles gelées? Bob : ouais madame! Marie: OH NON! Bob : MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE! Criss de conne! Marie : non chut Sophie! Fin de la parenthèse) (Marie : voilà! Bob : ben là! RE-fin de la parenthèse pis si quelqu'un OSE la rouvrir, j'lui sacre une baffe en arrière de la tête)

**DONC**, Roger dit :

« J'ai les os complètement gelés! »

« Maudit d'câliss de BIP (trop vulgaire)! ON PARLE PAS COMME ÇA AU QUÉBAC! J'SUIS FRUE LÀ! » gueula Bob.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit alors? » :O

« Bon premièrement, ta question est très mal posée, dis plutôt: Kossé qu'on dit d'bors, la femme? » corrigea Bob-i-nette-chère-AH! (Bob : A noté que je ne suis pas sexiste, mais c'est juste qu'icit les gars disent vraiment ça! vous me suivez?)

« Euh... d'a... euh.. K TABARRRRRNAK! Kossé qu'on dit d'bors la femme! »

« Bien, c'est bien! On dit... premièrement tu dis un sacre parce que t'as frette pis c'est frustrant. Donc en gros tu dis : ASTI, J'T'EN TRAIN D'PÉTER AU FRETTE BORDEL! »

« ASTI, J'T'EN TRAIN D'PÉTER AU FRETTE BORDEL! »

« Bravo! » dit Sophie en applaudissant le petit pet.

« Bon, maintenant pouvons-nous retourner à cette joyeuse barque qu'est la Perle Noire? » demanda Marie, la bouche en trou d'cul d'poule.

« Joyeuse! BARQUE! **MARIE!** » dit Jack en tappant la tête de Morue.

« Oui Jack c'est bien moi! maintenant, ALLONZY » (allons-y)

« ALLONZO! Où ça? AU ZOOOOOOOOO! OUIIIII! » cria So.

« WAAAAAAAAH LE ZoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOoo! » XD (inside joke)

« Le ... zoo? » demanda Will avec un air de « attendez, j'comprends pas expliquez-moi là, parce que je suis vraiment perdu! »

« Ben oui le zoo! Avec les animaux! (_...silence..._) Laissez donc faire simonac! Et allons à la joyeuse arche de Jack avec des animaux dedans et avec tout ça on fait une chanson! _Y'avait des crocodiles et des ourang-outants! Des affreux reptiles et des jolis moutons blancs! Y'avait des ch... »_

« HEY! ON PEUT TU Y ALLER BORDEL! ON PETTE AU FRETTE ASTI! » S'impatientèrent tous les pirates. (apparemment, y'ont suivit attentivement notre cours!)

« Bin oui, bin oui! Rah la la » soupirèrent les 2 soeurs.

Tout gelé comme des crottes gelées, les pirates retournèrent sur la Perlette Negrette et Jack partit le chauffage. En faite, non y'avait pas de chauffage, mais Morue en fit apparaître un bon! **DONC** tous et toutes cessèrent de chialer, tout au chaud dans la cale de la Perle voilà!

Après quelques minutes de réchauffage de fesses, Bobinette-Cherra-with-Cherries-in-the-Nose et Morais retournèrent dehors, s'amuser dans la neige comme des petits enfants qui jouent dans la neige la veille de Noël. Ainsi, tout jovialement, les deux sœurettes allèrent dehors. On se répète là, non? En tout cas, tout ça pour dire qu'elles allèrent **DONC** dehors même si on la déjà dit ça, mieux vaut le dire deux fois que jamais, et décidèrent de faire un bonhomme de neige fait de neige neigeuse.

« Okay caliss, est vraiment grosse! » s'exclama SOlidarité

« Ben non, est toute petite! De quoi tu parles? »

« Ben là! Chek là comme il faut! Elle est vraiment pas proportionnelle au reste du corps! »

« Tu iras dire ça à D'Zack! Tsé... en plus, j'pense qu'est un peu plus petite que la réelle... » dit Marie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non mais ta gueule! C'est impossible! Trop grosse! »

Si c'est ce que vous pensez de ce que nous parlons, oui c'est ce dont nous parlons. Sauf peut-être si vous pensez que ce que nous faisons n'est pas ce que nous faisons, ce n'est pas ce dont nous parlons! Alors dans ce cas-ci, on ne peut pas dire qu'on parle de la même chose et **DONC** nous ne pouvons dire que ce que vous pensez est exact. Alors pour vous éclairer un peu, nous parlions de cette chose! Haha! Vous comprenez pas plus? Bon j'passe le clavier à Marie. C'EST LA QUEUE DE JACK! Bon, je reviens au clavier. J'pense que c'était assez éloquent! Vous avez toutes compris là? BON! Maintenant nous pouvons continuer!

Vous auriez compris que les deux follasses faisaient un bonhomme de neige représentant le très cher (Bob : moi, il m'est pas cher du tout!) et aimé (Bob : j'l'aime vraiment pas!) Capitaine de la Perle! Et j'ai nommée Jack Sparrow (CAPITAINE! CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW!) Oups, CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow! Rah lala, y'est tellement susceptible lui!

« PLUS GROS BOB! PLUS GROS! METS DE LA NEIGE! PLUUUUUUUUS BORDEL!"

« Calik t'es ben folle! Est tellement grosse que l'Indien à la cabane à un kilomètre d'icit s'est enfarché dedans sibole! »

« Hein pour de vrai? SCUZ MOI INDIEN! Bon, il est plus fâché! »

« Conne! ¬¬ Tout ça pour dire qu'elle est trop grosse v'là! »

Sophinette rapetissa de quelques mètres la chose qui sert à Jackounet d'objet de séduction (Bob : sans commentaires..) et, **ÉVIDEMMENT**, Morais se mit à capoter.

« NON! Est trop petite là! Pov Jackichou! » :'(

« Ah bordel tu m'énerves! Pourquoi on fait une bite à Jack et pas aux autres, hein? » s'exclama Sophie sur le bord de l'hystérie.

« Ben pace que! »

Si vous êtes intelligentes (intelligents... ?) vous auriez compris que c'était pas le premier bonhomme de neige qu'elles faisaient! WOUHOU! C'tait à peu près le 20e et si vous êtes intelligentes, (... intelligents...?) vous aurez compris qu'elles ont fait tout l'équipage.

Alors que Marie finalisait son petit Jack, Sophie alla chercher de force les pirates pour qu'ils viennent voir leur œuvre. Imaginez la réaction de tous et chacun en se voyant en neige... assez drôle oui!

Jack avait, **ÉVIDEMMENT**, chialé sur la peu de générosité qu'avait son objet sexuel, Roger sur sa grandeur hobbitesque, Gibbs sur la grimace qu'il avait (Bob : c'tait même pas une grimace c'tait sa real face!) et Cotton rit en voyant son sosie tiré une langue qu'il n'avait pas voilà!

Après avoir rit du sosie de Roger, tout le monde retourna sur l'navire à l'exception des 2 tourtereaux de la vie (Marie : MAIS POURQUOI ''DE LA VIE'' BORDEL? Bob : parce que c'est LA VIE!) qui eux avaient décidé de se promener, mains dans la main dans le Québec (Bob : MAINS DANS LA MAIN EN AMÉRIIIIIIIIQUE! MAINS DANS LA MAINS EN... Marie : TA YEULE!)

Will et Sophinette-Bobinette s'amusèrent à se rouler amoureusement dans la neige (LOL comme dans... comme dans quoi donc?) et à s'embrasser (quel amusement super:D) quand TOUT À COUP, ils furent interrompus par des voix d'ogres. Ils se cachèrent derrière une butte de neige qui se trouvait là et espionnèrent la conversation qu'un laid avait avec un autre laid vraiment laid.

« Bad Rat a dit que... »

En entendant **CE** nom, Sophie se retint de rire et les deux amoureux se regardèrent, se levèrent pour se mettre à courir jusqu'à la Perle Noire.

_Rendus à la Perle..._

« JACK! BAD RATOUNET EST LÀ! Il nous a suivis! » s'exclama Baube

« Quoi? » demanda Jack.

« On a vu deux membres de son équipage! » répondit Will.

« Y'était tout nu? » demanda Morais qui venait d'apparaître comme une laide qui apparaît comme ça pour demander « Y'était tout nu? » en venant d'apparaître.

« Quelle question stupide! T'es vraiment sotte Marie! »

« Ben quoi! On sait jamais! C'est des informations qui pourraient être intéressantes tu sauras! » s'exclama Morue-Bouillie.

« Ça t'intéresses ça? » demanda Bob.

« Non... »

« Bon justement! Fake tais-toi! Rah lala!»

**DONC**, tout ça pour dire que Jack était stressé pour X raisons en apprenant cette mauvaise nouvelle. Et on sait pas encore si on s'en va ou pas tout de suite pour s'enfuir de Bad Ratounet, alors on va arrêter notre chapitre ici!

* * *

_... RAR ..._

**Scat** : Bob : oui oui! Pleins pleins pleins de chaps! Marie : des tonnes et des tonnes de milliers de chapitres! Bob : ben woh la faut pas capoter! Marie : ah ouais oups! Bob : la fin du chapitre etait hot? Une chance qu'on vous a épargner les cris de marie! Marie : ouais! Sinon ca aurait été encore plus hot! Bob : et trop long a écrire! Marie : ouais! Bob : Marie et Jack ont toute gacher mon moment cute avec Will! Bordel ils me font chier ces deux-là! Marie : lalalalallaaaaaaa! Bob : et en plus elle fait comme si de rien n'était! Et si jallais raconter à D'zack ce que tu m'dis à propos de Benji hen! Marie : NON! Ok ok à l'avenir nous serons plus... vigilents? Bob : vous êtes mieux! Sinon j'castre Jack! Et pas qu'un peu! Marie :beaucoup? TT Bob : très beaucoup! Marie : ah nionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! TTTT Bob : fake watch out les cochons! Marie: les cochons? Bob : rah laisse tomber bordel! Et oui je râle quand j'ai pas ce que je veux! Marie : alow elle rale toute le temps! Bob : lache moé donc! Sinon j'castre Jack! Marie : mais y'a rien faite! TTTT Bob : haha! J'aime ca te faire peur! Marie : ¬¬ Bob : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH! Marie : ¬¬ Bob : D arrête donc de râler! Marie : jvais retrouver JACK! Bob : ok! D bye là! Marie : grmbl! Bob : D bon, j'vais terminer la RAR en disant : J'ESPERE QUE T'AS AIMER MON CHAPITRE! J'ai vraiment beaucoup écrit dans ce chapitre... j'pense que j'ai écrit plus que le ¾ de la fic! Donc, c'est normal que j'sois fière de le dire! Tu crois pas? Enfin! C'est pas grave, jsuis fière du boulot que j'ai accompli! Hihi! REVIEW!

**Lilou** : Bob : vive les trois accords! J'adore leur CD! Trop bon! Marie : GC C'EST MEILLEUR! Bob : Ben les trois accords c'est QUÉBÉCOIS alors c'est full cool ! Marie : GC C'EST PLUS COOL PARCE QUE Y'A BENJI DANS LE GROUPE! Bob : bon on commencera pas à s'battre sinon ca finira pu! Marie : tawin? C'est drole à dire et à écrire! Bob : Will est pas tawin! TT.TT Marie : oui il l'ait! Bob : non! Chut! Tu te racontais des jokes? Marie : ca devait être drole en titi pour que ca te prenne 6heures lire le chapitre! Bob : raconte nous zen! Marie : pourquoi elle nous en raconterait? Bob : aucunes idées! On sait jamais tsé! Marie : mais t'as pas rapport! Bob : ouin pis? t'en as pas plus vieille shit! Marie : non mais tais-toi! Bob : rah lala tu m'énerves !

**aureliebloom**: Bob : on a mis toute la chanson au complet et tu l'as pas reconnu? Marie : toute le refrain veut dire le titre de la chanson! Bob : alors la j'suis bouche-bée! Lol mais non c'est pas grave! Ça l'arrive les trous de mémoire quand on est vieille... Marie : michante! Bob : mais c'est une blague! Je l'aime ma pitite aurelie! Pour ton info, c'tait « Can you feel the love tonight? » de Elton John! Marie: ouais! Trop bonne cette toune! Elle faisait full contexte! Bob : c'est pour ça qu'on l'a mit tsé! DUH! Marie : ben je sais! Bob : moi aussi je le sais! Marie : moi aussi! Bob : enfin bref! On s'allongera pas sur le sujet lala! Bon... j'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitre! Marie : elle l'a aimer! Bob : comment tu lsais? Marie : ca ce lit dans ses yeux! Bob : tu vois ces yeux? Marie : oui, oui! Bob : ah ben coudonc:O

**Cerrydwyn** : Bob : pas tout compris, mais j'dois comprendre qu'il faut essayer de désintoxiquer Sparrow! Marie : ben non! Laissons-le comme ça j'l'aime bien moi! Bob : c'est toi qui voit... c'est toi qui baise avec et qui ME DÉRANGE DANS MES MOMENTS CUTES AVEC WILL! Marie : roh mais t'arrête de te plaindre? Bob : jvais arrêter de me plaindre quand tu vas arrêter de me déranger dans mes moment full cutes avec Will! Et quand tu vas cesser de me déranger pendant mon sommeil! Marie : t'es poche! Tu chiales tout le temps! Bob : même pas vrai! Marie : EN TOUT CAS LA! J'préfère baiser avec D'Zack que de simplement dormir comme Will et Bob... les cheaps! Bob : on est pas cheap! On pense pas juste au sexe nous autres c'est toute! Marie : c'est ça que je dis : CHEAP! BOB : rah lala! Tu m'énerves! Marie: ah! Ben t'as rien qu'à baiser avec Willychou et tu vas plus être cheap! Bob : ah pis tu sais quoi? J'm'en fou d'être « cheap » parce que j'aime Will pis si on baise pas c'est qu'on... on est capable d'avoir du fun sans avoir a baiser bon! Et pas toi et Jack! Marie : zut... alors la je sais pas quoi dire! Bob : BOUCHER!

**cyc'** : Bob : je sais pas d'où que ça vient le « french kiss », mais moi j'aime bien le mettre en pratique! Marie : moi aussi! Jack embrasse tellement biiiiieeen! Bob : et Wiiiiiill! Hmmmm... hu-hum ! euh oui, désolée! Marie : hmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Bob : MARIE:_frappe Marie_: On est en train de faire une RAR là! C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit de fantasmer! Marie : oups désolée! Bob : et essuie la bave qui coule sur ton menton c'est dégueuuuuu! Marie : oups! Bob : bon! Maintenant que tout est rentrer dans l'ordre, nous pouvons être un peu moins... stupide! Lol Marie : comment ça merci de nour avoir éviter les cris de marie? Bob : parce que JE les ai entendu et J'ai califié déplacer de les écrire! Et toute façon, t'es trop étrange quand tu cris... Marie : JSUIS TRÈS NORMALE TU SAURAS! Bob : ben ouin c'est ça...! J'TROUVE ÇA COOL EMBRASSER WILL! C'est pour ça qu'on s'embrasse souvent dans ce chapitre que j'ai écrit pratiquement tout au complet et toute seule! Marie : rah lala c'est beau reviens-en! Bob : mais c'est que j'suis fière et j'l'aime bien ce chapitre! J'le trouve comique (d'ailleurs je le dit plus bas ca! Loll!) Marie : non mais ta gueule, tu m'énerves! Bob : et toi, as-tu aimer MON chapitre?

**kristaline** : Bob : moi aussi j'adore la scène d'amour au début! Marie : et moi j'aime ça m'occuper de la zic! Bob : OUI! ELLE A RÉUSSI A AVOIR GC! WAHOUU! XD Marie : JADORE BILLY! C'est un trippe avec mon amie... donc on l'utilisera pas souvent... ben j'crois pas! Bob : pis pour mon surnom « Corneille » ben c'tait juste le trippe du moment, on l'utilisera plus jamais! lol! Mais on va utiliser Solidarité asteur! J'aime ce surnom! Marie : mais moi j'comprends pas d'où qui sort, mais bon! Bob : tant pis! Loll! Moi aussi j'aime m'endormir, tout collée à Will! C'tait tellement cute! Mais des bruits moins cute étaient là donc... HEIN MARIE! ¬¬ Marie : hein quoi:_sifflote_: kess j'ai faite? Bob : Will et moi on est le couple cute et Sparrow pis toé vous êtes le couple cochon qui baise tout le temps et qui gâche les moments cute des couples cutes! C'est pas cool! Marie : mange de la merde! Moi j'aime le couple que je fais avec Jack! Bob : et moi j'aimerais vivre ma vie de couple cute avec Will cutement et pas avec des bruits désagréables en fond! Marie : tu mettras de la musique pour nous camoufler bordel! Étonnée que Jack puisse le faire même étant soul? Tu serais encore plus étonnée si t'étais à ma place! Bob : ah mais chut!

**luthien.tin** : Marie : chouilles? Narguilés? C'est quoi? Bob : aucunes idées... elle nous expliquera dans la prochaine review! Marie : si on regarde sur le dictionnaire des synonymes sur Microsoft Windows, ça dit : Pipes à eau, Houkas. Bob : ça nous aide pas plus! Regardons les synonymes de Houkas! Marie : c'est quoi pipes à eau? Bob : ça dit narguilés et houkas! Marie : jpense pas qu'on va savoir ce que c'est avant que luthien nous l'explique! Bob : ouais! Notre revieweuse #1 par excellence! Marie : ouais c'est vrai ça! Pratiquement toujours la première à reviewer! Bob : t'es vraiment cool luthien! JE T'AIME! Marie : tu veux revoir Liz hein? Ben pour savoir si on va la revoir, lit et ne cesse pas de lire notre fic! Bob : ouais! Surprises surprises! Niark niark niark! Marie : y'a juste une chose : Liz tomberait pas amoureuse de Barbidule! Bob : peut-être plutôt de son fils, son filleul... tsé quelqu'un de sa famille! Marie : ouais c'est une bonne idée ça! On fera un brainstorming bientôt oki? Bob : yep! Enfin bref, j'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitre, perso j'l'adore! REVIEW! Marie : HEY ATTA! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT GC HEIN? SONT FULL COOL TU SAURAS! Bob : chuuuuut Marie, chut! Calme-toi!


	21. On a kidnapé une Morue!

**Chapitre 21 : On a kidnappé une Morue!**

Jack était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque des pirates envahirent la Perle Noire. « Quoi? » Nous demanderiez-vous. « La PERLE NOIRE se fait attaquer? C'est pas elle qui est supposée ATTAQUER le monde! » Mais non! Bad Ratounet avait utilisé la tactique « Mwahahaha, j'me cache pour pas que tu me vois et j'attaque ton navire ni vue, ni connu! En fait, connu ouais vu que j'aime être connu et me faire connaître! » vous voyez le genre? Ben c'est de ce genre-là que nous parlons!

Jack sortit donc de ses rêveries lorsqu'il aperçut et surtout entendu Bad Rat crié à ses petits pets :

« AMENEZ-MOI LA FILLE! ... et le perroquet! »

« Le perroquet? » s'exclama un de ses laids matelots encore plus laid que le matelot le plus laid de l'équipage de Sparrow.

« Laissez faire le perroquet! Seulement la fille! » corrigea le pas cool qui voulait violer... hum voler le parrot.

Alors que des tarlas méchants se battaient contre des tarlas moins méchants que les méchants (c'est-à-dire l'équipage de la Perle) Marie et Bob allèrent se cacher dans la cale.

« Marie! Marie! Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Faut s'cacher! Pis vite osti! » cria So en sautant partout et en gesticulant

« JE SAIS! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR! »

« Ben moi non plus qu'est-ce tu crois! Mais ils nous tueront pas si on est la rançon, tu crois pas? »

« J'comprends rien! Pourquoi on serait la rançon quand se serait plus simple de voler la patente qui veut au lieu de faire un échange avec nous contre la patente qui veut mais qu'ya pas parce qu'il préférait se compliquer la vie en nous enlevant et faire un échange? » demanda Marou d'vélo soudainement intelligente... et à bout de souffle.

« RAAHH! Cesse et cache-toi! On doit pas être ensemble! »

« Ben pourquoi? »

« Parce que! » dit tout simplement Bobinette en entrant dans une pièce quelconque par là.

Morue-au-saumon-avec-des-petites-épices se mit à courir partout en entendant des bruits provenant des escaliers. Elle alla dans la salle à manger et se cacha dans un placard qui prenait l'air dans ce coin de la région. (sans commentaires s'il vous plait!) Et, ÉVIDEMMENT, tout pour être contre la pouéssone, le pirate se dirigea vers ce placard précisément, l'ouvrit à la volée et sortit Marie de sa « super cachette » par le bras.

« LÂCHE-MOI 'STI D'LAID! LÂCHE-MOI J'AI DIT! AAAHHH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! VIENS ZA MA RESCOUSSE! JAAAACK! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL! COOOOOTTOOOON! »

_Du côté de Bob_

« Génial ta cachette Sophie, absolument génial! Personne pensera à venir te chercher ici! T'es trop astucieuse vieille shit! Hey j'suis ben méchante envers moi-même... tant pis... j'me d'mande si Marie s'est trouvée une bonne cachette... Comme je la connais oui! Ah lala... que faire mainte... »

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! VIENS ZA MA RESCOUSSE! »

« MARIE! AH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ENCORE? VITE! FAUT J'SORTE D'ICIT AU PLUS SACRANT OSTIC! ALLER 'STI DE PANTALON! BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT LA UN BOUTE DE BOIS ? FUCK! J'AI DÉCHIRÉ MON PANTALON! Ah pis merde j'ai plus important! Marriiiiiiie! J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! J'ARR...»

Mais ce qui arriva, arriva. Lorsqu'elle voulut partir en courant pour aller sauver sa soeurette, elle fonça violemment dans un mur qui traînait là... (I'm bouncing off the wall again, WOHO! I'm looking like a fool again WOHOOOOO!)

_De retour à la pauvre Marie, perdue sans sa Sophinette_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! LÂCHE-MOI! »

« Mais tu vas te la fermer! » beugla le pirate à bout de nerfs

« GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBS! N'IMPORTE QUI! YOUHOUUUUU! _Is anybody listening ? Can you hear me when I call ? I'm shooting signals in the air 'Cause I need somebody's help I can't make it on my own..._ »_ (S.O.S- - Good Charlotte: The Chronicles of life and death_)

« FERME TA GUEULE! »

Écœuré de l'entendre chialer et de recevoir des coups de pieds et de coudes, le pirate assomma la pov' petite Morais sans défenses avec le bout non-tranchant de son épée. Il sortit sur le pont, Marie évanouit sur l'épaule et, trop préoccupés par la bagarre qui faisait rage sur le navire, personne ne remarqua le voleur de poisson retourner sur le bateau ennemi... sauf...

Bad Rat aperçut son second sortir de la cale, une jeune fille sur l'épaule.

« OKAY LES GARS, ON S'EN VA! »

Tous les pirates du... Trouvons un nom de navire pas rap... Rouge Sang bordel! (bin sans le bordel) descendirent en quatrième vitesse de la Perle Noire et retournèrent sur leur navire sous les yeux intrigués de l'équipage Noire (hoho!)

TOUT À COUP, Jack se mit à danser.

« Ouais j'suis trop fort pour toi Bad Rat! OUAIS OUAIS! C'EST ÇA! J'SUIS PLUS FORT QUE TOI! »

Bob sortit alors de la cale, toute étourdi encore à cause de sa rencontre avec le mur.

«Eye! Laissez-les pas partir! Eye... wow ça tourne, dit-elle à Jackounet-le-danceur-de-balais, euh... pourquoi tu danses criss? ILS VIENNENT D'ENLEVER MARIE! »

« Bonne blague! » dis le sexXxy pirate en stoppant sa p'tite danse.

« QUOI! T'as pas vu le con enlever Morais! Y'était tellement pas subtile, un peu plus pis t'avais une affiche qui le suivait avec écrit dessus : ''ha ha ha j'enlève un poisson!'' »

« Mais non! Personne l'a enlevé, j'l'ai vu descendre en bas se cacher. MARIE! appela Jackounet, MAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! »

_...silence..._

« Elle m'a pas entendu...ou sinon elle est juste très silencieuse » bredouilla le cap'n.

Bob se frappa le front avec sa paume de main.

« HELLOOOOO! On parle de Marie! Elle est **TOUT** sauf silencieuse, pis sincèrement elle serait venue en 5e vitesse en t'entendant l'appeler. »

« Mais... mais... elle est où? »

«TABARNAK! J'te l'ai dit! Le vilain Bad Rat à enlevé la gentille (bon peut-être pas là) Morue! Et toi tout c'que tu trouve à faire c'est danser... pis très mal en plus! »

« Woups? »

« Bon alors tout le monde bouge son cul! On va les poursuivre! » ordonna Bob.

« UN INSTANT! Tu t'prends pour qui là? » gueula D'Zack.

« Pour l'cap'n! Pourquoi? »

« **JE** suis le **CAPITAINE**! Et puis j't'ai déjà dit que j'laisserai **_JAMAIS_** une femme diriger MA Perle, savvy? »

« Sti que t'es con! Tu pourrais pas être plus gentil avec moi? »

« NON! »

« T'es qu'un fuckin' BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! »

« C'est pas vrai. » soupira Will en levant les yeux au ciel.

_On the bateau of Bad Rat_

Marie ouvrit lentement les yeux et...

« HAAAAAAAAAAA! Cristi d'malade! hurla-t-elle en voyant quelqu'un qui l'observait à 2 pouces de sa face, t'as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque, maudit cave! Ta mère t'a jamais dis de pas observer les gens d'aussi prêt quand ils dorment? »

Morue se leva et s'étira longuement, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

« Wow minute là! Y'a quelque chose sur l'navire qui a changé, dit-elle au monstre (pirate) qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, chut! Chut! chut! Dit pas c'qui a changé, j'vais deviner! »

Elle fit un tour sur elle même avant de dire :

« J'suis pas sur l'bon navire... euh... COMMENT ÇA J'SUIS PAS SUR L'BON NAVIRE! Pis t'es qui toi?... t'arrête d'me regarder de même!... T'ARRÊTE! AU SECOUR! »

Marie se mit à courir, rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba par terre.

« Aye! » TT.TT pleurnicha Morue.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici? » questionna le pas beau dans lequel Morais avait foncé.

La folle se releva et regarda l'autre pas cool.

« T'es qui toé? »

« Je suis Bad Rat. » dit-il fièrement.

« HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! B-b-b-b-baaaaaaad R-rrrrrat! Hahahahah! »

« Pourquoi tu ris? »

« Parce que t'es laid en maudit! Pis non nom est fuckin' laid! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! »

« Arrêtes! »

« hihihihihih Bad Rat! »

« Ta gueule! »

« ahahahahahhahaha! BAD RAT A UNE FACE DE CON! »

« Enfermez-la dans la cale! » gueula le cap'n full fru.

Morais arrêta de rire de... Hihihi Bad Rat et croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non! »

« Quoi? »

« N-o-n, n on! J'bouge pas moi! Nan nan nan! J'reste icitte! »

« Je fais des yeux bizzares et je dis : MMMMMMMMMais pourquoi donc! »

« Hum... c'est bien que tu me fasses part de tes yeux bizarre pis quoi pourquoi? Ben parce que c'est la vie! Hihihihihiihhi!T'est laid! »

Bon ben la y'a des énervés qui pognèrent la connasse par les cheveux et la pitchèrent dans une cellule qui faisaient son jogging matinale même si on est pas le matin mais le soir de la nuit voilà!

_SUR LA PERLE NOIRE!_

« Partons à leur poursuite! » s'exclama Jack

_SUR LE ROUGE SANG_

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enlever? » demanda Morue qui finalement était pas enfermé parce que c'est comme sa bon!

_SUR LA PERLE NOIRE_

« Y'était temps qu'il se décide le 'Capitaine'! » dit Bob en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts... vous comprenez? Sinon ben... tant pis dans le tapis.

_SUR L'AUTRE PATENTE_

« Parce que tu nous es utile! » dit Bad Ratounet

« Euh utile dans quel sens parce que j'pense juste dans le sens... pas tsé genre mais plus comme style! »

_ON the PERLAAAAAAAAAAAAA NEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

« LEVEZ LES VOILES! » gueula Jack

« Sont déjà levez 'sti d'pas bon! » dit So.

« À L'ABORDAGE! » ordonna the lost cap'n.

« Ben là sont un peu loin pour qu'on s'pitche sur le Rouge Sang »

« QUELQUES KILOMÈTRES, T'ES CAPABLE DE SAUTER ÇA QUAND MÊME! » cria... Jack.

« BEN LA! Vas-y 'sti d'frais chier! »

_ROUGE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG_

« Mais pourquoi moi? Vous avez vraiment du temps à perdre! Franchement, m'avez-vous vu 30 secondes! Non mais! Non mais! »

« C'est pour un échange! »

« Ah comme j'te donne 2 biscuit tu m'donnes un muffins? »

_LA PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPERLE NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOIRe!_

« OUAIS C'EST ÇA J'VAIS FAIRE! » dit Sparrow en se pitchant par-dessus bord.

« Bon, ça y est, le capitaine s'est pitché dans l'eau! WOUHOU! C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE RIGHT NOW! »

_sur L'AFFAIRE_

« Non pas ce genre d'échange! »

« Ben la! Quel genre de échange! » s'exclama Marie, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. ?.?

« Euh, est-ce que tes yeux vont bien? On dit d'échange en passant! »

« Ah dés'lée! Et oui mes yeux vont bien! »

« Ah... eh bien... Bon ben c'est toi contre le trésor de Sparrow! »

_SUR LE SPARROW'S SHIP WITHOUT SPARROW ON ITTTTTTTTT!_

« Brrrr! L'eau est froide! »

« T'as dit L'EAU! Alors t'as pas réussi à sauter sur le Rouge Sang! J'sais pas pourquoi, j'suis pas étonnée! »

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! »

Et tout joyeusement, la Perle Noire vogua sur les flots enchantés de la mer magique et turquoise des Caraïbes, le pays des sexXxy pirates mais pas touuuuuus.

_SUR LE ROUGE SANG_

« Sparrow arrive! » cria un homme

« C'est bien pour lui. » dit un autre.

« JACKOUNET! Il vient me sauvééééééé! » gueula Morue.

* * *

Pas de réponses de reviews, on feel pas pour ça. **_REVIEWS_**. 


	22. On a attrapé le Rat

**Chapitre 22 : On a attrapé le Rat! **

Tout l'équipage du bateau-dont-le-nom-est-oublié-parce-que-ça-fait-trop-longtemps-qu'on-a-publier (celui de Bad Rat) était en train de se préparer pour le combat contre la Perle Noire et le fou de cap'n Sparrow hyper sexXxy. (ça parait que c'est Marie qui écrit)

Bon, que dire, en gros ça fait « Bing, paf, boum, tchik, shlang shlang, wongo puh, truilililililili, azgabadou, yukpak! » et des trucs de ce genre ! Et pis tout le monde est mort… bah les méchants méchants … ben … eux là ! You know ! LES ROUGE SANGNIENS voilà ! (Rouge Sang! C'était ça le nom du bateau! Maudit que c'est laite!)

Pendant cette déclaration d'amour (WTF?), Marie se décrottait les ongles avec un rat mort (hum… comment tu fais ça! O.o) … bon pas avec un rat (biuwww) mais avec un couteau… et t'avais un gros laid avec une narine plus grosse que l'autre qui la surveillait de près … ben y'avait des lunettes faites avec des fonds de bouteilles fake il l'a voyait en énorme… enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Morue était là-bas pendant qu'eux mouraient !

Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire? Panne d'idées… eh ben merde ! ça commence bien …

**FIN !**

HHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhAHAH! BONNE BLAGUE ! (combien de fois qu'on l'a fait cette putaine de blague! XD! )

Bon… alors il y avait Jack, habillé d'un tutu rose, qui courrait et riait partout autour de Bad Rat qui avait été capturationner,… c'était pas joli joli ! OUI OUI JE VOUS LE DIS ! C'tait laid en ostaïlekrince ! (vive DUGPDCV!)

Sophie, toute sereine comme elle est, s'épousseta l'épaule, descendit dans la cale, bailla un bon coup, but une gorgée de vodka jus d'orange aux prunes passé date avec d'la graisse de cochon à la surface, mium c'était bon, salua gentiment le garde myope qui surveillait Marie, lui donna vingt dollars et libéra Morais. (joli manière de libéré quelqu'un n'est-ce pas?)

« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB-e! »

« Eh oui c'est moi, BOB-e ! »

« Où est JACK-e ? »

« Il court sur le pont avec un tutu au cul-e ! c'est laid-e ! »

« Mais non ! super sexxxy-e ! De quoi tu jases? demanda Marie en kikant un rat mort … » ( :O... obsession des rats ce soir!)

« Hey-e! Il t'a rien fait le rat-e ! » s'exclama Bob en frappant dans le mur qui cuisinait des frites McKain…

« Ouin pis le mur t'a rien faite ! J'peux avoir une frite? »

« Oui, oui! » répondit le mur

« Alors ça c'est bizarre ! dit Bob en se frappant la gueule. Bon on sacre tu notre camp nous autres? »

« Ah si! LET'S GO ! »

« LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! » gueula So.

Elles sortirent alors de cet endroit puant en n'oubliant pas leur fritte, Bob frappa l'aveugle dans les côtes et tous deux montèrent sur le pont d'Avignon… hum… du Rouge Sang en mangeant leurs frittes…

Jack faisait maintenant la vague seul... c'était un alignement étrange des planètes qui le faisait agir de même...

« Wouuh! Wouhhh! WOUUUUUUUUUUHHHH ! » criait-il tout heureux.

« Et on me croit pas quand je dis qu'il est con! » s'exclama Bob en voyant le ''capitaine''.

« JACKOUNET! » :D gueula Morais en courant vers son pirate charmant... ouais bon si on veut. (on veut !)

« MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! Christine! »

Bon, vous savez la scène typique de la fille vêtue d'une robe blanche avec une couronne de fleurs courant dans un champs de fleurs pour rejoindre son petit chumy d'amour qu'elle a pas vu depuis longtemps? Ben c'est cette scène précisément qui se déroulait sur le pont du Rouge Sang… D'un côté du pont, Marie, vêtue d'une robe légère blanche avec une couronne de fleurs blanches sur la tête, courrait vers Jack, qui lui, torse nu dans un petit pantalon blanc, courrait vers sa bien-aimée.

Bob tapait du pied en regardant sa montre et quand Jack passa à côté d'elle, BANG, elle lui fit une jambette et Capitaine se cassa la gueule par terre ! HUMILIATIOOOOOOOOON ! Tout l'équipage se mit à rire parce que… Jack avait des pétales pognés dans la moustache et les cheveux… o.O

« Il s'enfarge dans les fleurs du tapis… mauvais ! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! »

« OHHH ! TITI JACKOUNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Titi fait bobo en tombant? »

« J'espère criss ! » dit BobBiidnEokdl (ah ben coudonc !)

« Ohhhh béqué boboooo a titi Jackychou ! »

« Non mais t'arrête de parler comme ça ! » s'exclamata (mais bien sur!) Sparrow en crissant par terre les pétales qui étaient pognés dans sa hi-barba-moustacha.

« Bin désolé de m'inquiété pour toi! Pfff t'es con! »

« Moi fait longtemps que j'le sais qu'il est con! » dit Bob.

« Hey! De quel droit vous m'insultez! » s'offusqua Jackounet, Je suis le c... »

« Connard de Jack-j'ai-un-gros-égos-Moineau! » coupa Bobinette.

« Moi? Gros égos? »

« Ouais! Gros égo et p'tit cerveau! »

« Eye s'pas vrai sa! Jack est **TRÈS** intelligent! » s'exclama la pouésonne.

« Ah ta gueule! »

« Parles pas comme ça à Marie! » dit Jack à Sophienouchette-pouette-pouette.

« Ça prends que ces 3 là pour s'engueuler autant, soupira Will, **_TAISEZ-VOUS!_** »

Tout le monde se tu (ah non ils sont tous mourru! TT.TT) et se tournèrent vers Will en faisait ''ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!'' parce qu'il s'énervait avec le caractère **gras**-souligner-_italique_. (Que d'effets spéciaux, mes amis!)

« Vous pouvez pas ne pas vous chicaner? » demanda-t-il tout serin qu'il était pas.

« Double négation! Ça marche pas! » dit Marie se croyant très brillante.

« Mais je m'en fou! Parlez-vous sans vous insulter! C'est pas si difficile! »

« _OUI_! » crièrent les 3 en même temps.

« Tsé check Jack la! Y'est juste trop fucking sexiste! Comment j'pourrais être gentille avec? » demanda Bob.

« C'est pas compliqué : t'arrête de l'insulté et de lui crier n'importe quelle connerie! »

« Mission impossible! » s'écria Baube.

« ARG! et toi, Marie! Pourquoi tu te frustres toujours après Jack? »

« Bin... HELLOOOOOOOOOOO s'parce qu'on est un couple! Tssss me semble que s't'évident! »

« eeeuh... Non pas vraiment en fait. »

« Raaaah faut tout t'expliquer à toi! Un couple c'est fait pour s'engueuler sur tout et rien! »

« Ah... je croyais que c'était pour s'aimer. »

« Bin non! Où tu va chercher des idées pareil! Tssss t'es drôle toi quand tu veux! »

« Raaaah! »

« Hum... est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose avec moi? » demanda alors Bad Rat ennuyé d'être un prisonnier qui sert à rien.

Jack se tourna vers lui un air démoniaque sur le visage.

« C'est vrai! qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi? » se questionna-t-il.

« Mouhahahaha ça va être ta fête Bad Ratounet! » ricana Bob.

« Oh oui! Une fête avec des ballons et pis un gâteau et de la mu... »

« Non Marie, l'autre fête. » soupira So.

Jack se mit en avant du méchant et l'observa attentivement de ses yeux de merlan fri.

« On pourrait le torturé. » proposa Bobinoche.

« Ouais, du genre qu'on lui brûle des allumettes sur la peau, qu'on lui coupe les doigts et qu'on les lui donne à manger. » dit le cap'n.

« Moi j'dis qu'on lui achète un gâteau, bredouilla Morue et s'assoyant par terre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toute frue qu'elle était. J'aurais aimé sa qu'y'aille une fête moi. »

« Ou on fait tombé une goutte toujours au même endroit jusqu'à ce que sa fasse un trou! » s'exclama Baube.

« Ou on joue à la chaise musicale... c'est drôle la chaise musicale. » murmura la poéssonne-folle pour elle même.

« Ou on lui fait des petites coupures et on met du sel dessus. » dit Jack toujours dans son trip sadique.

« Ou danser, moi j'aime sa danser... avec Jackounet... mais non! y'a pas de fête... »

« Mais ta gueule avec ta fête! » cria Bob-I-don't-want-party-inette

Morais se leva alors pour allé bouder sur la Perle Noire. Elle babouna toute seule dans son coin parce que y'allait pas avoir de fête... oooooh pov' petite crotte... bon on s'en fou la!

Tout le monde retourna sur la Perla Negra, Jack et Sofa (hiiihihih) cherchant encore une idée sur le comment tuer Bad Rat. Y s'aimaient peut être pas, mais une chose était sur : ils voulaient que le vilain crève en soufrant! Genre de sadiques, non mais!

On attacha Bad Rat au mat, comme ça si l'envie prenait à quelqu'un de vouloir lui sacrer une claque sur la yeule et bah... il pouvait le faire! Bad Rat avait maintenant une utiliser entant que prisonnier : punching bag!

Alors que Bob s'amusait à fesser le méchant Rat, Jack alla à la recherche de sa Morue... et... c'est sa on se caliss du reste du monde.

« Tu boudes toujours, trésor? » demanda le sexXxy cap'n en entrant dans sa cabine.

« AaaaaH! C'est ça que j'étais venu faire! s'exclama Marie, j'avais comme oublié! »

Jack soupira devant l'imbécillité de la folle et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toute seule ici alors? »

« J'sais pas!... »

_...Silence..._

« JaaAAAaaaaAAAAck? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va être ensemble pour toujours? »

« Pour toujours? T'as pas l'intention de repartir chez toi? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que! »

« Ah!... c'est tellement plus clair! » dit Jackounet toujours aussi perdu.

_...Silence..._

« JaaAAAaaaaAAAAck? »

« Quoi? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on a attrapé Bad Rat? J'parle, toute notre histoire est basé sur lui, mais laaaaaa c'est poche parce qu'on l'a capturationné! »

« Euh... je sais pas! c'est pas moi l'auteur! »

« Oh... Où on s'en va alors? »

« Présentement, on retourne à Tortuga. »

« Okay! Pourquoi on va toujours là? »

« Parce que j'adore Tortuga. »

« Plus que moi? »

« ... pourquoi tu me demande autant de truc? »

« Parce que sa m'turlupine! Et parce que j'suis en manque d'inspiration. »

« T'as qu'à arrêter le chapitre. »

« Bonne idée. »

* * *

**REVIEWS**! 


	23. Toute bonne chose a une fin

**Chapitre 23 : Toute bonne chose a une fin...**

« MARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! » gueula Bob en entrant dans la cabine sans frapper.

« ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz. » dormit Morue

Sophie sauta sur le lit et se mit à secouer sa sœur.

« MARIE! RÉVEILLE-TOI! »

Jack, qui dormait à côté, sacra un coup d'oreiller à la crazy Bobinette qui tomba par terre.

« Ta gueule! On veut dormir! » grogna-t-il.

« Mais c'est important! VITE! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » dit Morais en se levant lentement.

Elle suivit sa p'tite sœur dans sa chambre où se trouvait...

« Wow! S't'un joli trou multicouleuré qui tourbillonne gaiement! » dit Marie encore toute endormie.

« Ouais! Mais il te rappel rien?... vortex de l'amitié...? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles! »

Bob sacra une taloche derrière la tête de sa soeur pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Non mais j'ai jamais vu une conne aussi conne que toi! » s'exclama So.

« Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-QUOI? »

« T'es laide! S'tu plus clair? »

« OOOOOOOOOH! Le vorteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!... ouais pis? »

« Biiiiin, on s'en va! »

« ô.O... non »

« Ahhh ok! » o.O fit Bob

_...silence..._

« Mais on doit y aller ! C'est pas notre place ici ! »

« Ben ouais ! Home is where you make it ! »

« Non… pas vraiment ! Tsé la maison c'est ou que t'habite! »

« Ben nnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn! Moi jveux pas ! j'reste ici, c'est tu clair! »

Pis Morais partit en courant sur le pont.

« Ben là est laide, murmura Bob, on peut pas rester icitte! »

Will et Jack entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Marie? » demanda Jackichou

« Ben elle a qu'elle veut pas rentrer à 'maison lala! »

« Rentrer? Pourquoi rentrer? » demanda William

« Pa'ce que le VORTEX est là et qu'il attend pour nous… si on peut dire qu'il attend... si ça peut attendre un vortex... o.O »

« J'ai une idée! » s'exclama Jack.

« Non elle va rester si tu vas la voir! » s'exclama Bobininounaninouninanou... chette

« Non, une idée pour qu'elle parte... »

« VOIR que tu veux qu'elle sacre son camp FAR FAR AWAY ! »

« C'est pour son bien... » dit Jack

« VOIR que tu penses à son bien avant le tien! » s'étonna Ba-U-be

«Ta gueule! » grogna Jack en s'en allant

_Dans la chambre de Jack et Marie _

Jack rentra dans la chambre, impassible. Marie lui sauta dans les bras

« Ah titi Jackounet ! Je t'aime ! Je veux pas m'en aller! Je veux rester avec toi ! Naviguez sur... »

« Attends là, décolle! » dit-il sur un ton un peu dégoûté.

« Qu-quoi! » :( bredouilla Maroue toute confuse.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, d'accord? »

« À propos de quoi? »

« À propos de toi... de moi... de nous deux... s'il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre nous deux! C'était amusant le temps d'un... moment, mais... ça devient lassant ! »

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Moi je t'aime ! Je m'excuse! … même si je sais pas c'est quoi qu'j'ai faite! »

« Non mais j'suis juste tanné de te voir ! Alors, vas-t'en! » répliqua le pu vraiment sexXxy pirate.

« Quoi? »

« Retourne chez toi ! » dit-il en tranchant bien les mots.

« Mais... »

« SACRE TON CAMP! » cria-t-il en pointant la porte.

Marie ramassa vite fait ses milliards de trucs et sortit de la chambre en pleurant.

En sortant sur le pont, elle croisa Gibbs

« Eh Marie! pourquoi tu pleures? »

« J'pleure pas ! C'est juste mes yeux qui piquent beaucoup » dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Le poisson croisa ensuite Coton.

« Rwaa! Pourrrquoi tu pleurrrres! »

« J'pleure pas ! j'ai juste quelque chose dans l'œil! »

Ensuite, elle croisa Roger Rolbille, le sympathique nain chauve.

« Marie, pourquoi t'as quelque chose dans l'œil? »

« J'ai pas quelque chose dans l'œil, _j'PLEURE_! » cria-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Après que Marie eut passé, Jack sortit sur le pont et tout le monde alla le voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Marie? » demandèrent les pirates

« Rien... elle s'en retourne chez elle » répondit-il essayant de ne montrer aucune émotions, comme s'il s'en calissait carréement!

Sur cette révélation CHOQUE tous se précipitèrent en bas au pas de jogging, Jack les suivait, lentement mais sûrement!

Pendant ce temps, la Brochette-Bobinette faisait ces adieux à William.

« Bon bah là... je sais pas si on va s'revoir un jour... » dit Bob.

« Oui, je comprends... mais tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et mon esprit... » répondit Will

« Owww c'est toute poéééétique! » dit Bob en prenant Will dans ses bras

Marie arriva à ce moment précis de la vie, garocha son sac dans le vortex…

« Marie est-ce que... »

« Ta yeule jveux pas te parler! BYE WILL! » gueula-t-elle en plongeant dans le vortex.

« Ben voyons... qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle! » s'exclama Sophie

« Le ... plan de Jack a fonctionné on dirait... » soupira Will ne voulant pas savoir c'que Jack avait dit ou fait.

Puis, une troupe de pirates barbus entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce et s'exclamèrent comme un seul homme

« Vous vous en allez déjà! »

« M'ouais... »

_... silence ..._

Roger Rolbille, courageux petit pirate qu'il est, s'avança vers Sophie et fit un câlin à sa jambe. Gibbs s'approcha à son tour et prit Bob dans ses bras.

« T'as été un génial papi, Gibbzounet! »

« Oh ... merci! » répondit-il, une larme sur le bord de l'œil.

« Rwaaa! Gibbs a quelque chose dans l'œil! »

« Oui, Cotton!... » dit Gibbs en essuyant sa larme.

Tout le monde fit un câlin à la bobinette excepté...

« Awèye Jack! J'sais que t'en veut un toi aussi! » dit Sophie en ouvrant ses bras grand, grand, grand!

« Pff même pas vrai! » dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Jaaaaack! J'te connais! Tu veux un câlin, fak go viens! »

« Non »

« EYE TABARNAK VIENS PIS FARME TA YEULE! »

Jack, qui avait très peur, s'approcha de Bob et... OUI mesdames et messieurs, ils se firent un GROS CÂLIN!

« Wow, sa fait bizarre! » s'exclama Baube.

« Ouais... »

« Tu sais, Jack, j'vais m'ennuyer de nos petites engueulades. » avoua So.

« Moi aussi... et puis aussi... t'insulter! J'adorais tellement ça. »

« C'est vrai, on était de bon ennemis... on est comme des amis qui se déteste dans leur amour haineux! »

« Attend que j'comprenne... _:réflexion:_ Aaaaaah! Oui! Tout à fait! »

« Ah le bon vieux temps! Je me souviens les jours où je te criais par dessus la tête un 't'es cave! t'es con!' et toi t'étais comme full frustré 'NIEUH! JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW, MEUHEU! POURQUOI TU M'INSULTES!' pis moi j'étais 't'es laid!' et là toi ... »

« Oui, c'est bon, elles iront lire les 22 autres chapitres pour plus d'exemples! »

« Oui mais... j'vais m'ennuyer de tout ça ! JACK, on s'appelle pis on s'écœure! »

« Euh que, quoi? »

« Laisse tomber! Donne-moi un câlin et dit moi au revoir et bonne chance! »

« Au revoir et bonne chance! » répéta Jack en prenant Sophinette dans ses bras une dernière (deuxième...) fois.

« Bye Will... »

Et là, vous devez deviner que Sophie embrassa passionnément, à la folie William Turner, le forgeron empiraté (vous comprenez?). Elle laissa à Jack et Will un petit album à chacun avec quelques photos mémorables de leur périple à bord de la Perle Noire. (Marie : J'adore le mot périple:O)

« Bon eh bien... Adieu tout le monde...! » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en plongeant à son tour dans le vortex, qui se referma sur elle, laissant les pirates silencieux et tristes.

Bob arriva chez elle, dans son salon, et regarda derrière elle, le vortex s'effacer.

« Home 'sweet' home... » murmura Bob en regardant autour d'elle, les meubles ... très laids, qui remplissaient la pièce.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan le plus proche et elle se rendit conte que la mer, les pirates, Will... tout ça c'était fini, mais elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision. Elle fouilla dans ses trucs et trouva une chemise appartenant à Will. Bob se mit à chanter... (Traductions des tounes plus bas!)

_«There's a time and place, for everything._

_There's a reason why, certain people meet._

_There's a destination, for everyone._

_What's the explanation, when we're done? » (Jaded (These Years)-Mest : Mest)_

Sophie pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la pièce voisine... de la musique...

_Dans la chambre..._

Marie, couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, gueulait les paroles de la chanson qu'elle écoutait, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

_« "I don't love you anymore" is all I remember you telling me _

_Never have I felt so cold _

_But I've no more blood to bleed _

_'Cause my heart has been draining into the sea» (Blood to bleed–Rise Against: Siren Song of the Counter Culture)_

_Sur la Perle Noire _

Le vortex était maintenant bien disparut et tous laissèrent Will seul dans sa chambre. Il se coucha dans son lit, sentant encore la présence de Sophie.

_Back to you _

_It always comes around _

_Back to you _

_I walk with your shadow _

_I'm sleeping in my bed _

_With your silhouette (Back to you-Jonh Mayer : Room for Squares)_

Sur le pont, les pirates attendaient les directions de Sparrow.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Capitaine? » demanda Gibbs.

« Ah, j'en sais rien. J'en ai rien à faire de c'foutu navire! laissez-moi tranquille. » répondit Jack en allant s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Assis à son bureau, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix : laisser partir Marie. Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire : elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde...

_« Home is where you make it » _fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il poussa un grognement de colère et balaya violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Tout tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Si c'était le bon choix, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression du contraire? Pourquoi cette situation le mettait dans tous ces états? S'il arrêtait de se mentir à lui-même, peut-être qu'il comprendrait...

_I know what you want to say_

_I know it but can't help feeling differently_

_I loved you, and I should have said it_

_But tell me just what has it ever meant (Kill-Jimmy Eat World : Futures)_

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vie avait enfin repris son cours normal... enfin... si on veut...

Jack, assis dans un bar de Tortuga avec son équipage, buvait du rhum sans vraiment savoir l'intérêt de boire à en être malade... en fait, sans trop savoir l'intérêt d'être à Tortuga. De sa poche, il sortit une photo en parfaite état. Dessus, une Morue, sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, tenait des bobettes dans ses mains. Jack sourit... un sourire vide d'émotions.

_Now here I sit, so far away..._

Will, dégoûté de l'île, resta sur le navire. Couché sur le pont, il regardait les étoiles brillées lui remémorant la nuit passée à la belle étoile avec Sophie et du fait même, Sophie... et aussi la nuit où ils avaient vraiment commencé à s'aimer

_Remembering all our memories… _

Du côté des deux souers, l'école avait recommencé. Bob était maintenant en secondaire 4 et Marie au cégep...

Sophie, en cours de sciences physiques, était affalée sur son bureau, une photo de Will la retenant de briser une bouteille de rhum sur Jack. Sur son bureau, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle gravait des paroles de chanson...

_Its times like these that I miss you most..._

Morais, assise à une fenêtre de son cégep, écoutait de la musique, tout en regardant tomber la pluie... elle suivit le parcours d'une goutte sur la vitre. Elle ouvrit alors son sac pour changer de CD et tomba sur une photo d'elle et Jack, s'enlaçant sur le pont de la Perle Noire...

_Remembering when we were so close. (Jaded (these years)-Mest : Mest)_

The **_REAL_** Fin

* * *

**TRADUTIONS** (qui ont AUCUNS sens, mais qu'on met parce qu'on veut que tout le monde comprenne l'histoire, voila)

_«There's a time and place, for everything._

_There's a reason why, certain people meet._

_There's a destination, for everyone._

_What's the explanation, when we're done? » (Jaded (These Years)-Mest : Mest)_

Il y a un temps et un endroit, pour tout

Il y a une raison pour laquelle, des personnes se rencontrent

Il y a une destination, pour chacun de nous

Quelle est l'explication, pourquoi sommes-nous faits ?

_« "I don't love you anymore" is all I remember you telling me _

_Never have I felt so cold _

_But I've no more blood to bleed _

_'Cause my heart has been draining into the sea» (Blood to bleed–Rise Against: Siren Song of the Counter Culture)_

"je ne t'aime plus" c'est tout ce que je me rappelle de ce que tu m'a dit

Jamais je ne me suis senti si froide

Mais je n'ai plus de sang pour saigner

Car mon coeur s'est vidé dans la mer

_Back to you _

_It always comes around _

_Back to you _

_I walk with your shadow _

_I'm sleeping in my bed _

_With your silhouette (Back to you-Jonh Mayer : Room for Squares)_

De nouveau à toi

Il vient toujours dans le coin

De nouveau à toi

Je marche avec ton ombre

Je dors dans mon lit

Avec ta silhouette

_I know what you want to say_

_I know it but can't help feeling differently_

_I loved you, and I should have said it_

_But tell me just what has it ever meant (Kill-Jimmy Eat World : Futures)_

Je sais ce que tu veux dire,

Je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de différent

Je t'aimais, et j'aurais du te le dire

Mais dit-moi simplement tout ce que ça signifiait

_Now here I sit, so far away..._

_Remembering all our memories…_

_Its times like these that I miss you most..._

_Remembering when we were so close. (Jaded (these years)-Mest : Mest)_

Maintenant je m'assieds ici, si loin

Me rappelant de tous nos souvenirs

C'est dans des moments comme ça que je m'ennuie de toi

Me rappelant quand nous étions si proche

* * *

Bob : Ah lala! Quelle fin triste pas vrai?

Marie : Ouais, mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'suis contre les HAPPY ENDING à l'Américaine

Bob : Effectivement ! Mais avouez, ça vient plus pogner le cœur comme ça...!

Marie : C'EST MON IDÉE!

Bob : Oui! Eh bien! Nous aimerions remercier toutes nos fidÈLES lectRICES et aussi toutes celles moins fidèles (lol) mais qui ont quand même pris la peine de laisser une p'tite review! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! MERCI! ET ENCORE **_MERCI_**!

Marie : Comme elle dit ;) Et je voudrais remercier ZILLAH et LUX qui m'ont poussé à terminer la fic et du fait même... pousser Bob à la terminer avec moi :)

Bob : eh bah ouais!

Marie : Alors... c'est la fin des folies RICHARD. On espère que vous avez apprécié! BOBYEEEEE

Bob : ON VOUS AIME! GROS BIZOU MOUILLÉ SUR LA JOUE ! (wach hein! )

* * *

Bad Rat là... on sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, on trouvait comme... pas important de le spécifier fake... il est peut-être cuisinier au BURGER KING au coin de la rue de chez vous... ou peut-être même est-il... mort... enfin bref! On s'en fou de lui ! ADIEU!

LOVE YA ALL! –xxxxxx-

* * *

_**NOTE, 8 JANVIER 2007**_

Certaines corrections (fautes d'orthographe, etc.) ont été apportées à l'histoire & presque tous les petits messages avant & après l'histoire on été supprimés afin de ne laissez que l'histoire sur ce site. Tout ce qui a été écrit, ce sont des souvenirs & des heures de délire pour ma soeur & moi. On a été très heureuse de partagés nos stupidités avec vous & nous sommes contentes de voir que certaines personnes découvrent ou relisent notre histoire :)

Je tiens également à préciser que cette fic a été écrite lorsque Sophie avait 13 ans et moi (Marie-Christine) 15 ans. Ce qui fait presque 3 ans que cette fic est publiée. shit, le temps passe vite. :)


End file.
